The Dragon Campaign
by Cordis
Summary: This story is very dark so im rating it R. Sorry for the long wait. But I promise i'll finish this with no futher delay.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All Legend of Dragoon characters, places and things all belong to Sony and other involved companies

Disclaimer: All Legend of Dragoon characters, places and things all belong to Sony and other involved companies. I own none of it. This fanfic is purely for the fun and enjoyment of others and myself. I make no money from it.

**__**

Author's note: I have often been debating, with the growing number of other fanfics I am currently in the process of finishing, whether or not I should even take an attempt at writing this fanfic. With the growing urgency of Finals, I am compelled not to, yet something gnawing within, drove me to pursue this goal anyway. This fanfic, if written by my original standards, will, by no means, be short. It this tale I will try to the best of my abilities to portray a setting very close to that of the original game with appropriate changes as necessary. If successful, my attempt will be to present to you a close enough depiction of the dragon campaign fanfic as it was only hinted at in the U.S. release of Legends of dragoon. For all those fans who are concerned with whether or not I am still continuing my other LOD fanfic, the answer is yes. The only reason why its taking me so long is that I have a bad case of writers block concerning that particular piece of literature. Hopefully I won't fall under the same problem with this fanfic and hopefully I'll be able to present a good enough rendition of it. Once again, I do not own any of the characters or places or things, they all belong to sony and other involved companies. This fanfic is purely for fun and enjoyment. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it. 

-Cordis

****

DRAGON CAMPAIGN

**The Call of Destiny**

Prologue:

As told from Wingly historical mythology, all existence originated from a single tree known as Soa. Based on this principal, the theory of evolution has governed the way of life for all those existing in the present day. Winglys, who are said to be the last and most powerful of all creatures birthed through Soa, are at the top of the social class structure. It is this belief that gave rise to the arrogance of wingly society in believing they were ultimately better then all other creatures. 

So ignoble, have the winglys become that they have even created their cities amongst the skies, far away from all lesser beings. It would be different if this were all the winglys did to push their superiority over the other races. Unfortunately, this was not the case. Over the passing of time, the winglys exerted more and more authority over the lesser races. Gaining control of special beasts known as Virages, the winglys soon acquired the powered to control all. The Virages specific role was to keep the dragons, who were smarter yet less powerful creations, in check. They also exerted authority towards other races forcing them all to aid in the construction of their sky rise societies and to pamper their way of living to an extent that they stopped thinking the other races were living beings entirely. 

However the lesser races were not privy to simply take this lying down. Many revolutions ensured, however none of the revolting races were ever unified, carrying a deep inbred prejudice towards one another, thus making domination for the Wingly populace and their Virage slaves all the less difficult and more efficient to conquer. 

It is in this state of torment and enslavement that now begins a tale about a single group of people. Hero's strong and brave enough to not only oppose the dominance of the wingly monarchs, but also to fight for what they believe in and challenge the very essence of what separates their cultures and constantly prevents their races from achieving their goal, Unity. 

****

CHAPTER 1:

Karsack, A city well known for its degenerate lower cast society. In an age ruled by those who's ambitions allow them to rule the skies, Karsack is seen as nothing more then a mosquito's nest. A worthless city inhibited by filthy annoying insects who, if you get too close, could prove to be troublesome but even then they are all the more vulnerable to be dealt with. 

The city of Karsack was mostly inhabited by humans, who were, by wingly standards, the most annoying of all Soa's creatures. In the harsh reality, humans were forced to mine and provide labor and new structural support for the upper society of all winglys. All the while, humans were constantly made to suffer more and more, whether by plague, famine, or simply overexertion. However, it didn't bother the wingly at all as they merely saw humans as cannon fodder to be molded exclusively for work and labor. Effectively, human life was wasted just so the wingly population could live a life of more luxury. 

Given many other races faced the same sort of cruel treatment, no other cities in the world faced the same trauma and turmoil as that of Karsack. It was because of these reasons that Karsack not only became the most unattractive place for traveling wingly to visit but also it became the main junk capital of the world. 

The way the winglys governed their lesser slaves was somewhat lax as many if not all winglys hated traveling to the world below for their disgust of anything outside of their culture. Therefor the city was exclusively watched by the Virages, the wingly's dragon-like guard dogs. It was only during certain time intervals that wingly guards would themselves actually make rounds to check up on the progress of their workers. And if for some reason, tasks weren't being accomplished, the winglys would simply annihilate that area so as to let it be a lesson to all other races. 

However, due to the harsh treatment of humans, many rebellions ensued, starting from over 80 years ago when a disgruntled human worker finally took up a stand against one of the wingly guards. Ever since then, winglys were now making more frequent rounds to Karsack as it was a major capital for rebellions for the past 8 decades. 

Unfortunately, because of the strength the winglys possessed, together with their control over the Virages, they would easily terminate all human rebellions within the week. Through the 8 decades of this kind of domination, the old fire of freedom that once danced in the hearts and minds of all humans inhabiting Karsack, slowly died away to nothingness. 

However, apparently it was not enough to simply demoralize the humans. The winglys wanted to make an example out of the humans insurrection. Thus the winglys now set up their watch system so that at the start and end of every month, their wingly agents would go selecting random houses and terminating a member of one of the local human families. Often time's it was the farther so as to strike fear and obedience in the younger children. Some of their victims would even be taken away to the central prison that was constructed at the very heart of Karsacks and there the winglys would take the pleasure of torturing their prisoners until death by pain or brutality. Either way it was a death sentence, for even if the humans did survive the harsh treatment, they would still spend the rest of their days wallowing in darkness. 

Through all the torment humans had to face during the past few decades, human moral in general degenerated to a more docile state. All save a very small few, who still clung to the vestiges of what their ancestors once strove to accomplish. 

This rare urge to revolt blazed most clearly in one particular boy in general; one who's fervent dream shines even now during these turbulent times, diligently overshadowing his own human fears. 

****

The skies were particularly windy and dark this day, as if the wingly's cruelty had somehow manifest itself across every inch of the sky. Yet even still, this is where a young boy now stood, staring directly towards his objective with firm, unwavering eyes. Just like all other areas of the city, this one was covered with debris and charred remains of bodies and building structures alike. At the edge of this horrific, grave-like landscape, lay an overhang at the very edge of the cliff looking down into the biggest chasm ever known across all of Karsack; The Imperial Prison. 

However, the young boy did not stand alone this day as he looked down into the very darkness, which all other humans feared. His companion stood not too far away from him, an anxious expression written all over his face. He had short, dark, raven black hair with a few strands falling over his eyes. His face was lean just like the rest of his body. His attire consisted of a simple tunic engrossed in a rundown leather armored vest. His leggings were slightly baggy, consisting of a dull black color. His boots too were of low quality but fastened to each were two combat knives. 

The first young boy was a bit taller then his friend. He had honey brown hair which fell over his eyes in a mess of tangled locks. His stark blue eyes glistened brightly across a lean, handsome face. He wore a similar tan tunic with baggy sleeves. His slightly darker leggings were just as baggy as his companion's yet his boots were slightly lesser in quality. Like his friend, he also wore a knife strapped to his person, yet his was located on his left arm. He also had a somewhat large bag strapped in a cheap dirty cloth around his shoulder. 

Suddenly a huge shape burst from the misty dark clouds as if it were a meteor bringing flames of death towards all below. Both boys quickly ducked towards cover as the huge beast continued to fly across the skies then disappeared into the distance, letting the misted clouds swallow it whole.

The brown haired boy smirked a bit then inched closer towards the mammoth structural prison. However, A firm hand quickly fastened around his shoulder before he could go any further. 

"Zieg are you nuts!" The dark haired boy hissed in a quiet rant. "Wait up and think a minute will you!? This is the Imperial Prison! Do you know what those winglys will do if they catch us here? They'll either have their Virage tear us to shreds or they'll throw is in that prison themselves and then I'm sure you know what happens next. No human has ever left that structure alive!"

Zieg sighed in frustration as he turned around once more to regard his dark haired friend. "Flain, we've been over this before remember? Look, I've already told you what I've come here to do. If you can't respect my decision and help me, then leave!"

"You know I can't do that Zieg! You're part of our guild, and all guild members are united as family. We look out for our own."

"Then shut up and help me!"

"I 'AM' trying to help you 'brother'!" This place is evil man! If we stay here any longer we're bound to get caught!"

"I'll take the risk!" Zieg's face was now beaming with anxiety. "I've been waiting for this moment my whole life!"

"Damnit Zieg!" Flain seethed, shaking his fists in frustration and anger. "Give up these dreams of heroism and rebellion! They're all fantasies! Far fetched dreams that'll never come true! Come back to reality! You're one of the guild's best members brother. Your skill is nearly unparalleled. If we lost you to something stupid like this…"

Zieg's expression suddenly shifted from one of anxiety to one of unbridled anger. "Don't you DARE hold that guilt trip over me Flain! I may be good but you're way better then me. And besides that, everyone else in the guild is strong enough to look after themselves. They don't need me to baby sit them and bail them out of the fire anymore."

Flain gave Zieg an almost desperate look as he gripped his friend's shoulders. "Zieg listen to me! This is madness! To think you have the ability to go up against the winglys!?! It's insane!"

"NO!" Zieg said furiously, while shaking out of his friend's grasp. "You may be my best friend Flain but I'm not going to listen to you this time. I'm tired of living a life of fear! If I die, I want to die my way! I'm not going to be content with just waiting for some wingly nobody to come by one day and pick me off just to spite us humans! I'm going to make my own destiny!"

Flain sighed heavily, realizing there was nothing more he could do to change his friend's mind. He leaned back sagely into a pile of rubble, lowering his head towards the dirty earth. "So you've got this whole thing planned out then?" He asked in a voice devoid of emotion.

"Yes. I've been studying the prison layouts for 2 months now and I've finally figured out where he is and the best way to get to him unnoticed."

Flain raised his head to regard his friend once more, only this time with steady, unwavering eyes. "Nothing I can do will change your mind will it?"

"…No…"

"Fine… then I'm coming with you brother. If your going to risk your life against the winglys then you might as well have all the help you can get."

A warm smile slowly formed over Zieg's face as he regarded his best friend, the leader of the Dragons Guild. Whether he knew it or not, Zieg had looked up to Flain all of his life. When he was younger, everything he did, he did in hopes that Flain would be proud of him. Now, at the age of 15, that childhood admiration had lessened considerably yet the vestiges of it along with a load of respect were still there to this day. 

Zieg's bright eyes flashed with a tiny glint of disbelief. "Flain… you would do this for me?"

The elder boy of 17 returned the smile with an even brighter one of his own. "What do you take me for? We're best friends right? It wouldn't be right of me to just leave you hanging like that. Besides, like I said before, we of the Dragons Guild look out for each other."

"Flain… thanks" Zieg clasped hands with his best friend and guild brother, still smiling anxiously. 

"Just remember," Flain said, still keeping his hand clasped around his friend's. "You owe me big for this one."

"I always pay my debts. Well, we better get moving. We do have a time window ya know."

Flain shrugged slightly then rose to a crouching position. "I suspected as much."

Zieg lead the way, as he quickly dashed from their former cover, towards the ledge of the overhang. Flain followed, albeit a little more nervously. Zieg looked up towards the sky, checking the horizon for any signs of Virage patrol. Fortunately the sky was clear. The brown haired boy quickly turned towards his companion, giving him a thumbs up. Flain nodded then swiftly scaled along side his friend. The two boys had been working together long enough to know how to act like a team and throw signals without much interpretation. 

Zieg quickly threw himself over the edge then caught the lip of the overhang at the last second. Once this was accomplished, he then secured his legs about the rocky surface to the side of the overhang wall and began scaling down carefully, yet with as much haste as he could muster. Flain mimicked his friend's movements perfectly and with a greater amount of skill. 

Zieg couldn't deny the huge amount of awe he felt as he watched his friend scale down the wall faster then him with an even greater amount of ease. Nonetheless, Zieg kept his pace, as he could clearly remember the last time he had tried to compete with his friends skill, it had resulted in more then a few broken bones. 

Soon enough both boys were at the bottom of the cliff and were now stealthily making their way along the prison territory. A wingly guard was standing only a few feet away from them. Fortunately, he was sound asleep, leaning on his uprooted spear with a vacant smile on his face. 

Beads of sweat pulsated down Flain's face as he quickly scampered past the sleeping guard as quietly as he could. Zieg followed with equal silence.

"This is nuts!" Flain hissed once the two boys were behind another outcropping. 

"It's too late to turn back now." Zieg retorted, breathing heavily.

"I know that already!" Flain huffed in a slight fit. Unfortunately, his friend wasn't paying much attention to him at the moment. 

Zieg peered over the edge of the outcropping and noticed a wingly Guard making his way towards them. However, Zieg had studied their formation and knew the guard would pass them by without taking any notice of their concealed position. Breathing a silent sigh, Zieg turned his face back towards the center of their cover. The severity of their actions was finally sinking into his mind yet it only made him more determined then ever to accomplish what he came here for. 

Zieg turned his head once more towards his friend; his face flushed of all its previous luster. Now he merely looked anxious and weary. "The wingly guard is making his way towards us but he won't spot us so long as we hold our positions." 

Flain sighed lightly then looked up towards the sky. "Sounds like we've got a pinch of time then. So tell me, who exactly is this guy your searching for anyway?"

"You've never heard the tales?" Zieg was now regarding his friend with an astonished expression as if the Dragon Guild leader was supposed to know exactly what he was talking about. 

"I can't say that I have." Flain replied directly. "Forgive me if I don't keep up on the times of who frequents the Imperial Prison but I'd rather not associate myself with that particular element."

Zieg sighed, annoyed at his friend's obvious disinterest. "The man I'm searching for is the hero of legend. He's said to have been the first and only creature ever to have actually killed a wingly. He was the leader of the first rebellion here on Karsack. It's because of him that our people have developed the will to fight."

"So I guess he's also the reason why our people now have to struggle to survive and live in fear of random death for the rest of their living days eh?" Flain added disdainfully. 

Zieg glared at his friend. "Would you condemn him for wanting to save our people? He's a hero!"

"So you say… Look, are you sure this guy is even alive? The first rebellion was 8 decades ago right? Even if the guy could live to be that old, you still gotta take into consideration what the winglys do in those prisons. It wouldn't make sense for them to want to keep him alive."

"But that's just it!" Zieg returned anxiously. "He 'is' still alive! I've heard more then a few rumors of it. And if they did kill him, the winglys wouldn't hesitate to put his dead corps on display for the city to see. Look, I know he's alive!"

"And when you find him, then what? The guys an old geezer! Assuming he can still speak, what do you expect him to do? Lead a new rebellion? You'll be lucky if he can even lead himself to the bathroom!"

"That's not the point!" Zieg hissed. "If I free him, it would be a symbol to the rest of the people of Karsack that humans can fight back and that we wont go out simply lying down!"

"Are you looking to cause more pain and turmoil? What do you think the wingly's will do when they find out. They'll annihilate this city!"

"They can't! They need us for structural support."

"Even still, they won't hesitate to kill more of us off! I don't think this is such a wise idea!" 

"If the humans fight back we wont have to worry about the consequences!"

"And if they don't?"

"…Then I'll find another way… In either case, I won't just sit idle anymore."

Flain grumbled angrily then leaned back against the surface of their cover. Zieg looked around the edge then gripped his comrade's shoulder. "Ok he's gone. Let's move quickly!"

Flain followed suit, albeit with less enthusiasm then before. It was as Zieg had said. The former guard was nowhere to be seen. However, Flain had not time to ponder this any further as Zieg quickly gripped his shoulder and ushered the two of them deeper into the dark fortress. 

Zieg quickly darted right and left, keeping his eyes fastened on every nook and carny, in case anything came out at them. Subconsciously, free hand fastened tightly about his dirty clothed item. Flain pondered lightly on this but shook the thought from his mind just as quick. 

Finally the two boys made it to a far off edge of the prison. The air was more humid here and stunk of a horrible odor. Flain didn't have to focus on much of his imagination to guess where they were now. Looking around he saw the huge piles of fecal matter and other more unsavory objects lying vacantly scattered about. A few feet higher he saw a long dark tube leading outwards and below it was a dirty smelly pit filled with liquid. Flain didn't want to even think about where some of that liquid came from. His throat soon became parch from disgust and a sudden urge to lose his lunch. He could almost feel the stench now as it assaulted his nostrils. 

"Zieg… you can't be serious. You don't expect us to actually…?"

Zieg turned around to face his friend. The grim expression on his face confirmed that he too didn't think too highly of climbing through the smelly fecal shoot. Yet it also confirmed that that was indeed what he had in mind for them to do. 

"Oh god! Zieg no! Man that's gross!"

"It's the only way we'll be able to get inside unnoticed!"

"Brother, once we're finished climbing through that rut, we'll be a hell of a lot more 'noticable' then before. We'll be smelling like $hit for crying out loud!"

"Don't worry." Zieg assured his comrade, gripping his shoulder. "The prison smells worse inside. Believe me, they won't notice."

"Oh, now that's just 'all' I needed to hear right now!" Flain hissed sarcastically.

"We don't have time for this." Zieg quickly jumped up onto the rim of the tube. The slimy substance from within made it troublesome for him to secure a grip but by sheer determination and skill, he was finally able to hoist himself inside. Once there, he reached down towards his companion. "It's now or never Flain."

He could see the indecision in his friend's eyes before Flain finally looked up towards him with a stern glare. " You are 'DEFINITLY' going to owe me big for this one."

Flain jumped up skillfully and caught hold of his friend's grasp. He grimaced slightly at the more horrid stench of the tunnel along with the wet slimy sensation he felt on his friend's grasp.

Zieg paid it no mind as he was still currently trying to clear his sense of the smells. Without another word, Zieg stealthily made his way up the tube with quiet resolve. The substances all around them made his trek difficult however he continued to scale the area nonetheless. Flain swiftly followed suit, trying to avoid touching anything as much as possible. 

The two companions finally reached the top. Zieg carefully pulled up the lid of the shoot and noticed a hallway inside. He looked down towards a gagging Flain. "You ok down there?"

"Let's just get the hell out of here!" His friend replied, in between gasps.

Zieg skillfully hoisted himself out of the tube but held back the urge to cover his nose again. It was as he had said earlier. The smell was indeed worse inside. Flain carefully followed. 

"Damn! You weren't kidding when you said the prison area smelled worse! Phew!"

"We better keep moving." Zieg said, ignoring his friend's antics. "I don't know where the guards are at in here."

"What?"

"Because we're in the trash area, they don't normally list posted guards on the layouts but the fact that people could do what you and I just did, says that is it quite possible they did indeed post guards."

"I can't see how anyone would ever do what we just did…" Flain grumbled nonchalantly but quickly followed his friend down the corridor nonetheless. 

The area was worse then any other place the two boys had ever seen before. Plaster hung from the walls at every angle. Jutting spikes from metal wall screws veered outwards towards them making their journey down the corridor all the more hazardous. The floor was filled with more excrement and trash. Blood was the commanding factor however. Bodies lay strewn about as if they were throw to the side. Each one was going through various stages of decomposition. Some were so far gone as to be complete skeletons while others looked as if they were freshly killed. The hall was fairly wide yet because of the spikes, the two boys were forced to walk single file. The air felt humid and moist to the two young guild members. Obviously the stench of death, blood and decay added a certain quality and texture to the air. 

This all made Flain's blood crawl seeing this all with his very own eyes. He had head some bad stories about the Imperial prison but in this case, a picture was definitely worth more then a thousand words. 

Zieg carefully made his way down the hallway, silently and careful to avoid stepping on any shards or items which would draw attention to them. Flain, however, was a master at stealth and so he out maneuvered Zieg. Once he got to the corner of the hall, he could see another long hallway with three separate partitions jutting both left and right. 

"Great…" Flain whispered. "Now where do we go?"

Zieg made his way alongside his dark haired friend and surveyed their options. "We go up." He replied simply, then turned his head upwards. 

"What?" Flain looked up as well and sure enough they saw a ventilation shaft.

Zieg easily jumped onto the shaft edge and entered. Flain followed close behind. Zieg saw his friend's obvious distaste as the stench in the shaft was even worse if at all possible. Nonetheless Zieg made his way down the shaft and made a sharp right at the corner. 

"Where are we going?" Flain finally asked from behind. 

Zieg sighed in slight frustration. "Just wait." He replied. "You'll find out soon enough." 

Finally Zieg saw a lowering pit out of the shaft. He quickly dropped down. Flain had a shocked expression on his face but quickly followed suit for fear Zieg was injured. 

However, Zieg was far from it. The shaft had led to what seemed to be a cave-like tunnel. The brown haired boy was currently kneeling over the edge of the catwalk, dipping his hands into the stream that followed down a narrow path. Flain was overjoyed at seeing this. The smell had lessened greatly and it almost seemed as if this area were particularly kept in considerable condition. 

Zieg vigorously washed the liquid over himself, cleaning as much of the foul smelling material off of him as possible. Flain followed him with equal intensity. 

"It's about time!" The dark haired boy raved excitedly. "I couldn't stand that stuff being on me a second longer! Phew!"

Zieg smiled towards his friend. "Neither could I. Well at least we won't be smelling like our surroundings."

"How much further do we have to go anyway?" Flain asked curiously.

"Not much really. There's a door to the left of this catwalk. Only we won't be going through the door but the grate right next to it. It's kinda small in there but we'll fit through well enough." 

"Ok… doesn't sound too bad." Flain replied, splashing a shower of water over his face and hair. " What's next after that?"

Zieg continued scrubbing his clothing to remove the stench from it. "After that, we'll eventually come across a metal ladder. We scale up that and once we're through, we'll have reached our target."

"Really?" Flain asked, dumbfounded. "That easy huh?"

"There's still the risk." Zieg reminded him. "It's just like you said, remember? Not many people would scale up a garbage shoot to break into the Imperial prison. And aside from that, Usually there should have been guards posted in that area. At least I suspected there would be…"

"Maybe they took a break?" Flain offered washing himself down further.

"… Maybe… Their security does seem more lax then usual though."

"Who knows." Flain replied nonchalantly. Zieg could tell the elder boy was momentarily content as he continued washing himself further in the stream. A soft smile played on the brown haired boy's lips. If there was anything Flain liked the most, it was a nice shower. He remembered how his friend would spend hours on end at the local water stream. 

Zieg kept himself from chuckling and turned to face his friend. "We'll let's get going before our luck runs out eh?"

Flain nodded but Zieg still caught the slightly disappointed look in his eyes. 

After an hour of shifting through the grate and climbing of the narrow ladder, the two boys finally made there way to the top of the ladder, now just inches from their destination. Zieg carefully hoisted the top lid open, having to ram his arm into it as the grate was locked securely. Fortunately for them, the rustic condition of it, made it much easier to open by sheer force alone. A stark light immediately filtered through the ladder area, momentarily blinding the two boys. Zieg could feel his whole body tense in anxiety and anticipation. He was just inches away from realizing his life dream. 

Finally, the young boy worked up enough courage to climb out of the opening. He nimbly hopped to the ground and immediately scanned his surroundings for fear that some of the guards might be posted in the area. To his fortune, the room was practically devoid of anyone save one. Zieg almost reeled over in disgust. So far this was the worst smelling room of them all. 

Flain quickly walked up along side his friend, covering his nose with the edge of his tunic. "I thought you said the smells would get better once we reached our target."

Zieg said nothing, still slightly mesmerized by his surroundings. All around, the room was solid stone. Various torture equipment lay strewn about to the side, blood caking the edges. On the walls, there were more blood stains along with a few area's chipped away as if attacked by weapons. Manacles hung limp from the upper regions, those too having blood stains. Practically the whole room stunk of it. Blood was not the only scent they smelled. The cloying scent of rust and coal mixed in together with the horrendous fumes of excrement and dried sweat filled their nostrils like a plague. 

Flain was obviously displeased as he continued reeling as if he were going to pass out at any second. Zieg continued to look on into the empty room, walking even closer. To the right, he immediately saw a steel table, also endowed with blood and more various torture tools. So engrossed was he with these new items, he never noticed the shriveled, bony organism sitting directly behind him.

"What destiny pulls you to me young one…" 

Zieg immediately spun around, gripping his dagger. His eyes suddenly fell upon the most horrible sight he had ever seen in his life. The old man sat a mere five inches away yet it was as if Zieg could see the very heart of the man's dying soul. Dressed only in rags, the man's once brown eyes were clouded with gray. They collected in a mass of wrinkled, swollen eyelids. His face was haggard from rickets and various forms of skin disease. The little hair he did have, fell in strands of white down his face and back. His whole body was thinned right to the bone and Zieg could nearly see every artery in the man's body as they continued to pump with life. The man's clothing was ragged and torn consisting of only a ripped shroud that covered his shoulders and a towel like wrapping around his waist. 

Even though the man was the epitome of a wreck, Zieg still found himself draw to the old man's eyes. There was something within them that spoke louder that any appearance anyone could ever hope to maintain. 

"You're him aren't you…?" Zieg said, almost in a whisper. "The great rebellion hero Arthose…" 

The old man did not break his stare as he looked intently into Zieg's eyes. Nor did he bother to answer the young boy's question. "What destiny pulls you to me young one!" He repeated, this time with a hint of anger edged in his voice.

Zieg found himself fumbling for a response, still caught up in that intent glare. "I… well… That is, we're here to save you!"

"Why?" the old man asked immediately. 

"What?"

"Why do you wish to rescue me? I am far in age and my end is shortly at hand. What could you possible do to save me?"

Zieg was speechless. Of all the responses he had prepared for, this one he hadn't suspected in the least. "What are you saying? You were once the leader of the first Rebellion of Karsack are you not? You were the hope of our people! You can lead them again!"

"How? It is impossible. The winglys have done their work well on me. I have nothing left to give young one. Why are you wasting your time and your life on me?"

Zieg could find no answer as he simply stared at the man with a touch of fear in his eyes. Flain watched from the distance with a mute expression on his face.

"Well? Answer me! What do you hope to accomplish by setting me free? Have you not realized that rebellion only leads to suffering amongst our people? Would you risk to endanger them once more as I have in my youth?"

"It won't be like that!" Zieg nearly screamed in anxiety. "I won't fail! I'll set our people towards the path of freedom! Even if it means my life!"

"Foolishness…" 

"What?"

"FOOLISHNESS!! Going against the winglys is suicide! Why do you wish to throw your life away! You still have not fully answered my question!"

"…" Zieg found that he was too shocked even to respond anymore as he simply stared at the old man with astonished eyes.

"What is it you seek to gain!?!" the old man continued heedlessly. "Don't you know you will die boy? Is it not enough that you will die but that you have to risk the lives of countless other innocents as well? Would you have them suffer too for your mistakes!? Well would you???"

"NO!" Zieg nearly screamed finally. "No, I would never do that because I would never fail! I don't care if the wingly are powerful! I don't care if they can destroy entire cities on a singly whim! I don't care if I die fighting for what I believe in! What I do know is that I can't stand it anymore! I can't stand being forced to live my life in fear for the rest of my days! I can't stand having to live in the fear that my future will consist of enslavement for the rest of my life! And I can't stand that the winglys have so much control as to snuff out a single life simply on a whim! I'm telling you I can't stand it anymore! I can not live this way! Wingly be damned, I 'WILL' not live this way! EVER!"

Flain was completely baffled by Zieg's whole speech and now simply watched in open-mouthed awe.

The old man had a different reaction however. A soft smile traced his lips despite the wrinkles which tried to hide it. His eyes glinted with a far off light which neither boy could exactly place, yet it was still there nonetheless. 

"I am relieved…" The old man replied finally. "I see the burning desire of freedom within your soul. I sense a great destiny within you…"

Zieg's former expression shifted from one of anger to one of sudden shock. "What… do you mean?"

"You, young boy, are of a dying breed. Your valor and determination is commendable. I sense a greater destiny within you. Never lose sight of your dreams. For if you hold tight enough, you will find the power you need to overthrow the wingly monarchs. All that is required is the will. The power will follow."

Zieg was completely baffled. "… Old man… I'm not sure I understand. What do you mean by me having a greater destiny?"

"You will know when the time is right… Listen to me… both of you… never lose sight of your objectives… and at the same time, never lose sight of the loyalty the both of you hold towards one another. For if you separate, a broken bond of friendship holds far greater pain then even the most sharp of blades. Stay united and together you can accomplish your goals. It is only through the loyalty companions hold towards each other that salvation and victory can truly be obtained…"

"You speak as if you're on your deathbed old man." Flain spoke for the first time, with only a slight shred of concern in his voice. 

The old man regarded him now, his smile slowly fading a bit. "You… have many trials ahead before you can truly meet your final obstacles towards the path of glory. It would be wise to hold fast to your friends especially."

Flain squinted his eyes, giving the old man an odd look. "What?"

"It is as young Flain describes it." The old man suddenly continued, ignoring Flain entirely. "I speak as if I don't have any time left because that is exactly the case…"

"Don't say things like that!" Zieg quickly reiterated clasping the man's shoulders eagerly. "Hey you're going to make it! Trust me, we won't let you die!"

The man eased himself more comfortably onto the hard stone surface, smiling up proudly towards Zieg. "I thank you for giving me hope in my last moments of life young man. You have truly shown me that the path of the future is much brighter now… you have proven that my many years of suffering were not without merit."

Zieg was now looking on at the old man with raw anxiety and fear in his expression. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "B… but you can't die! We need you!" 

The old man chuckled slightly, then inhaled the air into his lungs in one quick hiss as if forcing his lungs to continue functioning for just a while longer. "Zieg… y… you don't need me to become your… cornerstone of support…. The answer towards true strength lies from within… Search within your soul and find that drive that inspired you to come to my rescue… The will and the strength is there… within you… use your gifts wisely, herald of the red dragon… use your gifts and change our destiny…" Before he could do anything, the old man suddenly reached out his hand and placed a finger onto Zieg's forehead. "A gift…" The old man explained. Suddenly a burst of bright red light shot out from the man's fingertips illuminating him and Zieg for a split second. So fast was the entire action that it was questionable as to whether it ever truly happened if it was simply of fragmented imagination.

Zieg blinked a few times, as if suddenly coming out of a trance. The old man immediately went limp in his arms. Zieg was now becoming more flustered as he continued to clutch the old man's shoulders. The old man's body became weaker now as he had finally depleted the last of his energy. His eyes lulled back into his skull and his mouth parted slightly. 

"I have shown you the way. Now…give…our people…free…dom…*"

"No!" Zieg nearly screamed. "Don't go! You can't leave…you can't…" The boy refused to accept the scene before him as he helplessly sank his face into the chest of the now dead hero of 80 years past. Flain watched on with morbid stoicism. He felt sorry for his friend yet at the same time, he hoped now that his good friend would realize the root of his error and forget his drastic ways.

"Zieg… It's time to go…"

Slowly, Zieg carefully lifted his head up from the dead man's chest, new determination shining brightly in his eyes. "Yes…" The young boy agreed. "It's time we left… But we're taking the body with us… We owe him that much at least."

Flain sighed but nodded his head. Bending low, he helped his friend carry the limp weight of the dead man down the way they had come. During their voyage back, the trip was slow and rather uneventful. However, in the mind of the young man known as Zieg, a new level of determinism etched its way into his soul. No longer would he fight for the glory of heroism or the satisfaction of revenge. The old man had shown him through example that sheer bravado and bravery were not all one needed to attain victory. A new goal etched its way into Zieg's heart and it wouldn't be accessed by acquiring figureheads to rally the masses. No, Zieg's vision became much clearer now. No longer was it a vision of selfish heroism or pride any more. Instead it was a vision of freedom and the preservation of all.

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's Note: I know the part about the way the entered the tunnel was pretty gross but please forgive me one that one. It was the best way I could describe the horrible setting the characters are living in this day and age. Hopefully things will get quite a bit more hectic as the story progresses and less gross. Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 2. 


	2. Cruel Misfortunes

DRAGON CAMPAIGN  ****

DRAGON CAMPAIGN

Cruel misfortunes

****

CHAPTER 2

The floating city of Vangdoria. As legend has it, this city was amongst one of the first Wingly territories to be built. However, now in the present day timeline of things, this city is particularly responsible for transportation of goods from the ground level to the Wingly communities in the clouds. Because of this important task, and the growing demand for supplies requested by wealthy Wingly property owners, the city of Vangdoria accumulated a high demand for slave labor. Thus, Vangdoria was now easily the most diverse area in the world when it came to cultural and racial differences. It was also a fact, that because of this racial melting pot, hostilities between the differing cultures was constantly at an all time high. Nonetheless, the Wingly officials made sure the jobs of their slaves got done and also that any outbreaks never veer too far out of control.

Unfortunately for the Winglys, outbreaks did in fact become more out of control over the years and after the 80 year revolution that had taken place in Karsack, the races on Vangdoria finally worked up to courage to revolt themselves. Through the passing of decades, The Winglys were able to secure a firm grasp on their city of transportation, however they were constantly running low on supplies due to random rebel attacks to sabotage the Wingly profits and commodity. Ultimately, the goal of the rebels was to strip their Wingly enslavers of their strength and power, either through starvation from lack of supplies or through social upheaval due to economic decomposition. 

It was because of these reasons that the Wingly Emperor, Melbu Frahma finally decided to put an end to the heart of this rebellion once and for all. Frahma took the risk of pulling out most of his soldiers from major areas of Wingly control all so his minions could amass a terrifying force upon the area where rebellion was at its highest and most dangerous. The lower creatures would never realize that security had become lax and even still, it would only last until the Wingly overlords had completely demolished the rebels on Vangdoria. Afterwards, order would be restored and any loose ends that may have occurred while the Winglys were away, Melbu Frahma would be sure to tie up so as to show the people once more, the true might of their Wingly superiors. 

As far as finding the rebellion hideout, it was an easy task, as Melbu's generals were skilled in the art of interrogation. Finally some of the human rebel captives had submitted in revealing the vital information needed to crush their enemies. Melbu Frahma specifically informed his generals to give those humans the reward they deserved for giving them the information; a long and painful death. Melbu had no tolerance for rebels, especially humans, who he deemed the worst of all species. 

A wicked smile formed on Frahma's face as he lounged comfortably in his floating throne. Even though he could have left the annihilation of the rebels up to any of his four supreme generals, he saw it necessary that he personally lead this battle. His stark, neon green eyes glowed with malice and bloodlust as he and his minions sped through the clouds heading towards the trade-city at lightning speed. 

__

'All the better to strike fear in the hearts and minds of my slaves.' The Wingly Emperor thought smugly. _'After all, I haven't had a good fight in some time. Don't disappoint me rebels. Provide me with the entertainment I seek!'_

That was the final thought on Melbu's mind as he and his massive armada of Wingly soldiers advanced forward upon the unsuspecting area of Aldo, the rebels single stronghold. 

****

Maktav Tervano sighed heavily while leaning forward against the table in the small meeting area. Like all other places given to lesser creatures, their surroundings were shaggy and worn down. Age old sheet cloth hung against the opening of their small hut, opting as their door. The very walls of the room were of low quality and stood firm only by the renewed efforts of the slaves to find better support to keep it standing. 

The contents of the room closely resembled the inhabitants. Both were worn and weary either through age or hard labor. A large, old desk was at the center of the room with a few chairs and a small serving tray off to the side holding a small amount of food, the best the slaves could do as Winglys saw fit to hardly ever feed their slaves.

Maktav was a relatively tall man. He had medium length black hair that slightly swept over his eyes. His build was muscular and he had strong hands proving his worth as a fighter and as a laborer. 

Aside from Maktav, four other men inhabited the room. All of which were of different races. One was a Giganto. Another was Mininto. An elder creature bore the features signifying him as a dwarf. And finally, the fourth was of the race of trolls. Though normally, if such races were ever in contact with each other, there would be constant fighting, one of the major things that kept this rebellion going so long was the ability of these rebels to work with one another for a common cause. However that still never stopped the occasional spurt of racial tendencies from one or another. For now though, all knew the importance of their alliance and thus, all tolerated one another for a common good, Maktav being the most adamant of the five about this union. 

Unfortunately, things did not seem well as all four of the officials glared angrily towards one another. Obviously they had fallen into yet another disagreement.

"I'm sorry but I can't comply with your reasoning…" Maktav stated calmly amidst glowering eyes. 

"And why not? Ruthiezeek the Dwarf, nearly shouted angrily towards him. He slammed his fists forcefully into the table causing the wood structure to moan slightly in protest. "Our men have been captured! Our worst fears have finally been realized! It is only a matter of time before the Winglys come down on us! We must fight!"

"And I still stand firm in my belief that we wait for a better time before lashing out directly at our enemies!"

"What would you have us do?" This from the lanky form of the mininto sitting across from Maktav. "Surely you don't suggest we just stay here waiting for the Winglys reaction. By then it would be too late."

"Of course! I don't suggest we wait. I agree we must act but not in the way you're all thinking. Look, if we confront the Winglys now, we'll be massacred! We don't have that kind of strength yet."

"Then by all means, human, tell us!" The troll seethed. "What do you suggest we do about this problem!?!"

"Relocate! I say we go someplace else a good distance away. Try and keep throwing the Wingly off until they finally give up their search."

"Do you know how much conflict that will cause?" The dwarf hissed. "If we were to relocate, many of my people would complain. Many of them have grown attached to this area and the fact that we would have to relocate is like a slap in the face towards everything we've accomplished here!"

"Yes he is correct my friend." The Mininto agreed. "If we were to flee, our minions morale would decrease greatly. At this point in time, that is a conflict we cannot afford."

"Avertron, is your logic so clouded with bravado as well? Can't you see we don't have a choice? If we fight, we'll be destroyed. We can't win! Not like this!"

"And why not?" The troll asked. "We've amassed many rebels. If we tally them together the Wingly can't hope to stand against us."

"Are you so quick to forget the Virage they have as their army? Do you expect us to defeat those as well? We are in over our heads!"

"No human!" The troll seethed. "You are merely cowering at the first sign of danger. Had I known humans were this weak willed I might not have agreed to an alliance in the first place! Even if they have Virages, we still have them beat by sheer number! We can still take them!"

Maktav sighed, lowering his head in frustration. "Why can't you all listen to reason…" he mumbled silently. 

Avertron cast his friend a concerned glance then turned his eyes towards the rest of the table. "Well, I think we should settle this with a vote. All those in favor of taking a stand against the Winglies?" 

Avertron watched in satisfaction as nearly everyone's hand in the room rose, including his own. The only one remaining dormant was Maktav's. 

"It seems the decision is final then. Four in favor of your one, Maktav." Avertron's eyes softened as he continued to stare at his friend sympathetically. "Please understand. This is for the best. We could change the tide of battle."

"No…" Maktav muttered silently. "No you've doomed us all with your rash actions." Suddenly he stood up and glared angrily towards all the faces in the room. "Well I hope you're all happy. You'll have your little war and in the end you'll doom everyone and everything we've stood for! When the end finally does come upon us, reap my words comrades, reap them and know your mistake!" With that, Maktav spun smartly on his heels and stalked out of the room angrily. Avertron's expression never changed as he regarded his friend's retreating figure.

"Don't feel too bad Avertron." The dwarf consoled. "It's natural he be so hesitant about fighting. He is only human after all."

****

Maktav angrily pulled aside the curtain entrance to his home. Scowling in anger, he marched straight towards the center room table and sat down fretfully. A second later a lovely woman with long black hair and a slim yet graceful figure, easily walked into the room and placed her arms lovingly over him. 

"My husband… what is wrong?"

Maktav sighed and looked upwards with weary eyes towards the woman he loved. Oddly enough, it was almost as if all of his pent of anger and frustration left him, if only for a moment as he gazed into the pools of his wife's light blue irises. A smile lightly touched his lips while he cupped his hand over his wife's. 

"Everything my dear. It's the alliance. Those fools believe our only salvation lies within battle. They can't realize that it's only a waste of lives and effort to fight the Winglys now. They're too powerful."

"And you told them this?" His wife asked patiently. "Surely if you just explained it to them-"

"They won't listen." Maktav said, cutting her off. "Not a single one of them, not even Avertron. They're all too deeply engrossed in their ego's."

His wife, Asariya looked into his eyes with love and concern. "Then what will become of us if we were to get involved with war now. We couldn't possibly win…"

Maktav was silent for a few moments, staring at the ground with a slight frown creasing his brow. Finally he closed his eyes and nodded vacantly as if finally coming to a final decision. "Asariya… I will protect you and our Rose."

"But how?" Asariaya asked. "If the alliance has decided then what could you possibly do? By the code of the alliance, you are bound to fight by their side."

"And yet, I will not fight." Maktav said with firmness in his voice. "We will flee, the three of us. If the alliance wants a war then they shall have one but I will not subject my family to such foolishness!"

"Maktav…" His wife clasped his hands nervously. Maktav stood and embraced his wife in a heartfelt hug. "You must pack your possessions my love. Tomorrow we leave. We will stow away in a random cargo ship and make our way towards the lands below. From there we will reside unbeknownst to everyone else."

"But the rebellion…" 

"Hush my love, we will not give up our stand against the Wingly but that will come at its own accord. I will not risk you or our daughter to the cruelties of war."

Slowly, Maktav wrapped his arms around his wife and brought their lips together in a tight embrace. Asariaya in turn wrapped her arms around her husband lovingly.

"Mom… Dad…? What's going on?"

Maktav and Asariya broke their embrace to gaze upon their 13 year-old daughter with proud eyes. She was a stunningly beautiful girl. She had inherited her mothers beautiful looks with more striking features yet her solid black eyes she had received from her father's side.

"We are leaving Rose," Maktav said with a faint smile in his eyes. "Come tomorrow we will be gone from this place. You must help your mother pack for our journey."

"But father, why are we leaving? I have so many friends here. I don't want to leave them behind."

"Honey you must." Asariya pleaded with her daughter. "Please understand it is for the best."

"But mom, I-"

Suddenly Rose words were cut off by a loud shuddering explosion. So intense was the shock that everyone in the house fell over as the very ground below them shook. 

"Maktav! What's happening!?!" Asariya screamed rushing over to protect her daughter. 

"Maktav grit his teeth as he pushed himself back up to his feet then rushed over to the window. However the sight that greet him was a troubling one. His face became ashen white. Another shock wave hammered down shaking them once more. This time Maktav kept hold of his footing yet his face never changed expressions as he continued staring dumbfounded towards the window.

"Maktav!" Asariya screamed fearfully. "What's happening!"

Suddenly there was another explosion, this time blowing straight through the wall. Maktav flew back from the impact and the wall crumbled under the intense force of the attack. For the first time Asariya caught a glimpse of the terror that had so completely gripped her husband's heart. All around her she could hear screaming. Screams of death mixed in with orders being shouted. Everywhere she looked there were flames. The whole sector was bathed in flames and dark smoke. Up in the skies she saw the endless number of Virages swooping down upon their town and suddenly she realized what was happening.

"No… dear heavens NO! They can't be attacking! How! How could they!"

"Asariya get back!" Maktav ordered forcefully. He slowly picked himself up off the ground, a huge pool of blood trailed from his mid section where his hand was clutching his waist tightly. 

"Maktav you're hurt! We have to get you to a healer!"

"NO!" Maktav nearly shouted, astonishing his wife and scaring her and their daughter more then a little.

"Dad…" Rose perked fearfully, still hiding from within the folds of her mother's arms. 

"Asariya go!" Maktav ordered. "Take Rose with you and run to the port. Y… you can still make it in time…" Maktav was now coughing up blood. The screaming and the explosions intensified. Soon the whole area was bathed in red. Fire licked up at the walls and the streets. Soon visions of flying armored forms appeared out of the distance. 

Rose watched in horror as she saw many men rushing up towards those armored forms and falling in pain as they were impaled by blades wielded by the intruders. She couldn't hold back the tears now, tears of pain and sorrow for all the men that were now dying in the blaze or by the hands of the Wingly. She couldn't stand the hollering of death floating through the air at all angles. She couldn't stand the blood that seemed to flow everywhere on the ground. The clashing of swords and the loud sounds of wings beating through the air carrying death wherever they flew. Sharp flames licked at her feet and Rose quickly sank deeper into the protection of her mother. 

"Please… make it stop, please." She kept whispering into her mother's ears. Unfortunately her mother couldn't help her now as she saw the sharp glistening tears sliding down her cheeks. 

More screams ensued throughout the air and Rose sank even deeper into her mother's arms. For she knew those screams, they were the screams of her dearest friends getting murdered ruthlessly by Wingly. She couldn't stand it, the sickening sounds of swords sliding through flesh and the following screams of agony. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Mom! Please make it stop!" She said now, more forcefully.

Maktav watched on sadly towards his wife and daughter, ashamed and horrified that they had to sit through this death. Never before had he ever felt so helpless before them. "Daddy will end it sweaty." He said calmly all the while forcing his hand deeper into the wound as his life's blood seeped more and more through the cracks of his fingers. 

"Daddy won't let the bad men hurt you any more…" 

"Maktav!" His wife screamed, pure agony in her voice as she reached out to him with one outstretched hand. Maktav turned slowly to regard her fearful, agonized face then closed his eyes lightly. "I love you Aseriaya. Now please go. I can't go with you now. Think about our daughter!"

"Maktav don't leave us! Please!"

Without replying, Maktav suddenly rushed out into the flames, still gripping his wound tightly. Only one thought swam through his mind now. Only one feverish thought that manifested itself in his disillusioning vision. He would protect his family, no matter what. 

All around him the explosions became louder, the Wingly numbers grew larger, the rebels grew shorter and the screaming intensified. Absently Maktav saw Avertron fighting off a particularly large Wingly with a cutlass. Avertron swung low to parry an attack but it was too late. The Wingly's sword met flesh as it ripped Avertron's leg right off. The Mininto screamed in pain as the Wingly held his sword over the man's head. Maktav wanted to scream out, to run to his friend's aid but he couldn't. He simply couldn't. To do so, would mean putting his wife and daughter at stake. He had given everything for the alliance and this was his reward. He had failed at being a good husband, he had failed at being a good father and he had failed at being a leader but by everything he stood for, he would certainly not fail now.

He closed his eyes as his friends last death scream waffered through the air before the Wingly took his head clean off his shoulders with a quick sword swipe. Maktav saw a Wingly soldier charging his way, baring his sword menacingly. 

"No…" Maktav raved, clutching his wound even tighter now. He absently picked up a vacant sword at his feet. Blood trailed down his fingers as he did so; he realized only after a few moments that it was his blood. Once more he tried to stanch his wound. The blood leaked clean through his hands however and was now pouring freely down his side. He didn't care. He couldn't feel the pain anymore. All he could feel was the need to protect his family. And to do that, this Wingly had to die. 

Screaming loudly, Maktav suddenly charged headlong towards the Wingly soldier coming his way. "You can't have them!" He screamed swinging his sword towards his opponent. The Wingly parried the attack albeit a bit instinctively as he never would have guessed a human injured this badly could fight like this. Unfortunately for him, Maktav was not quite done yet. The bleeding man quickly reeled his sword back then brought it across once more, cleaving a deep gouge in the side of the Wingly's waist, directly below his ribcage. The Wingly screamed in pain and fell to his knees. Maktav screamed as well then brought his sword down hard, splitting the Wingly's head in two. 

As the body fell lifelessly to the ground, yet another Wingly sped up towards him. Maktav easily dodged the wild strike then drove his sword through the second Wingly's heart. "You can't have them…" he raved continuously. 

Melbu Frahma who was somewhat bored at killing these weak humans, saw the lone man who had single handedly killed two of his Wingly by himself. A wicked smile rose to Frahma's face. He had just finished killing a particularly annoying dwarf whom he had assumed was the ultimate leader as he kept issuing orders out. However the way this human fought, Frahma couldn't stop his body from shaking with eager delight. He quickly made his way over to the man as he saw him kill yet another Wingly. Frahma was almost impressed.

Through Maktav's muttled vision he saw an abnormally tall Wingly. He was wiry in build and had neon green eyes that glowed menacingly down upon him. "Yo.. you can't have them…" he raved more, then charged headlong towards Frahma. 

Melbu was slightly interested at the man's shrewd comments. The battle was all but over as his Wingly soldiers now watched him spar off with this lone man. It was clearly evident that he had greatly overestimated this supposedly powerful rebel group. Nonetheless, he would at least derive interest in killing this man. 

Melbu quickly dodged a stray thrust as the man charged in again. "You can never take them!"

"And who is 'them' exactly human?" Frahma asked as he brandished his heavily jeweled sword. Maktav struck again but this time his attack was blocked by Frahma's. "Speak human!"

"I won't obey you anymore!" Maktav screamed then struck again. "You will never take them! Ever!"

Melbu's eyebrow hitched slightly. This man was clearly deranged. However that only made the battle more entertaining. Suddenly his eyes fell upon a scared woman desperately clutching her daughter. Upon seeing this, Melbu looked back towards the attacking man and suddenly it all made sense. 

"Ahh I see. So you are trying to protect your family…"

"You may never have them!" Maktav swung again.

Melbu simply smiled, dodging once more. "This could prove to be most interesting after all."

Suddenly Frahma quickly weaved behind Maktav then plunged his sword directly into the man's back. Maktav screamed out in pain as he felt the blade slide straight through him and come out to his front.   


A second scream followed as Aseriaya ran towards her dying husband with Rose close behind. "Maktav!"

Frahma smiled then spun around to face the terrified woman. He held Maktav firmly in his arms, keeping his neck cupped securely in his grip. "Here's a proposition for you human! Submit yourself to my soldiers and I may yet let your husband live!"

Aseriaya's eyes widened in shocked fear as Frahma smiled wickedly towards her. She looked up at her dying husband, blood now bubbling from his mouth and trailing down his sweat drenched throat. She didn't know what to do. What could she do. 

"What is your choice woman! Speak now, for I am a very unforgiving person but I am currently in a good mood."

Aseriaya's hands shook with fear and dread as she turned and regarded her daughter's shaking figure once more. "…Spare my daughter… leave her and my husband be and… I will accept your proposal…"

Melbu erupted into a loud chorus of laughter, still holding Maktav firmly in his grip. "Then go human. Please my minions!"

Aseriaya shook violently but nodded her head in a comply as she walked slowly towards the growing crowed of Winglys. The look in their eyes struck pure terror in hear heart for she knew what they wanted and she knew what they would do. She hesitated but it was too late. Far too late. The Winglys quickly grabbed her and swallowed her into the crowd. Her agonizing scream was snuffed out by a rough hand that forcefully covered her mouth. All she could do was look in terror as the evil Winglys ripped through her clothing and consumed her. 

Frahma laughed at the scene then looked back towards Maktav's tortured face, for he too could see clearly enough to know the horrors of what transpired. Melbu turned to face his men as they worked and forced Maktav to see the horror himself. 

"Watch feeble human! See with your own eyes your futility and know that your wife gave herself to my men willingly. Too bad it was all for nothing."

And with that, Melbu pulled out a dagger and plunged the blade right into Maktav's throat then snapped his neck. As his body crumbled to the ground Rose ran up to her father's still form crying hysterically. "Father! No! Father please get up! Father!"

Frahma's smile grew even crueler as he gazed upon the dark haired girl crying over her death father. "My my, what a most lovely creature. You are very beautiful even for a human. I will spare you're life little girl but you will not thank me for it. You will suffer the crimes of treason charged towards your parents. You will act as a vessel of pleasure for my men and I. And yet that is how it always should be! Human's suffer for the pleasure of Winglys, now and forever." 

Rose only looked on with horror as the evil Wingly monarch scaled closer towards her. Once more she screamed out in agony and unbridled fear. "Father wake up! NO! Mother, Father help Me!" 

Yet her screams fell upon deaf ears to a father that was already dead and a mother that would soon join him. All that awaited this pour soul was the promise of nightmarish torture and agony.

****

Zieg closed his eyes in satisfaction as he dumped a gallon-sized bucket of water over his head. A slight smile traced his lips as the comforting waves of liquid cold washed over his face, temporarily alleviating him from the raging inferno that was his troubled mind. It had been three days since he and Flain snuck into the Imperial prison and retrieved Arthos body and later buried him. Yet even still, he couldn't get the feeling out of his system that now, more then ever, he needed to do something about the way they were all forced to live. A few days ago he merely had a burning fire to revolt against his enslavers yet now that fire had kindled into a raging volcano of anxiety and anticipation. He no longer simply 'wanted' to bring about change, he 'needed' to bring about change. 

"This is nuts!" Zieg suddenly spat out to himself, throwing the bucket to the ground hard. He watched in morbid fascination as the wooden material crashed into the hard earth surface then shattered before his very eyes. The remaining droplets of water still in the container seeped through the broken cracks, as if seeking release._ 'Much like the revolting urge within myself, shouting to come out…' _Zieg's mind pondered. 

The brown haired boy clutched his skull in angry frustration. _'What the hell is wrong with me!?! Why do I keep getting these feelings all of a sudden!?'_

So engrossed was he in his thoughts, he never saw the lone figure who had been recently observing his bizarre actions and was now making his way towards him. 

"Nice work." The elder boy said, now training his eyes back onto the broken shards of wood. "Now we gotta find a new water bucket."

Zieg spun his head around at alarming speed, glaring slightly at the figure of his lifelong friend. "Flain… Leave me alone. I don't feel like getting into this right now."

"Well you better have a damn fast mood swing in about two seconds because we 'are' going to get into it 'right now'!"

Zieg closed his eyes in an exhausted manner, half facing his best friend. His bare back glistened slightly in the dark cavern torch lights. Trails of water mingled together with sweat to give him an almost illusive shine. His discarded shirt was tied around his waist where the sleeve arms met at the front of his trousers, tied together in a tight knot. His boots squeaked slightly in protest as he shifted slightly in his position, squirming slightly under Flain's scrutinizing gaze.

The two men were currently in the worst area in all of Karsack; the slums. Ever since the Winglies took total control of all areas, they had separated human residency into two different areas. The stronger, more fit humans were registered to reside in the upper areas whereas the lesser, weaker humans were restricted to live in the tunnels. As the centuries spurred on, less and less honest working humans stayed in the caves and to the chagrin of the Winglys, they managed to migrate up to the surface with other humans. However, most weaker humans who developed long term side effects from outdoor sunlight were forced to remain in the caves and eventually they died off. However, their legacy lived on in the offspring they left behind. That offspring branched off into deviant groups known as guilds. Even further through the centuries, those deviants branched off into different sects however, during the revolution 80 years hence, the Winglys saw fit to raid the lower levels and be done with all the human guilds. 

After that massacre, members of the Dragons guild, the last guild remaining, decided to strike back with an assortment of different sabotage techniques to hinder the Winglys and benefit themselves. This guild essentially consisted of the fifty-some children of the original guild members. These children were formed under the bravery of one determined youth, Flain Servomet. With the aid of his close friend Zieg, the two were able to tally the group of wandering children into a well-trained guild. Unfortunately, the years passed and the guild never preformed sabotage to the extent their late parents did. Instead, Flain satisfied their growing desire to revolt with minor events that would sustain them, such as robbing food from Wingly supply lines, or putting minor kinks in potentially useful Wingly supplies etc. Most of the children seemed content with just that, yet Zieg knew the truth. He knew Flain didn't want to involve them in anything major for fear that the same massacre would befall them as did their late parents. 

The guild of children continued to live in the tunnels, as honor to their late ancestors and also so they could remain inconspicuous to the unsuspecting Winglys. Fortunately the Winglys never made much show of the different sabotage the guild preformed. 

However, now, Zieg was no longer satisfied with the robin-hood style way of life he was living. It was because of the Winglys that he lost his parents at the young age of three. It was because of the Winglys that he was later forced to live in turmoil and fear. And it was because of the Winglys that Arthose, the symbol of rebellion for humans, had died in a horrible place in his very arms. 

The cavern lights flickered slightly as a slight gust of wind trailed down towards them. The caverns were huge, ranging out to a total of 11, thousand miles long. They never suffered the side effects of their ancestors however, as they frequently made their way to the upper surface via random holes they had made in the ground to exit from. After many years of construction, Flain had made the Dragon guild territory into a proverbial fort. 

Unfortunately, the entirety of the tunnels were still dark, thus flaming torches were always lit all throughout the area so that they could all see. Now Zieg was standing off to the side of the group meeting area, roughly 2 miles away from the northern exit. 

Zieg roughly wiped away a few stands of liquid that were making their way into his line of vision. "I can't do this anymore…" He finally said, lowering his head even further. 

"Can't do what?" The question was simple and for the most part, carried a strong lack of emotion with it however Zieg still detected the small note of anger Flain tried so hard to suppress. 

"You already know the answer to that! You've known ever since we first set out to raid the prison and you sure as hell know now! You know exactly what I'm talking about Flain! Stop trying to deny it!"

Flain sighed heavily, now glaring at his friend. "Zieg…don't say it… Look, I've scheduled another mission for us. We leave in a few hours. After that, you should be right back to normal… Ok?"

Zieg was hesitant for a moment then silently shook his head. "…No… it's not the same anymore. I can't…"

Flain carefully placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Zieg… please." He implored him. "Do it for the guild, brother… Do it for me! We can't afford to lose you like this man! Come back to us!"

Zieg averted his eyes, not wanting to look at the intense gaze his friend was giving him. 

Flain increased his grip slightly, forcing Zieg to look at him. "Please Zieg… Nea is going too. She'll be there with us…"

Zieg slowly lifted his head, clenching and unclenching his fists. 

"Don't you owe it to her at least to 'try' and stay with the group?"

Zieg shut his eyes tightly. Nea had been a long time childhood friend to both Zieg and Flain as they were growing up. As they grew older, Zieg somewhat distanced himself from her yet the three of them still had a special bond with each other that put them on a level of sibling-like relationship. At the very least, the three of them were still friends, and now it was that bond that Flain was pressing Zieg on now. 

Finally the young boy nodded his head, tears of frustration sliding down his face. "Ok Flain… I'll go on this mission with you."

A huge grin formed of Flain's face but suddenly Zieg snapped his head up to face him square in the eye. "But know this brother, when I return, be prepared for my answer. 'Any' answer that may be. Be prepared to accept it."

The smile was now gone from Flain's face but a certain glint in his eyes confirmed that he was still confident the group could hold on to their wayward member. "Ok brother. Whatever choice you make, I will accept it, but you should know this, whatever choice you make, remember the guild, because the guild will always remember and support you, 'always', no matter what choice you make in the end."

Zieg nodded his head and the two friends sealed their agreement with a rough slap as they each clapped a hand together in a tight brotherly grip that sank deeper then the farthest arrow. 

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I know this is going slow now but don't worry, it'll start building up. I know the whole rebellion scene was bad and all that but I'm trying my best to convey to the readers the cruel severity and evil that Melbu Frahma and his minions possess. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you all stay for more. Till next time, please stay tuned for chapter 3.


	3. Raiders

DRAGON CAMPAIGN ****

DRAGON CAMPAIGN

Raiders

CHAPTER 3

Vellweb, the Wingly Capital. The land where all Winglys pay homage to their Emperor, Melbu Frahma. Also the most impenetrable and powerful area in the entire world. Back in the creation of this great city, the Wingly Emperor of the time, Melbu Frahma's great grandfather, Norvise Frahma, decided to ensure Wingly rule was never overthrown and thus he ordered it to be raised higher then all other Wingly cities. As such, the realm was at least three times higher then other floating cities and by the time Melbu Frahma succeeded to the thrown, the city had quadrupled in fortification. Billions of Virages patrolled the city at a time. Transportation was delivered via dragon slaves. The Dragons could never do anything however as the Virage outnumbered them a zillion to one. On top of that, Billions of Wingly guards also patrolled the area, soaring on flying slaves they called Werdons. 

However, despite the impressive display of security, the City of Vellweb was the most beautiful and impressive sight ever to behold by any species. Huge fountains were constructed towards the center of the city where crystal clean streams of pure bright water showered into the city pond. Smaller rivers scaled the city were the majority of Winglys bathed in more secluded areas. Not only that, the Winglys had found a way to ensure huge quantities of the most beautiful of plants groomed and blossomed in these areas, making the city all the more captivating. Huge towers scaled the height of the city, flashing the perfection and greatness of the architecture present. To say that the city resembled a utopia of perfection would be an understatement. 

However, looks can often be deceiving. For all was far from perfect in the heart and mind of one specific young girl in general. Though this city was a utopia for the Wingly, in the main castle a dank dark prison resided deep near the bottom. Currently inside the cell, a shattered soul could do nothing more then cry as she continued pressing herself into a tight ball near the far corner of the room. Her body was laced with cuts and bruises and her formerly clean cloths were dirty and ripped much the same as her very spirit and innocence. She was covered in blood and her eyes continued to dart left and right in almost maniacal fear and anxiety. Her once prefect dark hair was now plastered about her face in a messy heap and previously beautiful eyes were now clouded and filled with something almost inhuman. She methodically cradled her midsection where the evil Wingly soldiers and their emperor before them had so horribly violated her. It hurt to think about it. It hurt to think about anything as all that would assault her memories were the visions of her parent's demise and the cruel actions of all those wicked Wingly faces. 

A low whimper escaped her parched, bleeding lips as she began rocking back and forth once more. It hurt to make a noise. She vaguely wondered if that was due to all the screaming she had done before hand. It didn't matter now. She wanted to die. She wanted to be far away… to be with her parents again. She wanted to be anywhere but here. 

Suddenly the door groaned as it was now opening once more. Rose eyes widened in shock and immediately she pressed herself tighter into a fetal position. 

"Please!" She screeched suddenly, slightly surprised she actually could talk after all she had been through. "Please! No more! Please don't touch me again! Please…" She could say no more as she was suddenly wracked with a fit of uncontrollable sobs. She leaned over to her side, still in a tight ball and weeped frantically, while violently shaking from head to toe. 

"Poor soul…" Came a gentle voice from towards the exit of the cave. Rose could make out a feint conversation being traded back and forth between that gentle voice and the voice of a guard, probably one of the men who violated her. She once more lapsed into a shaking fit of terror and agony. 

Finally the guard left and the door closed however Rose could tell that the woman with the gentle voice was still in the room. Slowly she heard footsteps. The woman was coming closer to her. Rose reacted with lightning speed as she swiftly darted further into the corner of the room. "Leave me alone!" She screeched in a emotion filled voice of fear and dread. 

The woman clutched her heart slightly as if the girl's very words struck her right to the soul. She quickly moved towards the huddled figure. Despite Rose's protests, the woman quickly grabbed hold of the girl and enveloped her in her arms. 

"NO! Leave me alone!" Rose screamed but the woman continued to hold onto her for dear life, rocking her shaking form back and forth as a mother would rock a child. 

"Shhhh… Hush now sweaty, it's going to be alright. I won't let those mean men anywhere near you ever again…. Shhhh… it's going to be alright… don't worry, just rest now…"

Rose wasn't sure if it was the woman's voice or the rocking she was doing but soon after she began to feel tired and for the first time since her parents were slaughtered, she began to relax her weary bones into the comfort of this strange woman's soothing embrace. 

"Its going to be alright… don't you worry." The woman continued to sooth her. Rose tried to protest, to do anything to revolt. This woman was one of them, one of those evil, vile creatures! She wasn't going to be fooled. Unfortunately, she could do nothing against it. The woman's hold was strong on her and yet, no matter how much she told herself otherwise, she really didn't feel like leaving the woman's motherly touch just yet. Thus, with no other choice, Rose finally gave in and allowed sleep to envelop her as she lost consciousness in the warm protection of the only possible Wingly protector ever who would take pity on humans. 

****

The trade sector in the city of Karsacks was well known for its importance to the Wingly populaces engineering infrastructure as well as the growing demand for Carvex Ore, known to exist only within the very heart of the city itself.

However, surprisingly the current trade area of Karsacks was fairly small. It was primarily a barren plot of land situated within a barricade of stone walls guarding it from outside intruders. However, not even the strongest of steel is immortal to the shifting sands of time. 

This very law is what profited the Dragon guild now as they stealthy scaled the outer perimeters of the structure. It wasn't the first time the group had raided the trade post. Many times before, the Dragon guild preformed their sabotage tactics and every single time it came off without a hitch. As it was, only four of the guild's members were present this time. Flaine, their leader, had insisted that it was an easy enough job that they could accomplish it with only four and at the same time, there would be less of a chance for getting spotted if they were fewer in numbers. 

Now, the group continued running along side the northern wall. Large amounts of debris, decayed building structure and the regular display of vacant skeletons littered the dusty, dead earth floor. The very sight always seemed to sicken Zieg in his youth. Even after he became a skilled guild member, he always retained a queasy feeling whenever around the more 'decorated' parts of Karsack. Now, however, everything seemed different. He simply took in his surroundings with morbid acceptance. He clutched the clothed package tied around his back even tighter. Before the mission, Flain had questioned him as to what was inside yet Zieg had avoided the issue entirely, merely telling him it was a good-luck charm. 

Now, Flain was currently in the lead, having the group trail behind in single file. Zieg came second behind Flain's back to provide cover in case of danger or, at the very most, to back him up if the situation required fighting. Nea was right behind Zieg. She was also a skilled guild member with dark brown hair and matching honey colored eyes. She was pretty slim yet he lack of weight gave her a surprising agility that most guild members would kill to have. Finally there was Gruger. He was a rather muscular and tall boy for his age yet his raw strength together with his keen eyes granted him a high position in the Dragons Guild. There was no other person Flain would have chosen to provide watch for the back of the group if something attacked them from behind.

Flain Stuck to the edges of the structure, scaling the walls in an almost catlike fashion so as not to alert the ever present Virage flying overhead or to draw attention to themselves by making enough noise so that the Wingly guards around the area could hear. Instead, using stealth was the best option left open to the bad of young rebels.

Flain momentarily wiggled his nose as a huge gust of wind picked up. He could feel the delicate particles of dirt collecting at the rim of his nose and it took everything he had not to sneeze then and there. Flain gentle brought a hand over his mouth to stanch any kind of outbreak he could have. Once satisfied that he was in the clear, he lowered his hand away and leaned even further into the jagged structural wall. He could feel all the age of the building as the odd nooks and cracks pressed firmly against his back. The smell of ancient stonework and slight fragrances of mildew continued to assault his sense. 

Stoically, he shrugged it all off and resumed his silent stealthy trek. As Flain rounded another jagged corner he suddenly stopped in his movements. Off in the not too far distance, he could see a tall shape walking through the area carrying a sharp cutlass in his hands. However Flain didn't need a clearer view to know who that was. He sank to a sitting position and rested his back against the wall, tentatively placing his hand over his mouth so as not to carry his voice too loudly.

"Hold up you guys… guard watch coming through. Nobody make a sound."

Everyone in the group complied. Zieg looked around anxiously, trying to make out any distinct shapes in the distance. Finally his eyes rested on the lone Wingly figure. The guard stopped momentarily, scanned the area, then resumed his trek and almost immediately after, he disappeared back into the shadows. Satisfied that the man was gone and there were no other guards in the immediate area, Zieg turned towards Flain, frowning indignantly. "I thought you said there would be no guard lookouts during this mission?" He hissed in a quite voice. 

"That's what I thought too!" Flain argued back, equally quiet. "My contacts told me there weren't any guards for the past week and that cargo trade vehicles had all but stopped moving. I don't know, maybe we just have bad luck this time."

Zieg slowly shook his head. "These are the kind of surprises I hate, you know?"

A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder. Zieg turned slightly to see the comforting gaze of Nea as she stared back at him with a light smile. "Let's just go with it." She pleaded silently. "We can still get the mission done right?" 

Zieg nodded in response. "Yeah… I guess so… it's just… something doesn't feel right about this whole thing."

"We can argue about it later." Flain interjected. "All we need to do is find the secret passage and we're home free. The guard's gone so now's our chance. Lets move it." Flain quickly rose up to his feet then zipped along the surface of the wall with a skill every member of the Dragon's guild envied, including Zieg. The others followed behind him as best they could. 

Flain continued scaling, so absorbed in his task that he seemed completely oblivious to the rest of his party. He anxiously felt his hand along the walls searching for what he knew was there. Despite the brave show he put on in front of Zieg, Flain was just as worried as his friend, if not more. He had indeed been informed that there would be no guards posted this night. If that were false, the whole mission could be at risk. Yet times were more desperate now. The group needed to reaffirm their commitment to the cause and he needed to ensure that none of the others tried to follow the same path as Zieg. Slowly but surely, Flain's whole world was falling apart and there wasn't much he could do to salvage it. 

The guild leader savagely pushed those troubling thoughts from his mind. All that was important now was the mission. Over his years of training, the one thing he always learned was to always live in the present. Never let personal feelings get in the way of your goal and right now Flain's goal was an important one. Not only did he intend to sabotage the Wingly supply post but he also strove to win back the loyalty and camaraderie of his longtime friend, Zieg. He couldn't understand why Zieg continued to delude himself with visions of rebellion but Flain was determined to not lose his best friend to stupid idealism. 

Thoughts of hopelessness once more began to fill his mind, showering him with fresh new doubts. A trickle of sweat slid down his face, momentarily blinding him. He was beginning to grow more and more weary with paranoia. How come he couldn't find the secret crack in the wall? It had always been there in the past. Had they been set up? Had his contacts finally ratted them out to the Wingly and sealed the entrance? That couldn't be possible could it? Why would the Wingly be that overly concerned with their doings? They weren't before. 

Once again Flain shook his face in frustration. Arguing the issue over in his head wasn't going to solve any problems. He had to get them in. That was his main objective now. Anything else, he could deal with later. Flain slide his feet forwards slightly, feeling the sand and dust collecting at the edge of his boots. He didn't dare take a step as he had no official idea where the guards where posted now and he was beginning to doubt his own instincts. Once more, he inched his way closer, feeling his hand around a new area. Finally, he felt the familiar crack in the wall and suddenly his world was becoming a bit more focused now. His could feel his heart rate going down as he began breathing regularly once more. He shifted slightly in the darkness and gave a slight tug at the crack. Slowly a medium sized outlining began to form as he pulled harder and harder on what was now a handle-like piece of stone jutting outwards. He gave a final tug and the mildly heavy rock rolled out of the way revealing a small crawlspace tunnel. A silent sigh escaped his lips before he turned back around to give his companions a quick thumbs up.

Zieg saw the signal and nodded silently in compliance. He turned his head around towards Nea and Gruger. "Let's move!" He hissed before darting quietly towards the guild leader. Nea followed nimbly with Gruger lagging behind slightly as he was straining to keep quite with his heavy footfalls. 

Zieg kept his head low and met Flain by the edge of the entrance. The Guild leader was currently making his way inside. "Why'd it take so long?" Zieg inquired quietly.

"Got tense." Came Flain's nonchalant reply while sinking down to his hands and knees and making his way into the small hole. Zieg shuddered internally as he remembered the last time he had crawled through here. There had been so many bugs and snakes that he had nearly flipped out, and the smell didn't help either. Yet he was used to the smell now after what he and Flain had just recently been through. 

He pushed the memory aside as he too lowered himself to a crouching position and entered after his friend, albeit precariously as he was having trouble getting the package around his back through. Nea quietly followed yet Gruger was having even more problems then Zieg. 

"Guys…" the big kid said slightly above a whisper so that he could be heard. "I can't fit in you guys!" 

Flain turned slightly from his crawling position. His hands were covered in mud and bug remains as he squished them during his trek. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "Ok, you stay outside then. Just provide backup for us ok? And if you see anything, 'anything' out of the ordinary then get the hell out as fast as you can. Don't worry about us, we'll find another way."

The big kid seemed hesitant but nodded his head. "Ok, I gotcha. I'll just provide lookout."

"Good." Flain once more continued his crawling. The sound of Gruger squeezing his way out of the cave was the last thing he heard before the boy resealed the entrance, covering their secret path and showering them in complete and total darkness. 

The three teens found it slightly troublesome to navigate within the closed in space but they were all skilled enough to effectively make their way through it with minimal problems. 

Flain, ever the symbol of stealth, quickly crawled down the slow-like surface of the pit. Zieg tried following as best he could while at the same time, not bumping into him. Nea on the other hand was not so fortunate. Desperate to be rid of the filthy bugs and slimy mud she quickly drew her hands out to find faster purchase on the dirt so that she could increase her progress. Suddenly she reached too far and clutched Zieg's backside. 

Zieg immediately stopped in his progress as did Nea upon realizing what she had just done. She was momentarily glad for the darkness as she felt a bright blush rising across her cheeks. Zieg turned slightly to regard the woman. 

"Nea I know it's dark and all but now's not a good time to be frisky."

Nea suddenly frowned indignantly at the chuckling youth. "I was 'not' being frisky Zieg! You know good and well that that was an accident. Don't even try to pretend I did that on purpose."

"Of course you didn't." Zieg supplied sarcastically. Nea frowned even more however it was oblivious to Zieg as the darkness shielded them from everything. 

"Hey enough with the game of footsy you two." Came Flain's voice from the far distance of the small cave. "I've found the exit."

Zieg immediately became serious once more and resumed his crawling. Nea too took on a more serious attitude. After some problematic crawling because of the darkness, Zieg finally made his way to Flain. The older boy was currently pushing against a rock surface. Zieg took a stab at where his friend could be and pushed on the rock himself. Unfortunately, even united in strength, the boys where still having problems moving it. _'Could someone have replaced the rock?'_ Zieg pondered absently.

Soon Nea was there as well, pushing the rock along with the other two boys. Before long, the rock guarding them from their exit gave way and the three Guild members quickly crawled out with skilled stealth. 

On the other side of the dome-like walls, was a large towering structure. It was equally as old as all other buildings in the city of Karsack yet Flain was completely baffled. "What the hell is this?" 

Separating them from the structure was a wide range of sandy earth, much like what they were currently walking through on the outside. Other then that, there was nothing notable in the area except for the presence of the large building and that was what troubled Flain the most. 

"This wasn't here last time we sabotaged this area…" Zieg said, voicing Flain's thoughts. "What's going on?"

Nea quickly placed her hand on the combat knife she had strapped to her waist. "This could be a trap!"

"If it is then we've fallen right into it. But then…"

"But then what?" Zieg asked, staring straight at the Guild leader. 

"If it were a trap then we should have been caught by now. Why give us this much leeway before attacking us? This just doesn't make since!" 

"Maybe they're just toying with us." Offered Nea. Both Zieg and Flain could see that the girl was clearly frightened by the new revelation. She was shaking from head to toe. However when Zieg looked at his own hands he discovered that he too was shaking. 

__

'Funny, I feel tense but not 'that' scared…' 

Suddenly a loud rumble erupted through the area and it finally clicked to him. It wasn't him shaking at all. It was the very earth around them. 

The tremors grew more violent, throwing all three of them off their feet. "Shit!" Flain swore, nimbly balancing himself back up on his feet. "I guess this is the welcoming party we were expecting." 

Suddenly the structure rose up once more, blasting from the sand so that huge underground openings came up to the surface. Zieg faltered in his steps when he saw what was lying in wait for them within those dark cavernous partitions. Blazing swords gleamed in the shadows menacingly. 

"Winglys!" Flain gasped. 

"How perceptive, defiant cattle trash!" Yelled a harsh commanding voice from high above. The three companions quickly looked up to see a rather large Wingly standing on the highest pillar of the old structure building. "It seems you supply robbers finally got caught in the act. Suffice to say we were waiting for you. You see, some of your friends were caught a while back and they were all too eager to inform us on your more current events. Unfortunately we couldn't get them to tell us where your hideout was so we had no choice but to feed them to the Virages."

"YOU MONSTERS!" Flain yelled. Zieg saw that his friend was trembling as he backed away yet his eyes held fiery anger.

"You dare to speak to me in such a way human!?!" The Wingly shrieked. "I am Ruthktor, Supreme Wingly Warden of Karsack! For such treachery you shall die a hundred deaths in our prison! None may defile the Wingly in such a way! Seize them!" 

A squad of Wingly soldiers suddenly came out from within the dark partitions. Zieg tensed into a fighting stance. 

"Shit we're screwed…" Flain hissed, clutching at the daggers concealed in his boots. 

"What are we going to do? We can't fight them all!" Nea said, in a panicked voice. 

Zieg narrowed his eyes as he saw the charging Wingly advancing on their position. He gripped his sword even tighter. The vivid image of the old war hero continued to reverberate throughout his skull. He knew what he had to do. It was time to act. A bead of sweat trickled down Zieg's nose. He could feel his hands shaking uncontrollably and this time he knew it wasn't due to some earthly eruption. This was the moment he had been waiting for his whole life. He quickly measured up his adversaries. There were 12 Wingly troops charging towards them. He knew he couldn't take them all but at the very least…

"Quick! Nea, Flain! Get out through the passage! Hurry, I'll hold them off!"

"What?" Flain nearly shrieked. "Zieg that's suicide! You'll die!" 

"Look just do it! Don't argue with me right now!" 

Flain was about to say more when suddenly Nea tugged at his arm. "Flain whatever we're going to do, we've got to do it fast! Quick! You go through the tunnel. I'll stay with Zieg and help him hold them off!"

"Are the two of you nuts!?! Remember our motto! The Dragon guild stick together!" 

"Both of you go!" Zieg shouted suddenly. "The two of you can't help me!"

"What are you talking about?" Flain yelled back. 

A Wingly quickly intervened charging towards Zieg. 

"NO! Zieg!" Flaine called out. 

It was too late. The soldier came in sharp, baring the sharp edge of his blade towards Zieg's center. With the speed of a demon Zieg suddenly tucked low and rolled out of the way as the Winglys sword passed harmlessly over him. In a split second, Zieg ripped away the cloth around his shoulder and was now holding a long sword firmly in his hands. 

Flain was awestruck as he saw his friend wielding the blade. Swords were highly forbidden of any races aside from the Wingly. To wield one, meant certain death! 

Zieg didn't take in his friend's continence however, as he quickly dodged another strike from his Wingly opponent. 

The Wingly fighter seemed overly arrogant however, as he attacked lazily, not worried at all that his opponent now had a weapon. "Drop the sword boy." The Wingly said proudly. "Drop it before you hurt yourself."

Suddenly the Wingly came in again with a sharp strike. However, Zieg quickly dodged this one as well and he dropped down. He then quickly rushed in low, swinging with all of his might. The world suddenly seemed to fall still. It felt as if the entire world had frozen over and for a split moment he couldn't breath. His sword sank deep into the Wingly's stomach and just like that, everything returned to motion again. The man keeled over immediately, falling in a pool of his own blood. 

Flain was speechless. He didn't know what to say. His hands shook with uncontrollable fear and his eyes refused to shut as they glazed over the scene again and again in his head. His friend had done the unspeakable. Not only had he taken up arms against the Winglys, an account paramount to death, but he had also killed a Wingly. He 'killed' an 'Wingly'! To do such a thing! Only one fate awaited those who committed such a crime. Flain was in complete and utter shock.

"FLAIN!" Zieg screamed, finally snapping the boy out of his stupor. Zieg too looked entirely flushed after the whole event yet his eyes were more wild and animate now. His actions were calculated and direct. He seemed as if he were more focused while at the same time anxious. He quickly parried a sudden attack from another Wingly then spun his head around to regard his friend once more. "Flain go now! I can't hold them off forever!"

A hand suddenly grabbed Flain's shoulder, roughly dragging him towards the hole. "Come on Flain!" Nea screamed. "If you die you won't be able to protect the rest of the guild. You have to respect what Zieg is doing for us!"

Flain simply reacted as that of a puppet, following Nea into the exit. Zieg watched his friends left then quickly turned back towards the Winglys and smiled. They couldn't follow his friends now. Their wings and armor restricted them from performing such an action. 

The Warden seemed just as shocked as Flain had been at Zieg killing a Wingly. His face shot beat red and he threw his hand out. "KILL THE HUMAN DIFILER! KILL HIM NOW TO AVENGE YOUR BROTHER IN ARMS!!!"

Zieg quickly resumed a fighting stance then darted in low. Five Winglys assaulted him at once swinging high and low. Zieg dodged and parried the attacks however a few got through cutting him deep in some areas. Fortunately, his adrenaline would not let him lose this fight. He rose up with a rising strike, impaling his blade into the throat of yet another Wingly attacker. 

A third Wingly quickly struck at him from behind but Zieg was far ahead of him and ducked low so that the man struck another one of his comrades instead. 

Zieg used the moment of confusion to his advantage. His throat was parched and his heart was racing as beads of sweat rained down his face yet his determination prevailed. He quickly pulled out the second item from within his cloth. He sprinted over to a far off wall and threw a burnout spell against it. The spell did its job well as a huge explosion reverberated causing tones of age-old brick to fly everywhere. Luckily, it had the desired effect as he could see the exit to the other side of the burning mass.

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!!" Yelled the Warden hysterically. "KILL HIM!! KILL HIM!!"

Another Wingly came charging towards him. Zieg quickly blocked the man's attack then parried with one of his own. The two were hard pressed until Zieg realized that the Wingly's reinforcements were arriving quicker then he thought. In a last ditch, desperation attack, Zieg dropped low then rammed the pommel of his blade square between the man's legs forcing him to reel over in agonized pain. Zieg swiftly scampered up to his feet then darted out of the exit he had just made.

He heard the harsh flapping of wings and knew that the Winglys were dead on his trail. Fortunately for him, as he ran further through the hole in the wall he had created, it got smaller and smaller. Soon he was on all fours crawling through the last stretch. The rustling of booted feet and the hacking of swords spurred him on, giving him the added adrenaline rush needed. He felt the heated mud caking his hands and knees yet it didn't bother him now. He didn't notice all the bugs he squished or even the putrid smell. All that was running through Zieg's mind now was a swift escape. He saw the crack of light on the other side then rammed his sword into the edge, making the hole bigger. Before long, he chipped enough away so that he could squeeze through. 

Zieg ran as fast as he could down the dusty hills, loosing his footing a few times as he ran. He promptly fell over yet again only this time it was due to a solid object that had previously been in his way. Zieg looked over in mild anxiety then suddenly his breath caught in his throat. Lying stiff as a door-knob, lay Gruger's lifeless body. By the looks of him, his guts had been ripped out of his chest. It was almost as if he had been feasted upon then covered up to be finished later. As if on cue He could hear loud roars from above, no doubt the Virages swarming to attack. Zieg wanted to make the beasts pay for what they had done to his friend but knew there was nothing to be done. After all, humans could not defeat Virages. Thus instead, the young boy rose back up to his feet and once more began running faster and faster down the trail. He could hear the Virages darting by at top speed yet he wasn't too concerned about them just yet. He continued to run faster. Finally he saw what he was looking for as he darted down yet another charred, debris filled hill. A small hole in the ground. Zieg quickly slid to the ground and dived in just before a Virage passed overhead spilling the area with fiery beams of death and destruction. 

Zieg felt himself falling to the underground floor. A small stream of water washed over his arm cueing him in as to where he was exactly. He knew he was somewhere inside the underground guild city's water supply line. Zieg moved further down the path finally clutching his bleeding arm. A rough smile formed on his weary face. He had just survived his first true battle against the Wingly's and he was still alive.

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 4.


	4. Trapped

THE DRAGON CAMPAIGN ****

THE DRAGON CAMPAIGN

****

CHAPTER 4

**Trapped**

Melbu Frahma leaned back slightly in his throne as he listened intently to one of his agent's reports. The throne room of Vellweb was indeed an intimidating sight to those who had reason to fear it. The whole room was dark with an arrangement of fire torches lining the far walls. The walls themselves were made of mosaic stonework which carried an illuminating effect adding to the menacing feel. Straight down the center of the stone floor was a long red carpet lined with gold rimed edges on both ends. The throne itself was decorated with ornate gold designs. On each armrest was a skull like figure of a human, symbolic of Frahma's complete domination of the human species. It was the same with the rest of the ornate designs on his seat. Each segment had some form or representational image of a lesser being molded in such a fashion that just by sitting on it, Melbu commanded an image of dominance.

The lesser Wingly soldier shook slightly as he continued to kneel in front of his Emperor. It was no secret that even with the collection of the Supreme Wingly Council, Melbu Frahma still carried all the authority and the council was only there to humor the Wingly public. The man closed his eyes tightly as he continued his report.

"My Emperor… there has been disturbing news just received from Karsack. During the absence of the Karsack Wingly militia, it appears the Prisoner Arthos has escaped."

"What!?!" Melbu's past expression of boredom suddenly became replaced by a glare of sheer anger. "What do you mean escaped? No one has ever escaped from that prison before. As for the old man, it's impossible. He couldn't have stood on his own weight much less found a way for himself to escape."

"We have reason to believe he had outside help, sire."

Melbu narrowed his eyes slightly as he cupped his chin with his thin elongated fingers. Out of all the Wingly in the world, Melbu Frahma had to have been the most hideous and fearsome looking of them all. Through years of training and genetic manipulation, Fraham now stood at a menacing height of nine feet. His once tan skin had taken on a deathly pale color. His green eyes flared with an even deeper hue giving them an almost neon effect. The hair he did have was pulled back tight in a strict ponytail, allowing his pearl colored stands to shine brightly in the flaming shadows of the torch lights. His attire was also menacing, consisting of long, high cuffed robes with demonic symbols painted on them. As he could not increase his build, Frahma was extremely wiry in appearance yet his slim figure hid the incredibly powerful inhuman strength the Wingly Emperor truly possessed. Clearly Frahma was a creature to be feared. 

Melbu now curled his elongated bony fingers into a tight fist. "Any idea's as to whom it was who freed him?"

"No sire. But we have reports that just recently came in stating-"

Suddenly the doors rammed open with a loud ear cracking boom effectively cutting the Wingly guard off and causing Melbu to wink slightly in anger and a great deal of annoyance.

"WHO DARES!!"

On the other side of the door were two figures. One was dressed in a regal dress, richly designed with sown in flowers and high shoulder cuffs. The other was a moderately dressed form, slightly shorter but by appearance, much more docile and almost seemed inferior in comparison to the woman next to her. 

The regally dressed woman stormed straight ahead, approaching Melbu with a solid glare. "I dare!" She responded hotly. 

Melbu's once angry expression quickly lightened upon recognition of who this intruder was. "Ahh… dear sister. What is it you wish to trouble me with today?"

"Don't you dare 'dear sister' me, Melbu!" Replied Charle Frahma, the blood sister of Melbu Frahma. However, as all things went, blood was as far as physical similarities went. Charle was completely opposite in appearance compared to her intimidating brother. She had a beautiful complexion and shining green eyes, which often sparkled with love and kindness. Her shining platinum hair struck out as highly attractive to many onlookers as well as her slim and somewhat petite figure. However, at the moment, she was feeling anything but kindness as she continued glaring daggers at her brother.

"Oh, it appears you are angry with something Charle." Melbu replied in an amused tone. 

"Oh your damn right I'm angry! Angry at you! What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you torture that poor girl in such a way!" She pointed towards the now frightened form of a young dark haired girl who was now inching herself further and further away from the Wingly Emperor. 

"You told me you would only stop the rebels and be done with them. You said you wouldn't harm the innocents."

"My dear sister…" Melbu interrupted in an exasperating tone, effectively cutting her off. "You fail to realize… this is war. And these creatures need to be taught their place. That!" He pointed savagely towards Rose form. "That sheath was merely compensating me and my men for all the Wingly soldiers her father dared to kill in his assault. That 'thing' is lucky to even still be alive!" 

"Only to sate your sick pleasures!" Charle spat disgustedly. "Melbu what has happened to you in all these years. When we were young you never used to be this way!"

"That was over a thousand years ago Charle. We tend to grow up every once in a while. It's about time you realize that."

"What you've done was inhumane! You've completely destroyed that poor girl's life. She's almost at a state of complete catatonia. She can't even talk anymore!"

"Hmph," Frahma grunted disinterestedly. "With all the screaming she did, I am not surprised."

"Why y- you animal!!!"

"These beasts have no emotions Charle! They are not like us. They act only on instinct. It's past time you've given up on trying to 'tame' them. They are but cattle! And that! That is even less then the rest of them. She is nothing more then a sheath now for me and my men!"

"You sick bastard!" Charle raved venomously. "You and your men will never again even lay eyes on this poor soul. Yes, I was correct Melbu! You've indeed changed. For the worst possible even! You're more terrible then even father was! You! You're nothing more then a monster!!"

Melbu smirked indignantly. "Hmm… all the better to complete my authority over all those under me!"

Clearly disgusted at his last words, Charle was at a loss for words as she simply spat at him then turned on her heels and marched out of the throne room, holding firmly to the now shaking girl in her arms. 

Melbu continued to smirk until his sister was completely gone from his sight. Once the doors were closed again, his expression shifted to a thin line of seriousness. He wiped the spittle that had landed on his cheek, away with the tip of his index finger then turned to face his servant once more. 

"Now tell me." Melbu began. "Are there any links as to who was involved with the breakout?"

The Wingly guard shook slightly at the menacing tone of his Emperor but answered accordingly. "Not directly sire, however we have recently received reports of a band of criminals trying to break into our trade post facilities on Karsack. One man in general seemed to prove a threat. He carried a sword and effectively killed three of our men before making his escape."

"Interesting…" Once again Frahma messaged his narrow chin with bony figures. "I am willing to wager this human was the same one involved with the breakout. Is Warden Ruthktor still stationed in the city?"

"Yes my liege."

"Excellent. I want him to assess extreme measures. Burn the very city to the ground if need be, but I want him to find this man who is a slayer of Wingly."

"Yes sire, right away."

"Oh and tell Ruthktor not to kill him. I want him alive."

"He shall be tortured as Arthos was then sire?"

"No… I am bored with that measure of punishment. Instead I would like to meet such brave and eager rebels. I haven't amused myself with their company in some time."

"It shall be as you command sire."

"See that you do not fail again. Otherwise your death will be just as worthless at those that died at the hands of the human on Karsack."

"Of course sire." And with that the young Wingly soldier was gone, leaving Frahma to ponder even more devious ideas. 

****

Flain felt sick. It wasn't the first time. In the last five days, he had felt as if his very soul had been wrenched from his body. He knew what Zieg had been doing but not a second went by that he didn't continued to ask himself why he hadn't done something more; why he had been so useless when his friend needed his help the most.

It had been almost a week since the failed raid on the Wingly supply post and the blow had hit them all hard. Upon their return, many of the guild members were depressed after hearing of the fate of Zieg. Flain knew it would have been easier to lie to them and tell them that Zieg had made a foolish mistake and died a different way. But he couldn't defile his friend's memory like that. Zieg was like a hero to all the guild members there. He and Flain were essentially legends to them. The fact that Zieg was now dead was a depressing revelation to the community of young rebels. 

And yet, would it have been so bad to have told them he died of a foolish mistake? Flain couldn't help but continue pondering the idea. For it 'had' been a mistake on Zieg's part. _'What had he been thinking carrying a sword like that?'_ Flain still couldn't get the mental image out of his mind. He still couldn't forget the sickening sound of Zieg's sword as it slid through the Wingly soldier's body. The thought made him even more sick then before.

Once again Flain reeled over clutching his head painfully so as to try and erase his memories manually. He was currently sitting on his favorite chair in one of the underground village houses. Effectively everyone called it the guild masters house because that was the house Flain normally frequented the most. Since there were only a few of them left in the huge underground town, the guild members had many homes to chose from yet Flain always preferred this one. 

Flain shut his eyes tightly. It didn't matter now. None of it mattered anymore. He was sick of guilds. Sick of missions and most of all, he was sick to death of the Wingly's. Because of them, his friend was now dead and nothing could bring him back, 'nothing!'.

"Feel like some company?" Flain whipped his head around immediately at the sudden voice and realized that Nea was standing right in front of him at the front door. She silently began twiddling her fingers nervously at his slightly cold exterior. 

Flain didn't move from his position but waved his hand nonchalantly. "Sure, why not." He lied. He really didn't want to see anyone right now but he knew Nea was going through the same thing he was and sometimes it helped to talk things through with someone else. 

Nea slowly walked towards the side of the chair Flain was currently occupying and sat on the armrest, placing her hand gently on his shoulder. "It hurts doesn't it?"

Flain nodded his head but said nothing, opting instead to continue staring out into space.

Nea took this as an opportunity to continue speaking. "It's been five days now… I don't know why but sometimes I feel like he's not really dead you know? I mean we've never found his body so we don't know for sure but…"

"But we found Gruger's body!" Flain interrupted her, a touch of anger lacing his words. "We fucking found Gruger alright. You saw what he looked like. Those damned beasts tore him to shreds. And he had nothing to do with the compound raid. If that's what they did to him then heaven only knows what they've done to Zieg. Probably fed him whole…"

Flain tried to blink the rising tears out of his eyes. Tried to hide the fact that for the first time since losing his parents 12 years ago, he was crying. However, after talking about it with Nea a bit, he couldn't hold it in any more. The tears rushed forth in streams. 

Nea gently held him to her, collecting him in her arms as he cried. Tears of her own shed down her cheeks as she thought of her lost comrade. He was more then just a comrade, he was like a brother to her and now he was gone; dead trying to save them."

The two Guild members stayed that way for a few minutes allowing their emotions to reassert themselves. Finally Nea spoke once more, wiping her eyes lightly. 

"I feel like this is all my fault…" Her voice came out raw, filled with emotion. "If I hadn't been such a chicken shit… hadn't been so selfish… we could have done something, 'I' could have done something!"

Flain rose his head up from the protective embrace of her arms to regard her thoughtfully. He reached his hand out, brushing aside a few strands of dark brown hair from her beautiful shimmering eyes. Flain had never realized it before but suddenly she was beautiful, more so then before. He wasn't sure if the whole issue of their vulnerability was at a fault here or that he just never truly took the time to notice but now he couldn't seem to take his eyes away from hers. "It's not you're fault…" He responded gently, bringing his face slightly closer to hers. 

"It's mine. If I hadn't been so persistent to keep him in the group he would never have gone with us on that mission. I was just as selfish, if not more. I just wanted us to keep things the same as they were in the past. I wasn't ready to accept the fact that Zieg was changing. I didn't want to realize that he was developing his own destiny that was so far different then my own. I was the one in the wrong… I didn't want things to change from how they used to be…"

"…We both suffered for our mistakes…" Nea replied equally as gently as Flain. Slowly, before either of them realized it, their lips met and they held each other in a firm embrace. Each one sharing their emotions with the other, suddenly overcome with emotions for each other that they never knew they had. 

Deeper in the shadows of the caves a lone figure saw the two childhood friends kissing from the open space of the door and a light smile touched his lips. Zieg had finally returned after 5 days of endless hiking and living off of mushrooms and stream water. He had taken a few days to rest and treat the wounds he had received yet he was still greatly weakened. Cloth-like bandages wrapped around the huge gash in his arm and the other at his thigh, yet none of that mattered now. Zieg had just seen his friends locked together in an embrace he knew would inevitably happen. 

Once again, Zieg smiled yet this time it was a sad smile. Unfortunately he could not share in his friends happiness. Zieg knew good and well what he had done. He had killed a Wingly. Nothing would ever be the same now. There was no going back to the way things used to be. The Wingly would now make a mortal enemy of him and by staying with his friends, he'd only be putting them in even greater danger. 

Instead Zieg was prepared to finish what he had started. All the better his friends continue believing him to be dead. In a way it was true. Killing that Wingly struck the last cord within him. He felt something snap from inside. He knew he couldn't go on being the same boy he was. He was different now. He absently wondered more then once if it was due to the realization that he had actually taken a life. Could death really change a man so much? Regardless, Zieg shook his head lightly and headed back out the way he had come. Only this time he had a fresh arm load of food in a pack he hoisted at his back. Zieg's clothing hung in tatters. His once, clean shirt was now torn at the sleeve and at the midriff and was covered in blood, dirt, grime and water. His pants also wore the badge of battle with a few random bloodstains and more torn cloth at the knee's and left thigh area. Zieg didn't really notice it anymore however. He held the sword he had used to kill the Wingly, tightly in his hands. 

He walked shakily down the path towards the main exit. This would be the last time he ever walked through this passage. The path he walked now would be far more dangerous then any he had ever walked before and for the first time, he finally felt confident that he had a chance of completing that journey. 

To his shock, suddenly he heard a loud thundering noise. The ground began to rumble violently. Completely oblivious as to what was going on, Zieg readily fell to the hard ground. The earth continued to rumble even more. Zieg scrambled about the ground trying to find purchase to something so as not to be thrown about by the quakes. 

"What's going on?" He mumbled to himself. He quickly reached out and gripped a part of the cave wall that was inverted enough so that he could get a secure hold on it. 

As if in answer to his question, a huge sudden burst of fire swam through the cave opening, dousing the area with volcanic death. Luckily Zieg was already low so that the flames passed over him harmlessly but the psychological effect was still there. Zieg could feel the rising fear from within as the flames continued for rage just over him. He clenched his sweating eyelids shut as tightly as he could. He cringed slightly at the burning sensation licking his back. Zieg buried his face deeper in the ground as he tried to get even lower from the waves of death. 

Finally after what seemed like forever, the flames died down. A shuddering sigh of relief escaped from Zieg's lips. He quickly looked up to scan the area. All around him, there were burnt chars of what used to be solid cavern walls. A few random flames continued to lick about the walls and floors slowly dying down into nothing. 

Zieg tentatively rose to his feet, nervously looking about. Another quick jerk and he realized the shaking had not stopped. 'What the hell is going on?' He pondered again, only this time mentally. The fallen food now forgotten, Zieg quickly scooped up his sword and charged down the remainder of the cavern, heading towards the exit. 

The trek was unexpectedly more difficult then what he presumed. More then a few times, he had to catch himself from falling over and for a fact, three times he failed in that attempt. However, even still, Zieg was relieved when he finally did see the exit. Despite the constant shaking, Zieg ran full tilt towards the exit to finally see what was causing all the problems. 

Unfortunately what met his eyes instead was a sight more horrible then anything he could imagine. His steel sword fell free from loose fingers. Zieg could not help but stare wide-eyed in shock at the death and destruction that lay in wake before his very eyes. It was a feeling much worse then anything he could hope to fathom, worse then his most terrible nightmares. Before his very eyes, all his hopes and dreams were burning as he watched huge armies of Virage and Winglys on chariots torching the very earth he had called home.

****

As if pulled away by unearthly forces, the clouds over Karsack ripped asunder as Huge Virages continued to rain down upon the cold desolate earth. People screamed in fear and anguish as the number of Virages slowly grew to insurmountable odds. The huge beasts gave no mercy while they continued swarming down on the people below, raining fiery death on their prey. The few buildings left remaining now erupted in flames. Loud explosions deafened the ears of dying humans as they were either caught in the aftermath of the flames of simply eaten by the few Virage that actually took the time to swoop low and feast on their prey. 

Death bathed the city and fire was its domain. From his vantage point in the shadows, Zieg saw all of this. He could hardly believe his eyes. No words could possibly flow from his frozen lips. Another scene tore his attention away from the previous image as he now saw the Wingly chariots swooping low. To his shock and horror, he saw what they were doing. The few humans that managed to survive the first area of death and destruction were now being rounded up as if they were cattle. The Winglys were merciless as they cruelly kicked the hapless forms into a circle and bound them with cords. 

"…Zieg?"

Zieg suddenly whipped around, drawing his sword. In his state of mind, he hadn't registered that logically his enemies wouldn't know his name. Nor would they carry the familiar voice or face he now saw before him. At the sudden recognition, Zieg's heart suddenly pounded even faster. 

"Flain…"

A smile quickly rose up to the face of the dark haired man as he suddenly rushed towards his friend and wrapped him in a hard bear hug. "MAN! I can't believe this! Zieg you're alive!"

From the slight distance Zieg could see that Nea too was coming up to them now, equally happy that Zieg was still alive. 

Zieg wanted to laugh and joke with his friends but he found that all he could do was sigh in dread at the fate that surely awaited them all. Zieg disentangled his friend from the hug and turned to back to face the havoc before them. 

Flain was slightly baffled at Zieg's behavior. Then suddenly he finally caught sight of what was truly going on before them. 

"…W… what is this?" He breathed in a voice just under a whisper. It was as if he were living through his worst nightmares. "This can't be…"

"It is…" Zieg replied solemnly. 

Flain regarded his friend curiously. "Zieg… Zieg just what is going on? What happened to you? Why didn't you get to us sooner?"

Zieg quickly turned around to face both his comrades. "Now's not the time for this Flain!" His eyes were now engulfed with a multitude of emotions. He didn't know what he was feeling right now. He was happy to be with his friends even if for only a short amount of time. Yet at the same time, the agony of what was ahead of him struck terror and pain in his heart. He still didn't know why it was happening, why any of this was going on right now. All he knew was that somehow he had to stop it before things escalated any further. 

Flain on the other hand, watched his friend silently, with stoic eyes. Nea grasped the elder boys hand tightly as she watched the destruction ahead of them. The air was filled with the moaning and cries of death. Blood was everywhere. "It's terrible…" She said finally.

"Yes. It's terrible." Zieg didn't turn around but he felt he had to reply to her statement. "Its what the Wingly do best to our people. Terrorize us. But why all this? Why are they doing this much?"

Finally his eyes trailed back towards the old group of Winglys who were rounding up humans. However this time there were more Wingly and a great number of human prisoners. Zieg's eyes widened fearfully as he caught sight of one particularly familiar Wingly in general. 

Flain squinted his eyes slightly. "Hey! Isn't that"

"Yeah, it's the Warden." Zieg finished with a voice devoid of emotion. "I don't like this."

Without another word, Zieg quickly leapt out of the exit then stealthily moved closer towards the group of hostages and enslavers.

"Hey! Zieg wait!" Flain called out, grabbing his friends arm before he could go any further. The scene specifically reminded Zieg of the day he and his friend entered the Imperial prison. 

"Zieg!" Flain began, fear obvious in his voice. "There's nothing we can do! If you try anything you'll die!"

Zieg's eyes narrowed as he savagely ripped his arm away from his friend's grasp. The time for hiding was long over in Zieg's mind. All that remained was the fight. "I have to know!" He hissed.

So shocked was he by the sudden anger and animosity in his friend's voice, Flain faltered and was at a loss for words. Zieg took that opportunity to continue his trek. Before he realized it, Zieg was gone once again. 

Nea lightly wrapped her arms around Flain's shoulders. "He's made his choice." She replied lightly.

Flain could do nothing but blink as he continued to watch after his friend. Finally he narrowed his eyes in a glare. "No!" He replied suddenly. "I won't lose him again! I've got to stop him!" 

Before Nea could say anything in protest, Flain forcefully pushed himself away from the safety of the shadows and ran after his childhood friend, intent on stopping him from making a big mistake. Nea's eyes began to water as she saw her two longest friends running off into an uncertain future. Helpless to do anything more, she silently fell to her knees and wept. 

Zieg, totally oblivious to his friend's pursuit of him, quickly hid behind a stone overface. His fear continued to grow as he listened to the conversation being played out before him.

In the center of the small circle, the Wingly Warden continued to pace back and forth in front of the human hostages that were crying in pain and agony. Some of them were near death as it was. Blood was everywhere and Zieg even caught sight of a woman with two children crying together in a small ball despite the fact their arms were bound. 

The Warden glared hatefully at the human prisoners now, gloating at their misfortune. He silently raised his arms and the Virage suddenly stopped in their assault. However, instead they now swooped down low and surrounded the hostages so as to ensure no one escaped. Satisfied that all was in order, the Warden walked to the center of the small row of hostages. 

"Consider yourselves fortunate you are still alive humans." He began in a shrill voice. "I detest you all so I will make this as short as possible and hopefully depending on how you respond, this wont take long. We have learned that one of our hostages has escaped from our Imperial Prison. We have reason to believe he had outside help."

Zieg's blood immediately ran cold. 'NO!' His mind screamed in agony. Could they actually be causing all of this pain on these innocent humans because of his actions? Would they actually punish them so just because he aided a dying man? 

"I will only ask you this once." The Warden continued emotionlessly. "Bring us the old man and the culprits responsible for his escape or we shall commence to continue destroyed this disreputable city until all that remains is dust and blood!"

Zieg balled his fists tight. He could barely restrain himself now. It was his fault. His fault that the towns were destroyed. Flain had been right. It wasn't just he that would suffer but the whole city and now they had him to thank for their agony. 

Zieg forcefully rammed his fists into the rock he was currently hiding behind. He knew if he came out to attack, he would die. There was no way he could take on an army of Wingly much less the flying Virages surrounding them.

He watched in horror as the Warden approached a particularly old human who was desperately trying to stop the bleeding in his stomach. "You!" The Warden hissed menacingly. "Where are the culprits hiding?"

"I don't know!" The man spat in defiance. "And even if I did I'd never tell you! I'm sick and tired of you Wingly's alwa-"

The Warden quickly unsheathed his sword then plunged it deep into the old man's heart. Zieg watched on his horror as the man continued trying to speak as his mouth slowly filled with the dark red bile of blood. The warm liquid washed over and through his fingers as he continuously tired to retain his life's blood. All that was left was a low moan before the man finally keeled over in death. 

"I will not tolerate this human insolence any further." The Warden continued. He easily walked back and forth, swinging his sword around casually as he passed by each slave. "Now… who will tell me what I wish to know? Or do I have to kill you all one by one?"

"Leave us alone!" This from one of the two children currently huddled about their mother. The mother quickly tried to tell her child to be quiet but it was too late. The Warden was upon them in a heartbeat. A cruel smile played across his lips as he easily flipped the blade of his sword under the woman's throat. 

"And how about you woman? Won't you tell me what I wish to know? Or shall I simply be forced to make orphans of your two children here?"

Zieg couldn't take it anymore. He would not stand by and watch people die for him. Even if his life would end this day, he would still fight so that others may realize his bravery and finally decide to take up arms against the Wingly. Zieg's eyes filled with passion as he quickly rose up and prepared to head towards the group of terrorized humans and Wingly interrogators. 

Suddenly a hand quickly grasped his arm, halting his progress. Zieg quickly spun around and saw the anxious stare of his childhood friend. Flain was panting loudly, obviously having had to move quick to catch up to him. Zieg forcefully tore his arm away and continued to move forwards. The time for talking was over. 

"Zieg!" Flain called out the name one last time, desperation clearly evident in his voice.

Zieg slowly turned around to regard the hapless form of his long time childhood friend. The elder boy sighed and for a moment he appeared far older then his 17 years. 

"It doesn't have to be this way…" He pleaded helplessly. "You'll die!" 

Zieg continued to regard his friend steadily with a stoic posture. His eyes hardened with firm confidence. "That's a sacrifice I'm willing to take…" And with that, the young ex-guilds member walked off towards his destiny, leaving his past and all of his friends behind. 

"Zieg!" Flain called out once more, this time his voice was filled with more urgency and fear. Yet it all fell upon deaf ears, for the young companion he once grew up with was gone, now replaced by a growing man destined to make his own future.

****

Zieg did not look behind him when he heard his friend call out once more. It was a painful choice to make but he knew he had to make it, especially now. He looked on with horror as he saw that the Wingly Warden was about to cut the woman's throat. It was no more time for thinking or watching. Zieg ran towards them now at full speed. 

"WAIT!" He called out just as he saw the Warden pressing the blade to the woman's throat. "I am the man you're looking for!" Zieg yelled.

The Warden turned in surprise at the sudden voice, then sneered as he recognized Zieg's face. "So you finally come out of hiding, do you human trash?"

"I may die this day…" Zieg began. "But by my power, I will take as many of you Wingly scum with me as possible!" Zieg suddenly charged towards the hordes of Wingly, screaming out a battle cry.

"Not just yet!" The Warden suddenly shouted, placing the tip up his blade closer under the crying woman's neck. "You attack us and they die! I've seen your fighting prowess and although I'm not impressed, I still don't think any more Wingly blood should be spilt merely for the life of one pathetic insect like you!"

Zieg looked on fearfully towards the crying mother who's children were calling out to her desperately. He quickly closed his eyes tightly then dropped his sword at his side. "Fine…" He muttered hatefully. "Do what you will with me but let them live."

The Warden smirked evilly. "You slaves are so weak and pathetic." He quickly pressed his blade and slit the woman's throat anyway. The children cried even louder as they saw their mother slain before their eyes. The surrounding Wingly soldiers quickly cornered the two children as they ran for their mother and killed them as well. 

"NO!" Zieg shouted reaching for his sword. It was too late however. The warden quickly flew upon Zieg flapping his wings in the wind then ramming his boot into the man's chest. Zieg fell over with a pained grunt. Angrily, he rose back up to his feet. The Warden smirked again and backhanded Zieg into the hard ground. "You dare rise against your betters human?" 

"I dare!" Zieg spat out in hatred and rage as he continued to rise again. However, the Warden quickly proceeded to kick the fallen man venomously before his could get far. Zieg tried to retaliated but every time, he was continually assaulted with a flurry of more and more boot kicks. More and more Wingly soldiers got into the fray as they aided their leader. Soon the Warden could feel his boots tearing against flesh. However this excited him more as he continued with even more vigor. Finally after a good few minutes, the Warden pulled his now bloody boot back and regarded a nearly comatose Zieg. He ripped the boy's face up from the ground to spit at his already blood filled visage. "This is merely a piece of the price humans pay for going up against the Wingly. You are special boy. You killed more then one Wingly. For this crime, you will be executed before our supreme emperor!" 

Flain watched all of this in agonizing horror. He wanted to run out and help his friend. He wanted to scream. To do anything to stop the madness but he knew he could do nothing. His friend's fate was sealed and there was nothing he could do in his power to prevent it. 

Many other human onlookers stared fearfully from the shadows of the fires, watching the horrid display of power the Winglys were exerting over them. The Warden noticed his audience and hoisted Zieg up off the group, holding him by the throat. He then held him as if he were a showpiece. "This is the price of those who defy Wingly rule! Only death awaits you now!" He shouted out into the crowd. 

The Warden held Zieg's ear close to his mouth as he spoke. "You are responsible for this boy. Remember that. All their deaths will now be on your hands."

With that, the Wingly quickly rammed Zieg's face into the side of one of their chariots, effectively knocking him unconscious. He then tossed the limp form over to a few of his Wingly subordinates. "I grow tired of carrying this filth. The two of you will take this trash to our emperor."

The Warden turned around to face a few other Wingly guards who were standing in front of the armada of Virages. "As for the rest of you,… Kill them all. Destroy every single village here. Karsack was useful but no more. It's high time these humans learned their place! None shall ever defile the Wingly!"

The sound of the Warden's cruel laughter was the final clarion call as the Virage continued to lay siege to the helpless inhabitants of Karsack filling the air once more with the screams of agony and suffering.

****

Zieg felt horrible. Every bone in his body ached with new and penetrating pain. He could barely raise his sticky, blood encrusted eyes. He could tell for a fact his nose was broken. Probably his jaw as well. He wasn't certain but he could sure feel the pain. Zieg tried to message his mouth but found that his arms were constrained. He finally remembered what happened last and new dread slowly began to enter his heart. 

Finally his eyes opened and the bleary hazy image finally materialized into a completely new surrounding. This area was completely different to him. The walls were of fine stonework. Much different then the encrusted, dirty walls in Karsack. Not just that but despite the menacing feel to this room, everything was relatively more clean then before. Had the situation been any different, he might have found his surroundings almost breathtaking. 

"I see you've finally woken up." 

The voice sounded cruel and menacing to Zieg's ears. Never before had he ever heard anything so evil in his life, filled with complete malice and hatred. Zieg wearily rose his head up to see who this new speaker was. The sight that greeted him was less then assuring. Zieg has seen Winglys before but this one was the worst. He was abnormally tall with an odd pale contrast to his skin. His attire was completely evil and his eyes shone with something close to demon-like evil. 

Despite himself, Zieg flashed a slight smirk at the Wingly in front of him. "Hmph! I take it you're the Wingly Emperor I've been hearing so much about…"

The Wingly guard standing next to Frahma nearly charged at the constrained boy. "Why you piece of unworthy filth! How dare you speak to the Emperor in such a fashion!" the Wingly quickly backhanded Zieg across the face, sending a spray of blood to shower across the tiled floor. 

Zieg was restrained in a most painful way as his arms where pulled to the very limit and beyond behind his back. They were locked firmly into a round-like stone device that held them in place. His legs were also constrained in the same device in the exact fashion as his arms. Zieg continued to forcefully push aside the terrible pain he was feeling, almost as if his spine were being ripped in half. However he still found the energy to grin after the Wingly struck him. 

"So I suppose I'm popular to have been presented directly before the Wingly Emperor…"

"Why you!" The Wingly soldier prepared to advance once more when suddenly a cold hand stopped him in his tracks. 

"That's enough!" Melbu said, rising from his throne in an impressive display of power. He smoothly walked before Zieg, grinning wickedly. "You wish to know why I've sought an audience with you human?"

Zieg didn't respond and he merely glared hatefully at the evil Emperor. He tried his best to hide it but the closer the Emperor got to him the more fear he felt creeping up in his system.

"I have requested this audience as to amuse myself. You owe your life to me for not having you killed directly!"

"Why am I so important to you?" Zieg spat angrily.

"You aren't. But you do amuse me. You've killed three of my Wingly. You single handedly rescued a hostage from the most impenetrable prison in the wold. And You were prepared to do even more when my men finally caught you. Those feats either peg you as very brave or very foolish. Regardless of which, I'm forced to acknowledge your potential."

Frahma ceased in his talking to slightly caress Zieg's jaw in a display of power. "My men have done their work well on you. You will need time to heal from your wounds."

"Why am I still alive? What do you want from me?"

Melbu Frahma smiled cruelly as he looked wickedly at Zieg's exhausted face. "I don't want anything I've already got human. I own you and from now on I will be watching you closely."

"I will never obey you!" Zieg spat venomously. "You're going to have to kill me!"

Melbu Frahma suddenly backhanded Zieg across the face as forcefully as possible. Zieg's face snapped back and even more blood showered the stone tiles.

"Human, if I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead by now. No I don't intend to kill you just yet. You seem to have much energy. Energy much better used if put to test in the mines below this wonderful city of Vellweb."

"I'd rather die!" Zieg spat. 

"Hmph, you may try but you will find that would be highly impossible. As I said before, my men will be watching you closely. And if you do anything out of the ordinary, I will continue killing random workers. If you do in fact kill yourself then I will have little choice but to destroy a fourth of my slaves here. It is truly of little consequence to me. You see slaves are like food. When you run out you can always just grab more. The earth is plentiful enough that I will not have to worry. So… what do you say to that?"

Zieg looked on hatefully at the face of the man he loathed more then anything else in the world. "You leave me no other choice. Know that I will constantly be waiting. My time will come when I slay you with my own two hands Frahma!"

Melbu couldn't help the laugh that erupted from his cruel lips. "I look forward to the challenge human. Please hold off until you do sufficient work for me. I really don't want to waste a potentially useful slave. If you ever do manage to come to arms against me I would look most forward to a duel of swords. I've been rather bored of all the other humans who I've slain by my blade. Hopefully you'll have more promise!"

Zieg looked on hatefully. He suddenly spat in Melbu's face. For the first time, Melbu's composure crumbled before his hostage as his expression suddenly took on one of pure evil. Zieg found hisself shaking despite his best efforts. 

With pure venom, Melbu quickly rammed his fist solidly into Ziegs stomach, forceful enough that the hapless man coughed up blood. Melbu wasn't finished, however, as he then rammed his fist across Zieg's face. More blood flew to the ground. Frahma didn't notice or simply didn't care. He continued to ram his fists into Zieg's chest, body and face even long after the man lost consciousness. After a few more minutes of this, Frahma finally got ahold of his emotions and ceased his venting. 

Frahma breathed in heavy gasps as he reigned in his emotions and lowered his bloody fists. "Get…. This worthless wretch out of my sights!" He seethed in barely suppressed rage. "When he recovers, put him to work in the mines and be sure to give him seven lashes for his affront!"

The Wingly guards were quick to respond as they hurriedly carried the unconscious man away. Frahma watched with satisfied eyes. This human despite his insolence, showed great promise. Frahma would enjoy tormenting him and breaking his spirit down to nothing.

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 5. Things are really going to start to heat up now. Chapter five will be the corner stone of the start of everything. Hope you all will enjoy it! 


	5. New Dawn

DRAGON CAMPAIGN ****

DRAGON CAMPAIGN

****

CHAPTER 5

** New Dawn**

The Wingly city of Vellweb was still an impressive display of power and beauty. However deep beneath the depths of that beauty, was an uglyness even the most cruel of beings couldn't help but shudder upon seeing. Deep within the lower recesses of the floating city lay the horrid mines that kept the generators moving. Like all Wingly cities, slaves were needed to keep the generators moving non stop. This was by far the worst possible job anyone could be forced to perform and Vellweb was the absolute worst of them all. 

Deep within one of the many thousand mining areas, one man toiled endlessly at his job. One of the various tasks was for workers to chip away stone work and then dump it into the advanced generators powering the floating city. Over a hundred people died each day. This man hated the work but even still, he considered himself fortunate as he was still alive after seven years of labor. 

Indeed it had been seven years for the man known as Zieg. Seven long years since he last saw his home or his friends. Seven years since he last confronted the Wingly Emperor and received his brutal beating. Seven long harsh years. Over that time, Zieg had grown much since then. His hair was longer as he allowed it to flow down the back so as not to get in the way of his line of vision. He kept it set with a headband he wore over it. His muscles had greatly developed as well. The long toiling work had paid off in terms of manual labor strength. His clothing was much more simply now as he only wore a pair of slightly baggy leggings and a dirty tunic with no sleeves. Zieg didn't mind however. He had long since gotten used to the smelly cloths he was forced to wear, as he had gotten used to many things. 

Yet he had never given up on his dream. The many lashes across his back were proof that he was still firm in his belief that the Wingly monarchs should fall. 

Beads of sweat trailed down the man's face as he continued to chip away. He absently brushed against another larger human worker. Only too late did he realize his mistake. The larger man grunted angrily then pushed him roughly to the side. 

"Out of my way you piece of shit!"

Zieg stumbled a bit as he lost his balance then fell into the large pile of rocks they had already collected for the furnace. Many other workers around the area momentarily stopped what they were doing to watch the commotion. By the looks of things, everything was in motion for a fight. It was no secret that the man Zieg was a problematic worker. They had all seen him flogged by the Wingly enslavers more then once. After the seven years he's been there, many of the workers either developed a grudging respect for the man or an angry hatred, intent on believe that he thought himself better then everyone else. Apparently this giant of a man thought so as well.

Zieg noticed the gathering crowd as he slowly picked himself up out of the rubble he had fallen into. He evenly drew his hand across a split lip, wiping the blood away. _'So it's a fight they want eh?' _He thought to himself absently while measuring up the big man.

In all of his years, Zieg had never seen a human this big before. The man ranged at about 7 feet in height and just as proportionally big in build. However, normally if a man were that big, an even measure of girth would have to be the factor. That was not the case with this man. As Zieg scaled him out he noticed that every inch of the man was pure muscle. No doubt the man had worked much longer then he in the cruel mines of Vellweb. 

Regardless, Zieg did not take the affront lightly. Even if the guy was huge, he wasn't about to take any abuse from anyone. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Zieg demanded, glaring at the giant.

"Right now my problem is you bumping into me! Stay out of my way and you won't get hurt anymore."

"Oh so you feel like you can just push anyone around just cause we're all smaller then you?"

The big man frowned lightly as he glared at Zieg. Upon closer inspection, Zieg saw that the man had a shaven head. Either that or he was bald. Regardless, it didn't surprise him. Most men often shaved their heads so as to be able to deal with the heat of the mines in an easier fashion. Aside from that the man had almost the same attire as he did, only in a bigger size.

"I never said that!" the big man protested. "Look runt I'm in a really bad mood today. I suggest you just accept it and move on."

Zieg's eyes flashed with a hint of anger at this. "Ok… I'll move on…" He replied gamely, turning his shoulder to leave. Suddenly he whipped back around and rammed his fist right into the giant's gut causing the big man to reel over slightly. "Move on to kicking your ass!" He finished smugly. 

As if on cue, loud shouting and hooting erupted from the crowd of onlookers, for they knew a fight had brewed and they couldn't wait to view the acts of carnage the two men would deal towards each other. 

The giant quickly rose to his feet and tackled the brown haired man full force, ramming him to the ground. Zieg cried out in protest as his back was crushed against the solid rock concrete. The big man sat over him, pummeling his fists into Zieg's face. After a few blows, Zieg quickly drew both of his hands together, smashing them in between the man's head. The Giant reeled in pain as he clutched his skull, giving Zieg enough time to roll away. Zieg quickly got up to his feet then ran up to the man and kicked him square in the jaw. 

The giant began falling back from the blow but immediately stopped his progress with his left arm. He quickly rose back up and sidelined Zieg. The smaller man flew back from the assault and slammed hard into the ground. The big man then picked him up and threw him right into one of the walls. Zieg grunted in pain as he slumped against the wall. A trail of blood made its way down his lip. Zieg wiped it away with the back of his hand, giving the gigantic man a malicious look. "First blood goes to you big fella. Now its my turn."

Before he could react, Zieg ran up to the big man with quick lightning speed then jumped in the air performing a flying kick directly to the mans chest. The giant fell back in pain, clutching his wound. Zieg wasn't finished however. He pounced on the big man and wailed him with his fists in an almost berserk-like rage. The big man had no choice but to fall victim to the malicious attacks, all the while the people in the background continued to cheer wildly at the display of blood. 

Suddenly a loud whistle zipped out through the air, silencing them all. For they all knew what those whistles meant. Unfortunately Zieg either didn't hear or didn't care as he continued pummeling the man senseless. A group of 5 Wingly quickly ran up to them bearing swords and shields. The Winglys quickly got to work hammering the smaller man with their shields to get him to stop. Zieg finally ceased in his attacks as he instead tried to shield himself from the assault on all sides.

"You know the rules!" One of the Wingly Warden's ordered from within the group of five soldiers. "If you two want a fight so much you can take it out in the pit!" 

Many of the workers quickly assumed an even more oblivious attitude as to draw little attention to themselves. The pit was the worst place any slave could go into. If any slaves were caught fighting, they were immediately sent to the pit. There they were pitted against ferocious Cyclops beasts and crazed Gigantos. Usually the prisoners were chained together so that they were forced to work together and survive or operate apart and die. Either way, very few slaves were known to survive the pit and those that did would never dare to go back. 

The pit served as a two-fold system for the Wingly Wardens. Not only would it quell fights but it would also give them a means of entertainment and gambling.

Zieg glared in defiance towards the Wingly Warden as he was forced to his feet. "Ah the pit again eh? You really must want me cleaning up your entire stock of monsters and beasts don't you?" 

The Wingly Warden violently retaliated by delivering a hard backhand across Zieg's face. It was widely known that Zieg had been one of the only few humans to ever survive the pit alone. The last time, he had been thrown in and his partner had died immediately. Thus Zieg was forced to defeat his opponents himself along with the handicap of dead weight chained up next to him by long coiled arm cuffs. Nonetheless, Zieg triumphed that day and defeated his enemies. This served as an inspiration to the humans and an embarrassing humbling event for the Winglys.

The Wingly was now staring hatefully towards his fallen victim. "Don't get too cocky human filth. It's not going to be so easy this time! Something might 'happen' and we might just end up releasing more then the usual two monsters!" 

Zieg's face turned pale as the Wingly Warden smiled smugly. "Heh, can't wait to see them rip the both of you to shreds! Take them to the holding cell until it's time!"

The Wingly guards forcefully yanked both Zieg and the big man he was fighting with away and towards the holding cells where they would await their fate.

****

"This is preposterous!" 

This from one of the many members of the Wingly council currently gathered around the conference room In Melbu Frahma's castle in Vellweb. 

At the moment tension was running high for a few of the Wingly council men as they listened more and more attentively. A few of the Winglys wore disgruntled looks whereas other more brave ones had frowns of disapproval. One Wingly, however had managed the audacity to stand up directly against his Emperor. 

Melbu Frahma, in turn merely sat back comfortably in his throne, taking this all in with an amused smirk on his face as he rested his face lazily on one upturned fist. 

"And what would it be that you find so disagreeable, Oraxious?" He asked in a disinterested voice.

The Wingly named Oraxious was slightly intimidated by Melbu's disinterest yet he continued, spurred on by the faith he held in his own words. "Forgive me my liege but what you speak of goes beyond all limits?"

"According to whom, may I ask?" Melbu Frahma suddenly rose up from his chair with a graceful skill which only one with his genetic abilities could perform. "I present my decision to everyone here and you have not the patience to hear me out?"

"I meant no disrespect my liege…" Oraxious stuttered trying not to offend the short-tempered Emperor. "But your majesty… what you seek…"

"Is more power!" Melbu finished, clenching his elongated fingers into fists. "It is true. I wish to acquire more power through the energy of the ancient inscription runes known as Signet spheres!"

"Your majesty those are only myths of legend!" Argued a second Wingly official. "There is no real proof that they actually even exist!"

"Ah but they do Falzrak. For I have witnessed the power with my very own eyes. When I was infused with spiritual energy during my last evolution into the supreme being I am now, I was offered a glimpse of them. The surge of absolute power I felt was almost overwhelming! Even for myself!" As Melbu continued to rave, his face became more and more passionate while he rung his hands harshly. 

"I tell you it was the greatest feeling I've ever felt! Once I was privy to their magnificence I knew it had to be mine! All of it!"

"But master!" Oraxious began in a pleading voice. "Even if such power actually exists, think of the repercussions of such an action! Remember what the legends say! If one exists who tries to summon the powers of those beyond, they will suffer the ultimate price for their greed. The world as we know it will be engulfed in fiery flames of death and a new life shall begin from its ashes. The past will close in on itself just as a new dawn begins. Master if you take this action, you could doom us all!"

Melbu erupted into a fit of loud laughter. "Fairy tales my dear Oraxious! Fabled children's stories to keep those who seek power away from its glorious magnificence. I am not afraid of destiny. When I am done I shall all but control its very essence myself. I fear nothing! In time when I have gathered my supreme essence, there shall be nothing more for me to fear. I will have absolute control!"

The room quickly fell silent. Already, Melbu Frahma was easily the most powerful being in the entire world and now he sought more power? It was madness, some would say but all feared Frahma's might and none would challenge his decisions directly. Thus all they could do was bow as the maniacal Emperor laughed cruelly into the cavernous conference room. 

"It is madness…" A low voice muttered amidst his laughter. 

Melbu immediately stopped and looked directly towards Oraxious. Melbu's eyes narrowed slightly as he regarded the slumped Wingly figure. "Is it madness, Oraxious, for me to want to possess all the greatest powers in this world and bring our race even more glory?"

"I fear, my liege, that your ambitions will lead to the deaths of us all…"

Frahmas expression suddenly shifted from one of indifference to that of ice cold anger. The whole room suddenly erupted in shocked mutterings. Oraxious had just done the one thing no Wingly by ancient tradition was ever permitted to do. He had doubted the ability of his higher authority to rule over them.

Upon realizing what he had just done, Oraxious quickly placed his hand over his mouth, shocked at his own audacity and quickly slumped back into his chair. 

He quickly bowed his head humbly. "My liege… I apologize. My words were at a distance from my common sense. My instincts overruled my words, I did not mean the words I have spoken I-"

"Silence!" Melbu interrupted in a surprisingly calm voice. "Don't say anymore Oraxious. As you have just recently made clear, you have already spoken too much." Melbu easily walked closer and closer towards the now trembling Wingly.

"Please my liege… I am unworthy of your mercy. I shall not utter such words again!"

Melbu continued to walk closer looking disinterestedly towards the ceiling. "It is understandable Oraxious. Your words were for the most part well placed. You only wish to ensure the safety of our Empire. There is nothing wrong with that. In fact, honor is to be bestowed upon you for such nobility."

"My liege… I am not worthy…"

Melbu leaned further down, placing his pale elongated palms on the table so as to stare the man square in the face. The Wingly trembled slightly as his breath came in light gasps. 

The pale rigid lines of Melbu's face curved upwards as he smiled comfortingly towards his underling. "You are tired Oraxious." He replied gently. "You're words are clearly above you this day. Perhaps you should simply rest it off hmm?"

The Wingly quickly closed his eyes, bowing his head obediently. "Of course your majesty."

A slight grin formed on Melbu's face as he rose up from the table standing to his full height. He then turned around to face the rest of the council, Oraxious now completely forgotten. Oraxious sighed in relief then rose as well.

As if by the speed of light, Frahma then suddenly turned around, ripping his sword from the sheath at his belt and slicing Oraxious head off in one fell swoop. "Rest in peace Oraxious. Maybe in death you will be better equipped to quell your tongue then you were in life."

Frahma savagely kicked the decapitated head away from his decorated boots so that it rolled unceremoniously towards the feet of the now disgusted council members.

"Now…" Melbu commanded in a stern voice. "Would any of the rest of you care to make the same mistake Oraxious did?"

The unearthly silence gave Frahma the answer he sought. "Very well then. My orders are clear and simple. Find me the three Signet spheres! Grant me access to the power I seek and we shall rise to a position of unearthly power! Defy me and you share the same fate as Oraxious! Do I make my point clear to you now?"

The low mutterings of acceptance and the bobbing of heads once more confirmed Frahma's answer. A cruel smile played on his lips as new visions of his dreams of power floated through his mind.

****

Zieg groaned in slight protest as he forced his eyes open. He felt as if he had been thrown off a thirty-foot cliff. It wouldn't be the first time he's felt this way. The brown haired man, painstakingly pushed his face up off the ground, realizing he was currently in a holding cell. He could feel the new stinging wetness of fresh new lashes across his back, making it difficult to lean against anything. 

Nonetheless, Zieg found the energy to hoist himself into a sitting position and lean his shoulder against the stone wall. He closed his eyes in exhaustion. He knew he must have done it again. From the way he felt, he was sure the Wingly Wardens had beaten him senseless until he blacked out. However, for the life of him, he couldn't quite remember what it was he said to trigger their reaction this time. 

It didn't matter. Zieg let out a pain-filled sigh. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to even think for that matter. Yet Zieg was strong. He wouldn't back down from any Wingly, not in his past and definitely not now.

"You look like shit." 

Zieg strained his head up and stared into the cell room across from him. Sure enough, the giant he had fought in the mines was sitting perfectly still in his position by the center of his own cell. It seemed as if he were meditating. When he had spoken, his eyes were still closed. 

"Hope you can pull yourself together by the time the pit fight starts." 

Zieg smirked confidently as he pulled his shoulder away from the wall then rammed his back into it. His whole body promptly wrenched in pain. A low grunt escaped his parched lips as he held in the pain. It was the exact feeling he needed to jolt himself awake the fastest. Zieg quickly pushed himself up to a standing position, all the while, his back leaning against the wall.

The giant from across the room watched silently as Zieg did this, then shook his head, smirking lightly. "Heh, you're crazy."

Once more, Zieg flashed him another grin. "H…hey… anything it takes…to win right?"

There was no time for the giant to answer however, as suddenly the hallway became engulfed in a swarm of Wingly guards. One of the men roughly jammed his key into the lock of Zieg's cell then ripped it open savagely. Zieg closed his eyes, still silently fighting against the horrible pain at his back. 

The Wingly guard came directly up to him then whispered harshly in his ear. "How's your back feeling worm? Sure you can fight with injuries like that?" 

Zieg braced himself against the sudden urge to strike the man then and there. He clenched his fists, biting his lower lip instead. It would be better for him to save his strength for the pit. 

The Wingly guard completely misinterpreted the action as Zieg wrestling with more of his pain, and burst out into arrogant laughter. He roughly clenched his hands around Zieg's arm, clamped down a pair of manacles around his wrists then yanked him out of his cell. 

Zieg looked over and saw that the same was being done with his previous opponent. However, with him, twice the number of Wingly were around to ensure the big man didn't try anything funny.

The two human prisoners were forcefully ushered down the narrow halls. It took Zieg every ounce of his strength not to fall over from sheer pain and exhaustion. Every second he continued to remind himself of how much he needed to stay alive and make the Winglys pay. He constantly clenched his fists and bit his lip to keep from blacking out completely. 

The other prisoner glanced his way, giving him a sympathetic look before he was rammed in the back.

"Move faster you slug!" Yelled the Wingly guard behind him. The gigantic man said nothing, merely opting to follow the orders he was given.

Soon, Zieg could see a bright light from the end of the corridor and suddenly he knew that they were very close to the pits now. He could hear the loud cheers and hoots from Wingly spectators. He could tell just by listening that they were eager for blood this day.

Zieg grinned, despite himself. Unfortunately, they would not be disappointed this day. Zieg and his gigantic partner were roughly pushed out through the hallway door, into a huge collosal room with blinding lights. Zieg knew this place all too well. He would never forget the first time he had come here. The closest he had ever been to death, yet he conquered his fears and in turn, conquered his enemies. Zieg had be proud of himself yet no matter how hard he tried, he would never forget the pure fear he held in his heart upon entering this arena of death.

Lights bore down on he and his new partner. The Wingly guards, now shielding their own eyes, quickly unlocked their manacles then snapped a single iron coil around each man's wrist, chained together by a long iron cord. Afterwards the Wingly quickly scampered out.

Zieg continued to blink furiously against the blaring lights above. He knew the feeling of blindness would fade as his eyes adjusted to the view. The big man at his side, also blinked rapidly as he walked closer to him. 

"You gonna be able to do this in your condition?" He asked, fingering the coil around his wrist. 

Zieg leaned low but remained on his feet. "I'll live. Don't worry about it. You just make sure you do you're job."

"Don't worry. I've never lost a fight yet."

"You mean until a few days ago, right?" 

The giant frowned indignantly towards his partner. "As I believe, we never did finish that fight."

"Oh come on!" Zieg chuckled lightly. "The outcome was obvious. You were gonna lose."

"Hmph, think what you will…" The giant replied.

Suddenly loud trumpets blared through the air. The Arena was huge, ranging from around 6 miles long and wide. At random spots on the sandy arena floor there were huge pitfalls where if one of the fighters fell through, they would surely die as it was an 80 foot drop down to the very core. Huge barricades surrounded the ring so that nothing could get through to harm the spectators. At the far end from where Zieg and his giant partner were standing, two huge metal grates were placed securely for the easy access of monsters.

Now, as the trumpets grew louder, Zieg and his giant friend watched in growing anticipation as the grates slowly began to rise. Suddenly a huge Cyclops rushed out into the open, wielding a large battle mace with jagged spikes around the striking end. 

"Oh great… Zieg sighed in annoyance. "Not another one of those…"

Just then, yet another monster came out. This one was a huge Goliath ranging at 11 feet tall. It was an even larger monster then the Cyclops with huge furry patches on its shoulders and forearms. It had huge teeth and two small beady red eyes. Its weapon of choice were the sharp claws it had as finger nails.

"This may get tricky." The giant man replied, sizing up his opponents. "I'm sure you know about the Cyclops strength but the Goliath can be a real pain in the ass. See that green crap it's salivating? That's like acid, only 10 times stronger. Those nails are pretty bad too. Ripped me up good last time I fought one of em. Best way to take em out is to go for the kneecaps. They don't have good defense against low attacks."

Zieg grinned thinly. "Perfect… well doesn't seem that bad, we'll just have to strike low."

Just then, two more creatures came out into the open, both were Cyclops with similar weapons as the previous.

"Shit!" The big man hissed. "What was that about it not seeming that bad again?"

Zieg didn't respond as he opted instead to clench his fists together in anxiety. The big man took this as a sign that Zieg had nothing more to say and so, he opted instead to wait like his friend. Just then the objects they've been waiting for was thrown down into the ring a few feet ahead of them. 

Generally it was that tradition where Wingly's would fly high above the ring and drop two swords down for their slave challengers. Normally the Wingly would try to have fun with this and aim it so that the weapons impaled their prisoners as they dropped. However, this time the viewers wanted a good blood bath and all the Wingly officials would make sure they got one. 

Both Zieg and his big partner hurried to their weapons, picking them up quickly. Zieg frowned at the low quality of the blade he wielded. The edge was rusted and the hilt was sweaty, more then likely it was probably just recently retrieved from the dead grip of its previous owner. Zieg glanced at his partner watching the big man easily flex his blade. Yet his expression was equally as displeased.

"Fat chance of us doing any good with these pig pokers."

The big man merely smirked then stared back towards their opponents. "You ready?" He asked, a light touch of fear laced in his voice. 

"Always." Zieg replied with a smirk.

The two men braced themselves then charged headlong towards their enemies. Zieg darted in low towards the Goliath. The huge beast swiped at the nimble man but missed as Zieg quickly ducked under the strike. Not waiting for a second chance, Zieg plunged his sword into the thigh of the huge beast. Just then the Cyclops came in from behind to smash Zieg with his club. The big man saw this attack coming and rammed his entire weight into Zieg, knocking them both out of harms way.

Zieg rammed into the earth just as he saw the Cyclops mace crashing to the ground. "Heh, thanks for the save."

"Let's just finish this!" His partner yelled, charging once more towards the beasts. Zieg had no choice but to comply as his chain hoisted him right up off the ground. The big man rushed in right through the legs of the Goliath. The beast roared in fury as Zieg too zoomed right through. 

"Cut through the tendons behind the knees!" The big man yelled before plunging his blade through the right leg.

Zieg nodded as he struck at the other leg.

The beast promptly roared in protest as if fell to the ground. One of the Cyclops charged in, swinging wildly trying to hit one of the two men. Zieg ran towards the right while his partner ran left. Unfortunately, their chain stopped them both short, as they came to an abrupt halt. The Cyclops loomed in close with its mace. A sudden idea came to Zieg as he charged towards the currently felled Goliath. His partner quickly picked up on his train of thought and charged after him. The Cyclops anxiously rushed in and swung as it saw the two men converge. 

At the last possible second, both Zieg and his partner quickly rushed out of harms way, allowing the mace it instead strike the crippled Goliath. The monster screamed in pain and fresh new blood shot out from its body. Meanwhile, the Cyclops roared in rage as it ripped its mace savagely out of its latest victim, not caring about the other creatures welfare. 

Both men hastily got to their feet and began running as fast as they could. "That was too close!" The big man hissed.

Zieg said nothing as he instead watched in growing horror as another Cyclops charged in towards their front. Both Zieg and the big man looked at each other in alarm. 

"Oh SHIT!" They both cried before spinning around and running directly to the right. A Cyclops was chasing them on either side and who knew where the third one was. Perhaps directly behind them. This made the two prisoners run even faster. All the while they could hear the roaring and cheers of the audience above them. 

Zieg's steps faltered when they finally came to a halt a few feet in front of one of the underground pits. The big man looked down the huge depths of the hole, then looked back at the many rushing creatures heading their way. "No turning back now…" He replied in a tense voice.

Zieg kept a rigid expression but he could feel his heart pounding with anxiety. The big man suddenly rushed towards the monsters now, letting out a loud inhuman roar of battle as he swung his sword high above his head. Zieg watched with surprised eyes as the big man barely dodged one Cyclops attack. The huge beast roared in outrage then struck again. The big man dodged once more, letting the huge mace crash loudly into the ground. The big man closed the distance and raised his sword preparing to strike. Suddenly, the second Cyclops rushed in and swung its mace in a horizontal arch. The huge weapon rammed solidly into the big man. Zieg watched in shock as blood sprayed everywhere from the big man's wounds while he flew swiftly through the air. Fear suddenly replaced shock as he trailed his partner's trajectory. 

"SHIT!" Zieg hissed then bolted as far to the left as he could. It was too late. The big man went soaring straight through the pit with a blood-curdling scream. Zieg tried to run faster but it was to no avail. His chained arm suddenly wrenched back with a sickening rip. He was positive something got dislocated as he flew back along the dirty sand. Despite the injury, Zieg clutched helplessly with his other hand, trying to claim purchase on the now slippery floor. 

Zieg grunted painfully as another strong jerk wrenched him down even faster. Zieg tried with both legs and his good arm, to try and remain out of the pit. Unfortunately, the hole continued to come up faster and faster and he wasn't slowing down any sooner. A final scream escaped Zieg's lips as he was finally engulfed in the huge pit, sand trailing down after him in an endless stream. 

The crowds cheered merrily as did the Wingly Warden's. They had finally got their revenge on the human who so arrogantly tried to upstart them.

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 6.


	6. Exit points

DRAGON CAMPAIGN ****

DRAGON CAMPAIGN

****

CHAPTER 6

Exit points

"Oh Rose! Look at these blossoms! Aren't they absolutely gorgeous?" 

Charle was a woman obsessed with the beauty of flowers. Many would comment at how much in contrast the loving woman was with her maniacal brother Melbu Frahma. However, after a long life of being compared to her brother, Charle had perfected the art of ignoring all of those criticisms. 

However, seven years ago, Charle's whole dedication towards flowers took a back seat as a new factor entered her life. After her brother crushed a small rebellion, she had learned about the misdeeds of her brother towards a young girl. Charle immediately came to the girl's aid and after confronting her brother about his deeds, he had completely ridiculed the whole situation. It was then and there that the last ties that held them together as brother and sister were snapped. Charle was so appalled by her brother's actions she had migrated to a lower level floating city.

The city of Ulara used to be a desolate floating city, mainly for those Wingly who were of lesser status and couldn't afford a higher living in any other more prestigious Wingly sector. It was here that Charle came after escaping the cruel ways of her brother. Charle, never before noticing the condition of this city, immediately took action and transformed the city into a beautiful garden of flowers and blossoms. After seven years, Charle's efforts were shown clear in the most evident of ways. So beautiful was the city of Ulara now that its majestic qualities rivaled those of even Vellweb. However, Charle made it so that this city was the lowest floating city and the one farthest away from all other existence around. 

The reasons behind this were two-fold. For one, the way of life here were different then that of the rest of the world. In Ulara, there existed no difference between Wingly and any other race. It was a free realm to all so that all could walk freely. The Wingly that were poor enough to be stuck in this city immediately took an interest to this idea, as they were also sympathizers with the equality of other races. The second factor that made this city so secret was the mystery of how it was able to float. There were no humans generating fuel for the reactors. The city just simply floated on its own power. There had been many theories that because of the way it was constructed, years ago and after a battle that had taken place on it, the balance was distorted in a way that it could continue flying on its own weight. However none could be positive of its true origin of flight.

Nonetheless, none of the citizens really cared much, as they were more content with the joyous way of life they were currently living. 

And what a joyous life it was for the young woman named Rose. She still bore the many emotional scars of what happened to her in the past, however, in her own little ways, she still expressed her pleasure at living in a place as free as this. She had been there with Charle at the start of the construction of this magnificent new city. She had even taken part in some of the ideas that would make the city as beautiful as it was now.

Rose would seldom smile and talk lightly but that was only with Charle. It was true she would still converse with the other people of the city but her words were always few and to the point. Many would regard her as somewhat cold and detached from everything else. Even Charle found that she was forced to agree with this theory. Rose never laughed for as long as Charle knew her and that struck her to the soul. To be able to hear the girl laugh would be a beautiful feeling for the elder Wingly woman. But she knew the ordeal Rose went through was a traumatizing one and it would take time before she returned to any semblance of how she used to be, if she even returned at all. 

Nonetheless, Charle still smiled as she looked towards the silent girl now. Rose returned the look back as she carefully examined the flowers the Wingly woman was talking about.

"I still can't believe how wonderfully they've blossomed in only two months." Charle continued. Rose still did not speak as she was too busy simply admiring the texture and life of the flowers in her palm.

"Yes, they are indeed pretty madam." Rose finally replied, in the same demure voice as always. Ever since Rose had met Charle, she always addressed the older woman as Madam, even after Charle had all but screamed to her that it was ok if Rose simply called her by her first name. Though it was slightly annoying for her, Charle still accepted it when she realized she couldn't get the girl to call her otherwise. 

"Rose, you seem particularly down cast today. Is something bothering you?

Rose shook her head as she turned her face in her general direction. She carefully releasing the gentle grasp she had on one of the flower buds. "No madam. I was just thinking…"

Charle smiled. "Honey, its quite alright to think but don't do it in excess. It can ruin your smile and bring doubt in your mind if you do."

Rose grinned gently, tucking an arrant strand of her dark black hair behind her ear.

"Thank you Madam. I'll try to keep that in mind."

Charle frowned slightly. Rose often got depressed at times but she never seemed this bad. "Rose, deary, why don't you go inside and take a rest. I'll finish tending to the flowers here."

"It's not a bother for me Madam. I don't feel at all tired today anyway."

"Rose, you aren't acting at all like yourself. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"I'm fine." Rose reiterated. As if to prove her point, she immediately returned to nurturing her flowers.

The elder woman only looked on in sadness as Rose continued toiling about her work, possibly to the point were she was completely oblivious to her own troubled soul.

Charle didn't know what to do. She had tried her very best these past seven years to make a friend and daughter figure of Rose yet she couldn't do anything if the girl wouldn't ever open up to her. She wanted to help but she knew of only one way to do that. 

Charle continued to watch silently as the dark haired woman tended the plants. Finally the elder woman closed her eyes in defeat. She knew of a way that could possible help the young woman but the consequences of that choice were almost always too painful to think about. However, now she was beginning to consider things in regards to the best interests of Rose. Perhaps the only way Rose could ever heal was if she were removed entirely from the very element that brings her distress. 

Charle sighed heavily. During the past seven years, she had found herself growing more and more attached to the young human girl. So much so, she found herself hesitant to do what she knew had to be done. She liked Rose and she was beginning to fear that if she finally let the girl go, she might choose never to return to her. 

Nonetheless, Charle wanted Rose to be happy again more then anything. Giving a final sigh of resolution, Charle walked tentatively up to her young companion of seven years. 

"Rose… I have a proposition for you."

Rose broke her concentration to look up at the elder woman. "Yes Madam?"

"I was wondering…" Charle began. She could feel her voice constricting in her throat as she found it harder to continue. Rose continued to regard her calmly, completely clueless.

"I was wondering if you'd like to run an errand for me deary."

Rose immediately stood up. "Yes Madam, I can retrieve more soil from the market square immediately."

"No, no!" Charle quickly interjected. "This errand is much more time consuming I'm afraid."

Rose gave the woman a questioning gaze.

Charle could feel the lump building in her throat and she quickly swallowed it down to continue. 

"I'm afraid this errand will require you to go on a journey."

"A journey Madam? I don't think I fully understand what you mean? What kind of an errand are you talking about?"

"Yes, I realize you must be confused and all but well… I've been hesitant to ask you of it for fear of your reaction."

"Madam, you've rescued me from darkness years ago. You should know that I'm obligated to you."

Charle sighed. This was becoming harder for her by each passing second. "Rose, let me be blunt with you. I've been wanting to acquire a specific… 'flower' for years now. A flower only found in a specific area. It's a rare kind actually. It only blossoms once a year and from what I'm told, that is the only time you can actually transport it. I'll give you the directions of where it can be found and what it looks like later."

Charle could see she had sparked Rose interest as the woman's eyes hiked up ever so slightly. "That shouldn't be a problem Madam. I would love to see a flower like that."

"There's only one difference with this Rose… The reason why I asked you is because… well because it can only be found on the lands below us."

"You mean where the other races live!?!"

That was it! Charle knew it as soon as the words left the younger woman's lips. She knew she had hit the nail on the coffin. Rose tried to hide it be Charle immediately picked up on the suppressed anxiety she detected in the woman's voice. She immediately continued with new vigor. "Why yes deary, that's it. I really don't want to trouble you with this and all but I really couldn't think of anyone else better for the task. Why, all week I've been thinking of who to send and every time, I thought of how you would be the most qualified person for the job. Finding the flower is by no means an easy task mind you. It could take months to find it but I'm sure you're the one for the task."

"But Madam… what about your work here?"

"Oh I can find some other towns people to cover your end. Don't you worry a wink about that." 

Rose was beginning to grow tense now. "…Madam… I'd like to help but… You know… I'm human. A lesser being then the Winglys. There would be nothing to protect me from them if they pick me up."

Charle smiled gently. "Not so child. Here take this." She gently lifted a gold medallion from around her neck and placed it around that of her surrogate daughter-figure. 

Rose fingered it questioningly. Charle could tell the young woman was growing more and more anxious and confused by the second. 

"It serves a double purpose my dear. If you show this medallion to any Wingly, it will mark you off as belonging to a high standing Wingly official and that you were specifically sent on a mission by me. The second purpose of it…" Charle smiled sadly, placing both hands on Rose shoulders. "The second purpose is that you remember me and all our times together…"

Rose became even more confused as watery tears began sliding down the older woman's cheeks. "Madam… why… why are you crying? You act as if we won't see each other again."

"No Rose, I pray that that is not the case… it's just… well we will be apart for a long time… You will be missed…"

Now Rose to began to feel a strange pang of sadness in her own heart as she stared into the eyes of the only woman who gave her kindness when she believed kindness could never again exist for her in this cruel world. "I won't forget you!" Rose replied in a broken voice. She quickly hugged the woman who had been like a mother to her. 

"Do not worry Madam. I will find this flower for you and I will bring it back as soon as I can."

Charle found that it was difficult to reply as she continued hugging the younger woman. "Thank you deary…" was all that she could say while wiping the tears from her eyes. 

Finally, she broke away from the dark haired woman, holding her at arm's length. "Now, you must get ready. There's a lot to be done."

Rose grinned. To her slight surprise, she felt as if it were the closest to a 'real' smile she had ever gotten in seven years.

****

Zieg was a warrior born. In the beginning, he started off as a young boy aspiring to look up to his brother figure. As he grew older, his dream shifted to a quest for earning a place in the Dragon Guild. However, upon perfecting this, he realized his goals were not yet sated. As time passed, the boy matured into an age of his own. His desire shifted once more and his life became dedicated to one solid dream; revolution. Yet again time passes and slowly the boy becomes a man. However, with maturity of age comes the realization of reality. 

And now, the man no longer sought revolution, or acceptance or even power. All he wanted at this particular moment of his life was for his grip to stay locked into place on the ledge he was currently holding. It would also be a good thing if his other dislocated arm not tear off as it was still connected to a seemingly comatose giant of a man who hung limply a few yards down. 

Zieg let out a low grunt of protest and pain as sweat began to dance down his smooth forehead, matting his hair so that stands of it plastered around his face and eyes. The Wingly warnings were not at all false. The hole they had fell through was indeed an endless fall that could very well lead right out of the floating city and directly towards the cold hard earth. Even still, Zieg was positive he'd die of the cold rushing air that would assault him, long before he died from the impact of the ground below. 

However, whether or not there was an actual whole through this cave-like pit was still debatable. As he had assumed earlier, there were many rock like junctions and ledges around. Given they were few and far apart, he considered himself fortunate that he was able to grab at least one before he suffered an endless fall into oblivion.

At least that was what he thought a few painfully long minutes ago. Now, he was beginning to regret having ever thought that. Another low moan escaped his lips. It had been at least a half hour since they had fallen through the pit and he was sure that at the very least, the Wingly crowd was in the process of dispersing. It seemed like a safe enough time as any to finally make his move.

"Hey…" The word came off as mostly a horse grunt. He grimaced at the parched sounds emanating from his own throat. He slid his wet tongue across dry, parched lips. Another trail of sweat ran down his nose then dropped off, falling all the way down the pit. This was all the incentive he needed to try his voice again. "Hey!" This time it came louder then before. 

"You still with me down there big fella?"

Zieg's whole body stiffened with anxiety as he waited for a response. If the man was dead then he wouldn't have to wait long before he joined him. He knew he couldn't hold his grasp on the ledge for a minute longer. He knew the other man was huge but the hit he received from that Cyclops could easily fell any man. Zieg tentatively closed his eyes, biting his lower lip to once more suck in the enormous pain that was shooting up his left arm. 

Finally there was a jerk. Very slight but a jerk nonetheless. He didn't want to get his hopes up just yet. That could have been anything. Even still, he trailed his eyes down to regard the hanging figure. Much to his relief, the figure was no longer simply hanging, he was moving, albeit slowly. 

"…Yeah… I'm still here." Came a gruff reply. "Just hangin about." He added in jokingly. 

"Enough with the wise cracks." Zieg chimed, once more stifling his pain as the giant man shifted again. 

"Here's the game plan buddy. My arms torn to hell and back so your going to have to swing yourself to some sort of ledge. Problem is, your going to have to hurry because I really can't keep my grip on this ledge any longer…"

The giant didn't reply. Instead all Zieg received were swift forceful bursts of pain shooting back and forth through his left arm as the man began to propel himself to one of the wall ledges. Zieg tried to keep it in but more then once he let out a harsh grunt of pain. 

Finally the gigantic man slammed his body into one of the rocky outcroppings, grabbing a secure hold on the ledges. A slight trace of a smile graced Zieg's lips as he saw this. 

Unfortunately it was then that his grip finally slipped. Zieg barely had time to let out a shout of protest before he went plunging down the long pit. Zieg could feel the strong gusts of wind as they hammered into his body while plunging downwards. Suddenly there was another jerk. Pain raced throughout his whole body as he could feel himself stopping in motion. Zieg had no control of his body now as a harsh scream issued forth from his mouth. 

Zieg looked up to see that the giant was gripping the chain coil locked around his wrist so as not to throw his own arm out as he was holding his partner up. "Just hang on…" The giant hissed. He forced back the strain he felt then swung low. Zieg could feel himself blacking out from the horrible pain. Death didn't seem so bad now. At least it couldn't be worst then the pain he was feeling right now. 

Zieg looked up at the bigger man. "Are you sure you got a good grip up there?" 

"… Yeah… I gottcha covered…" The big man grunted. 

Zieg smiled despite himself. "Hey… If I lose this arm… you're gonna have to be my sword from now on."

"Shut up!" The giant yelled angrily. "Don't talk like that! You're gonna be alright! Just hang on!" 

"That's really all I can do at the moment…" Zieg joked. His face quickly assumed a grimace as his body was once more laced with pain. He felt his body swaying left and right even farther now.

Just then, the Giant dropped. Zieg's eyes widened in shock and fear. Once more he was falling weightlessly through the air. 

He had only just begun to scream when his body suddenly slammed into something solid and hard. It took everything he had to move out of the way as the giant soon followed, crashing down right next to him on the solid stone ledge.

Zieg's breath came in huge gulps as the pain and exhilaration coursed through his veins. The two men simply lay where they were for a few moments to try and recollect their air supply and strength. "Whooo! That was a rush!" Zieg finally breathed, in exasperation. "I'd say our plan went off without a hitch!" 

The giant turned his shocked eyes onto Zieg. "You've got to be kidding me! I must have been crazy to have actually gone along with this suicide plan of yours!"

Zieg laughed at this. "Oh come on! It wasn't that bad! We managed to get out after all."

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD??? First you have us throw a mock fight to get access to the pit! Sure that's not bad. But then somehow we end up having to fight 'FOUR' monsters instead of two! And then, to make matters worse, we nearly died just now, barely hanging onto these ledges. It was just sheer luck that this ledge just 'happened' to be here!"

"Hey!" Zieg chuckled. "I wasn't the one who charged in headlong towards three club bearing Cyclops. I've gotta say, even 'I' was shocked to see that Belzack!" 

Suddenly realization hit him full force and the smile immediately left Zieg's face. "Oh shit! That's right! That thing clubbed you good. Are you alright?" For the first time, Zieg noticed the huge amount of blood around Belzack's chest area.

The big man simply waved his hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it. I've suffered much worse then this. This is only a scratch compared to some of the other injuries I've endured in my life."

Zieg still couldn't erase the shock from his eyes. "Hell… That thing really caved into you too. I gotta hand it to you Bel, you never cease to amaze me!"

"There's still a lot you don't know about me my friend. Although I must say, apparently the same goes for you. I never would have guessed, in our three year friendship that you would ever go this far to fulfill your dreams of revolution against the Wingly."

"I'm still not done yet." Zieg replied, pushing himself up to a sitting position. "I've got a long way to go before I complete my mission." 

Belzack nodded slowly. "I've always known you to be dedicated. And despite everything… I must confess I am grateful. You 'did' get us out of that hell hole after all."

"We're not out of the woods yet." Zieg replied. "I don't know how I'm going to get out but you've still got a chance to move on. I can't climb with this bad arm but you've still got a chance to make a good escape."

"No way!" Belzack protested. "Zieg I respect you as a man of courage and determination. You've earned my trust and my friendship. There's no way I'm leaving you behind." 

"Well then that leaves two of us dead!"

Belzack frowned slightly. Suddenly he grabbed the shorter man by his good shoulder, pulling him up to his feet.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?"

"Fixing one of our problems." Came the big man's short reply. He firmly pushed Zieg against the wall, adjacent to the ledge they were currently standing on. The big men then took a few tentative steps back.

Zieg could feel the rising tension flowing through his face as he continued to regard the big man's odd actions. "Uhh… exactly what problem are we trying to fix again?"

Without warning, Belzack quickly rammed into Zieg full force. The shorter man let out a loud shout of pain as he felt the tendons and bones in his shoulder snap roughly into place. The pain ran straight through his body like a hot butter knife. Even dislocating it hadn't felt this bad. Yet a second later the pain began to subside to a dull throbbing. Zieg slid back onto the ground in pain and exhaustion. As he looked up, his eyes met those of his now grinning friend. 

"Next time Bel… Let me know ahead of time before you do something like that? Shit, that hurt!"

Belzack continued to smile despite himself. "Yeah but look on the bright side. At least it's not hanging at an awkward position anymore."

"True but That still doesn't eliminate the fact that I can't climb. We're still stuck!"

Belzack let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned his arm against the boulder he had just recently rammed Zieg into. There had to be a way for them to get out. He knew Zieg wasn't a quitter and he knew before long the younger man might try anything to find a way out just short of killing himself. Belzack grinned slightly at this. It was one of the reasons he respected Zieg so much. The younger man had a strong sense of dedication no Wingly could ever break.

Unfortunately, that still didn't come in much handy here. No matter how much bravado he spat out, Belzack was positive Zieg was hurting big time. He wasn't feeling much better himself. He knew he was still loosing a lot of blood. It would probably be a good idea if he tried to staunch the flow so he wouldn't black out later during their escape. If they even managed to escape at all.

Once more the big man sighed. Suddenly, he felt something give. Immediately he pulled himself back so as not to fall forward. This had alerted Zieg's attention as he quickly turned his head to see what was the matter. To the surprised shock of both men, the wall Belzack had leaned against continued to cave in slightly. Its stopped short but there was enough of a hole now that the two could see an offshoot passageway on the other side.

Both men turned their surprised gazes towards one another. Zieg looked pointedly at Belzack's hand. "What the hell? You must have the magic touch or something!"

Belzack simply let out a shocked laugh of disbelief. "I never would have suspected. Clearly we have been blessed with fortune."

"Yeah, now let's get out of here before our fortune turns bad and this ledge gives way!" Zieg said, rising up to his feet. He stumbled slightly as he tried to position his injured arm in a better position.

Belzack noticed his friend's plight and stopped in his approach. Letting out a few even breaths, the big man quickly grabbed the chain linked to his wrist cuff and pulled hard. Finally after a few tries, the coil snapped and the chain was now severed from his arm.

Zieg looked on at his friend with a confused expression. "…Well that was productive…"

"Shut up and hold still." Belzack sighed in friendly humor. He carefully helped Zieg position his arm in an "L" like shape so that he could wrap the chain around him in a way that it acted as a crutch keeping his arm from being moved too much. "There. It's crude but it should at least do the job for the time being."

Zieg grinned at his friend's resourcefulness. "Hey that's pretty smart! I guess the rumors aren't true after all."

"And what would those rumors be?"

"That all big muscular guys are stupid!" Zieg laughed jokingly. 

Belzack let out an exaggerated sigh. "Whatever. Now stand back. If we're going to get out of here, I'm gonna need to break the rest of this wall down."

"Break away, Bel. I'm not holding you back." Zieg said, taking a few steps in the opposite direction so the big man could have enough space. 

Belzack didn't take a second to wait as he quickly rammed his shoulder into the crumbling wall. The rest of the partition generously cooperated as the rock crags gave way and parted for his entry. Both men smiled at Belzack's success. 

"Belzack you're my hero!" Zieg joked as he walked forward through the new exit. 

Belzack chuckled at the comment, dusting his hands off. "Well, it's now or never. Like it or not, I guess we've got no other choice but to walk onwards." 

With that, the two men started their journey down the cave, a journey that would inevitably lead to a change in both men's lives. 

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 7.


	7. The hidden alliance

DRAGON CAMPAIGN ****

DRAGON CAMPAIGN

CHAPTER 7

The hidden alliance

Thin droplets of liquid rained down upon the damp cave floors in the unknown areas of Vellweb. Legends say that the ancient civilization who founded the city before it took to the skies, once used this underground passage as a means of transporting civilians to safety in times of war. 

However, times were different now and yet, the more things change the more they stay the same. This small bit of knowledge was lost, however, to the minds of its current travelers as they continued to stumbled about the narrow path. They had been traveling for hours now and still there seemed to be no end in sight.

Belzack clutched his bleeding chest for the twentieth time. His breaths came in huge gasps now as he fought every inch of the way, taking it one step at a time. He was now walking with a noticeable crouch and his arm continued to seek the adjacent walls for support.

Zieg watched his friend sympathetically. Belzack had insisted he take the lead and that his injuries were unimportant. Zieg saw the truth behind this lie right before his very eyes. His friend was far from 'ok'.

"Give it a rest Bel." Zieg sighed. He stopped in his tracks abruptly and slouched down on the side-wall of the rocky cavern tunnel. He was faring almost just as bad as his partner. His shoulder continued to ache and the chains were relentlessly biting into his flesh every step of the way. His back also hurt like hell. He had been doing fairly good until recently. After receiving the beatings he had before entering the pit, then suffering a dislocated shoulder and now walking hours through a damp dark cave, his body was finally calling it quits. 

Zieg carefully closed his eyes, trying to find some sort of comfortable position to sit in through all the pain that was currently lacing his body. "You'll only kill yourself if you keep going. I say its time we take a rest for a short while. Then we can move on."

Belzack turned around to see the crouched from of his companion then nodded shortly. It seemed all of his energy left him as the big man leaned against his side of the wall, sinking to a siting position. "You seem to have a particular knack for accepting the hard facts Zieg. Strange how someone as young as you can be trained with such wisdom."

"Wisdom? Bah! Hell I'm just tired Bel. I know when I'm beat!"

Belzack couldn't help the laugh that issued forth from his mouth. It was a good feeling. He hadn't really ever laughed much before meeting Zieg. The man had a special talent for getting on the good side of people. Almost as if his ambition was like a flame and everyone else were moths. 

Belzack crooked his head back, leaning it against the slightly wet surface of the cavern wall. "You know what I mean Zieg. You've got good leadership skills. You know when to do the right thing at the right time."

Zieg grinned and gave his friend and unconvinced look.

"It's true. Given your methods are somewhat rash and slightly hasty, you've got what it takes to be a born leader. Sometimes I think this talk of your rebellion against the Winglys may very well become reality some day. If only people would mound up the courage to follow you."

Zieg sighed at being reminded of his far off goal. The years he spent in the mines had brought him closer to the reality of how far off this dream was yet at the same time, something continued to burn in his heart, making his need for rebellion grow even more with each passing day. "Hey Bel… When did you first start working these mines?"

"Hm?" It was clear the big man had not been expecting a question like that. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. When did you start working the mines of Vellweb?"

Belzack was quiet for a moment as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "It's odd that you would ask me a question like that now. I guess I've spent the better half of my life in the mines."

"How many years?" Zieg reiterated. 

"About twenty years now. I've been here since I was eight."

Zieg's eyes widened. "Twenty years? No wonder you look like a hulk! No offense."

Belzack chuckled slightly. "None taken. It's not so bad I suppose. I mean I always hated it and wanted to get out but there was really nothing left for me. When I was taken, my family was killed. All my neighbors and friends as well. Those damn Winglys made sure my whole world was destroy before they took me to this evil place."

Zieg nodded his head sympathetically. "I know what that's like. My family was also killed when I was young. Luckily I found friends who were good enough to take me in. But even then, the Winglys took them from me too." Zieg's clenched fists shook with silent fury as the images of his past once more began to flash before his eyes. "They killed my entire city. It's been seven years since that's happened. I've learned to cope with the pain but I'll never forget… or forgive."

Belzack nodded his head in a gesture of understanding. "Seven years huh? Well that's not bad considering how long others are stuck in these mines."

"Well it was terrible for me. Every day I burned to get out. The last thing I want is to be helping the Winglys in any way."

A light grin played across Belzack's face. "I thought you might say something like that."

Zieg returned the grin, slowly pushing himself up off the ground. "Seven years ago, before I entered this hell hole, I made the Wingly Emperor a promise."

"Oh? What would that be?" Belzack asked, as he too stood up from his sitting position. 

"I promised him I'd give him a guided tour through the tip of my blade."

Belzack grinned lightly. "No wonder the Wingly pointedly dislike you. Yet another reason to respect you. In the eye of a demon, you refuse to flinch."

"Yeah but in the wake of pain, I sure as hell know how to stop and take a break!"

Both men laughed a bit as they rested their backs on the cavern walls. "Well we've rested long enough I think." Zieg finally decided then pushed himself off the walls. "We might as well keep moving."

Belzack nodded his head. Once again, he found himself impressed with this man who dared to defy the Wingly overlords. No matter what, there was one thing Belzack was sure of; Zieg's heart burned with a passion that would bring about a war against the Wingly's, a war which he was not at all afraid to fight if it meant standing by this man in battle. 

****

Deep in the recesses of the northern continent was a small isolated cave in the upper regions of Cevolia. Once this area flourished as one of the many kingdoms belonging to the dragons. Now all that was left after Wingly conquest centuries ago, was a graveyard of bones and ashes linking back to a forgotten past. 

Nonetheless, this was where a lone figure walked fearfully through one of the deep cavern areas. Each soft hiss of air seeping through the shadows made him jump. Each drip of cavern dew gave him yet another sharp intake of breath. Suffice to say, this man was definitely terrified of his surroundings. 

Nonetheless, he took another step forward, walking through a large opening into yet another deep passage of the cave. Fortunately for him, this area was lit with a dull light. A warm comforting breeze greeted him upon entry and suddenly he knew exactly where he was. 

"You're late…" Came a deep voice from the farther shadows of the cave. 

The man could feel his body shaking even more from the harshness of that voice. "I… I had no choice." He replied. "This was the first chance I got to get here. I could not risk being detected."

The man pulled his hood back to reveal the platinum hair and light green eyes of one belonging to the Wingly race. 

"How do we know you won't betray us? To go against your own kind obviously marks you off as one who has no loyalty to anyone."

The Wingly took a tentative step back. "I am not a traitor to you. Especially with the news I come to bring you now."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" The voice asked, this time growing in so much intensity the cavern began to shake slightly. 

"Give it a rest Thulrax." Interrupted another huge voice. This time the figure belonging to the voice walked out of the shadows to reveal a bright red Dragon with huge sharp spikes protruding from its massive face as well as a trail of smaller ones lining the sides of its neck.

"I do not smell any hint of deception on this man. He can be trusted. At least for the moment."

Thulrax, the black dragon, narrowed his eyes into slits as he glared at Zanatos, the Red, but said nothing. He simply lowered his head, signaling for the Wingly man to continue.

"You may go on." Zanatos replied, bringing his face even more into the light. Upon closer inspection, the Wingly felt slightly intimidated once more. As always, whenever he gazed upon the face of this powerful red beast, he could always see clearly why the creature was most popularly nick named 'the one-eyed Dragon'. Legend had it, the red lost its eye during the first war between the Wingly's and the dragons. Zanatos had led the attack and in the end Zanatos had openly challenged the Wingly Emperor. He had paid for his youthful arrogance. At the time Zanatos was young and believed the dragon race could win. Unfortunately, the Wingly's were controlling the Virage and thus, the numbers were far greater then anything the dragons could do against them. 

Zanatos eye was the price for his foolishness yet he never forgot that day and though the current Wingly Emperor was three generations under the Emperor he had dueled with at the time, He would still have his vengeance and see that the Wingly Emperor died by his hands.

The Wingly man knew full well of Zanatos hate for Wingly's making his visit all the more terrifying. Yet he also knew what was important thus he swallowed his fear and looked the dragon straight in the eye. "Zanatos, you've known me for nearly a year now… all of you have. Thulrax, Domiviantez, Qu'uvulon, all of you, you all know of my loyalty to you, despite my race. We've had dealings in our past and I've given you ways to oppose the Wingly Empire successfully. But now my friends… I believe now is the greatest time to act."

"And why should we do that?" Qu'vulon the white asked, finally seeping her head from out of the shadows. 

"Our Emperor has done the unthinkable. He has issued for the members of the council to find him the Signet spheres."

"WHAT?!?!?" Zanatos eye quickly widened in unbridled shock. So surprised was he, a lick of fire seeped from his mouth, singeing the hem of the Wingly's cloak.

"Duvok, you are one amongst the Wingly council! How could you let this happen? How could you let things come to this?"

"I had no choice Zanatos! Everyone knows how powerful Melbu Frahma is! No one would dare to oppose him. The council exists only to sate his sick desire for amusement. When one of our council members finally did stand up to him, Frahma executed him, right before our very eyes. He didn't even have a shred of remorse in his soul, even though the man he killed was his most trusted advisor."

"…Hmm… Interesting." Zanatos replied, using a single sharp nail to message his massive chin. "It appears Frahma is growing to be more and more insane by the day."

"Not just that!" Duvok replied. "He grows more powerful by the moment as well! If nothing is done, Frahma will acquire the power he demands and finally be able to destroy everything. Nothing will be able to stop him then, nothing! I'm telling you, we must act now! Before it's too late!"

"I am not to sure about that. It would be best if we hasten our efforts but still we should bid our time until we have enough strength to-"

"Bah! The hell with biding our time!" Seethed Thulrax. "As much as I despise him, the Wingly is right. The longer we wait and think this through, the more time Frahma has to acquire the key to the signet sphere. You know it's our duty to ensure that that never happens. We've been given that responsibility."

"Don't you think I know that?!? I want to end this just as bad as you but it will avail us little if we rush in head long only to march to our deaths!"

"Perhaps you have not realized the severity of this issue Zanatos! We absolutely 'cannot' let Melbu get his hands on the Signet Spheres!" Domiviantez hissed. "I must stand by Thulrax decision to act hastily."

"This is foolishness!" Zanatos seethed. "We don't have the strength to go up against them."

"But we do have the obligation brother." Thulrax replied smoothly. "It doesn't matter what destiny lies in store for us in the end. Our destiny is to protect the Signet Spheres. There is no question about it."

"I realize that! But we can do little if we die needlessly."

"We will not die needlessly!" Thulrax roared causing the cave to shake even further. "We will die like warriors! The deaths true dragons should have. The deaths we ourselves should have faced during our first stand against the Wingly's, instead of running away like cowards!"

"IT WAS NOT COWARDICE TO RUN AWAY!!!" Zanatos roared. "We did what was right. There was nothing we could do then just as there is nothing we can do now!"

"Has the loss of you're eye truly made you this weak brother? We must fight! The time for planning is long past!"

"Thulrax I fear you are too hasty in your deductions! What you plan is suicide!"

"We'll see." Thulrax then turned to face the other two dragons; Domiviantez the bronze, and Qu'uvulon the white. "What do the two of you say? Should we, as Zanatos says, wait and let Melbu grow stronger? Or do you stand by me and act as true dragons should act?! Are you with me to finally put an end to Wingly rule once and for all?!"

"I stand by Thulrax on this one." Domiviantez conceded. 

"As do I." Replied Qu'uvulon.

Zanatos lowered his head in a defeated gesture. "Very well… you leave me with little choice left. I will petition the remaining reds to follow you into combat."

"Thulrax gave Zanatos an inquisitive look. "You will not be joining us brother?"

Zanatos shook his head. "I will send my red. That is all I can do."

"Cowardice!" Thulrax seethed with venom in his voice.

"Not so! I will not fight, not for fear but because I do not personally support it. I cannot fight a battle which I am sure would only lead to the destruction of all of my race. I cannot throw my life away for something I don't believe in."

Thulrax looked at Zanatos with distaste and scorn in his eyes. "You disappoint me brother. Very well, remain the coward you are. I will command the Armies myself and lead them to victory. You, you shall remain here and protect the Signet Spheres as you wish, like the weak pathetic fool you are."

Zanatos said nothing as he lowered his head. A huge sigh escaped his jaws. He slowly turned around to leave but stopped half way. "Very well… I shall do as you wish but know this. I still believe what you have decided upon is a mistake. Mark my words."

"I will mark your words Zanatos. I shall mark them with the blood of our enemies and the final glorious victory of the dragons!"

Zanatos said nothing as he continued to silently walk away. The last thing he heard was the planning going on between the Wingly Agent and the Giant Black dragon, before he took to the skies and flew far out into the horizons.

****

The loading and transportation area of slaves was an essentially important element in obtaining order in the Wingly City of Vellweb. However, as all things stood, the majority of the Wingly populace did not want to see beings of other races being goaded around. Thus, the transportation area was located deep within the lower recesses of the floating City. This was a prime area for the Wingly officials to maintain stability while at the same time keeping it away from the eyes of their citizens. Nonetheless, As it where, fortune had clearly shone upon Zieg and Belzack.

The two men had been traveling for an extra four hours before they accidentally stumbled across this loading area. It made sense that an area such as this would be located not too far away from the caverns they had just recently been walking through yet at the same time, it didn't stop the two men from thanking the powers above for their good fortune.

"Whew! Security seems tight today." Zieg breathed as he continued to sneak glances towards the many Wingly soldiers guarding the transport area from his position behind a collection of vacant supply crates. His arm was no longer wrapped in a chained sling as he realized it would be easier to just leave the arm free for fighting, even if it hurt like hell to do so. Nonetheless he still kept the chain wrapped around the forearm of his good shoulder. There was no telling when it might come in handy. 

"Yeah…" Belzack commented. "It seems like something's up. Don't really care at the moment though. Can you see any openings?" Belzack too had torn away some of his shirt to patch of the wound on his chest and was now feeling mildly better after stopping the bleeding.

Once more Zieg stole a glance from cover. The surrounding area seemed as if it were buzzing with commotion at the moment. Currently there were four transport chambers loaded with what seemed to be 50 humans and other beings each. At the center was a huge booth where the humans entering the transport were labeled with bar codes engraved on the back of their necks. However what struck Zieg as odd where that all of the four transports where being shipped from the station. It didn't make sense that Frahma was actually sending slaves 'away' from Vellweb. 

Nonetheless, Zieg continued to monitor the scene. There seemed to be five Wingly guards covering each transport. Whatever the case, it seemed the Wingly weren't pulling any punches with this one. 

"I don't think we'll be able to make any kind of move. At least till things start clearing out a bit. The place is packed like a sack of potato's."

"Only one problem with that." The Big man responded, clenching his fists nervously. "We've only got so long until we're eventually spotted. With security this tight, you can be sure they'll be doing regular checks around the area, the 'entire' area."

Zeig was quiet for a moment as he leaned the back of his head against the crate they were hiding behind. He closed his eyes in thought. No matter what, there had to be a way to get out of this mess. There was always a solution to everything.

He leaned over and took another glance. Despite everything, the scene of the multitude of slaves being loaded like cattle sickened him. He was sure none of those people deserved whatever cruel fate Frahma had planned out for them. If he could, he would help ever last one of them. If only they could find a way out of their current situation... if only...

Suddenly it occurred to him and Zeig felt like slapping himself for not realizing it sooner. The man leaned back over to his more muscular friend, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. 

"What's up?" Belzack asked, glancing his way. "Find us a clear way out."

"More like a way 'in' to be exact, Bel."

Belzack looked at him quizzically. "I'm not reading you. What are you talking about?"

"Ok, this may be a long shot but what if we mingle ourselves in with the slaves?"

"What?!? Are you nuts! We'll just end up in the same position we started off in before!"

"Not exactly…" Zieg gestured towards a lone Wingly guard standing not too far in the distance guarding a small collection full of Wingly weapons and armor, obviously also part of the supply transport plan. 

"If we knock that guy out, we can get a hold of some of that stuff. We conceal it all then sneak ourselves in with the rest of the crowd being loaded in one of those transports."

"I don't know…" Belzack replied thoughtfully. "That's one helluva risk you're planning on taking there. If we screw up, we'll be executed. You know that right."

"Easy. We just don't screw up then."

Belzack smirked sarcastically. "My friend, you confidence is going to be the end of you one of these days."

"Perhaps, lets just hope one of those days isn't today eh?"

This time Belzack could help the light chuckled that issued from his mouth. Yes, Zieg was clearly a man who knew no fear in the face of danger. "Ok, I'm with you. So how do you want to do this?"

"Just follow my lead." Zieg quickly checked the area. He saw that none of the present Wingly guards were looking anywhere in their general direction. Just a few crates over, the Wingly guard was still staring off into space, completely oblivious of their plan. 

A confident smile stretched across Zieg's face. He quickly scaled over to the second set of crates, using every ounce of skill he had ever learned during his time with the Dragon guild. Thankfully, Belzack was just as quiet as the big man readily trailed behind. 

The Wingly Guard was just beginning to yawn, raising his arms high. His wings spread out slightly, extending to almost their full length. It was that time that Zieg quickly sprang from cover. As quickly and quietly as possible, the brown haired man wrapped his arms tightly about the soldier's neck and chest, dragging him low. Zieg bit his lower lip tightly to stomp out the horrible pain assaulting his injured arm as he continued to apply pressure to his hostage. 

Try as he might, the guard found he couldn't scream as Zieg continued to squeeze the very light from his throat. His vision quickly became blurry and within moments everything was dark. 

Zieg smiled lightly as he felt the man's weight go limp. He quickly released the soldier's windpipe, allowing his body to breathe once more. 

Zieg snapped his head towards his partner. "Quickly! Grab his armor and sword. I'll grab another pair from the wagon."

Belzack quickly complied, stripping the unconscious guard free of his possessions. "What are we going to do about disguises? Don't you think its going to be kind of obvious if we try sneaking in with Wingly armor and weapons? Not to mention the fact that we've got chain coils still attached to our wrists."

Zieg took a moment to regard the storage crate again. It was risky but he quickly slipped away a few sheets of cloth that lay under the weapons. They were mildly dirty but still not quite dirty enough for the likes of slaves.

"You can't be serious!" Belzack protested. They'll never buy that. Those sheets aren't in any way appropriate attire for slaves!" 

"So we make it appropriate." Zieg began to rub the cloths vigorously against the floor with his good arm, trying to make them as filthy as possible. 

"That's not going to work you idiot! You can't just make them dirty in a few seconds."

"Why not just stomp arguing with me for a moment and help!" Zieg refuted, still scrubbing anxiously on the sandy cavernous floor. 

Belzack shrugged helplessly then proceeded to take one of the cloaks and aid his partner in his task. 

Zieg continued to fight back the growing pain resurfacing from his left arm. All the constant exercise he was doing wasn't helping yet he had little choice. He bit his lower lip and scrubbed even harder. Little by little the cloak seemed to grow more and more dirty. 

Finally satisfied, Zieg lifted his cloak up and made a few minor tears on the material. "This should be good enough."

"I don't know…" Belzack held his own cloak up, examining the handiwork. "They still look a bit too clean for my taste."

"You're too much of a perfectionist Bel. These will have to do. Besides, we can't wait any longer or else sleeping beauty over here will wake up."

Shaking his head, Belzack slowly began to struggle with the cumbersome Wingly armor, trying to latch the small material about his massive form. Zieg saw his partners plight then made his way over to him. 

"Sheesh, you really need to lose some weight over there Bel."

"Shut up and help me get this thing on will ya!"

"Hey, hey, don't blame me if you're in denial." Zieg quickly grasped two of the metal harnesses and began to tug furiously, trying to snap the two links together. 

"I told you this was a dumb plan!"

"Just shut your mouth and take a deep breath." Belzack complied as Zieg summoned all of his strength then pulled once more, tight as he could. Zieg's hands shook from the strain but the harnesses got closer and closer together the more he struggled. Fresh new pain shot through his arm with every pull however the ex- slave continued to push it to the back of his mind, telling himself the pain could wait till later. He could hear Belzack groaning in protest from the tight squeeze. 

"Take it like a man!" Zieg grunted. "It's your own damn fault. You should never have gotten this big in the first place."

Finally, Zieg's hands met and the links snapped together at last. "There!" He said in triumph. He quickly fell back, clutching his shoulder tightly in pain. "Damn, you're gonna owe me big for this one Bel."

Belzack regarded Zieg with a sympathetic look as he saw his friends pained expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize… your arm."

"Don't worry about it." Zieg replied, waving his good hand nonchalantly. "It's just pain. I've dealt with it in the past and I can deal with it now."

"Well then if that's the case, we better get moving. We don't want to get spotted."

"Already on it." Zieg carefully leaned forward, using his good arm to pull the extra wingly armor about his body.

"What are we going to do about these things though?" Belzack asked, pointing to the two slots on their backs where Winglys would let their wings sprout through.

"Just do the best you can to cover it up!" Zieg hissed. The pain was beginning to make him agitated. "Let's just get this stuff on and go with it."

Belzack sighed. "I hope this works friend." He quickly threw the spread cloth about himself, trying his best to hide the slot indentations on his back while at the same time leaning low to conceal his identity.

Zieg had now finished buckling on his armor and sword hilt. He swiftly threw his cloth over his own shoulders then scaled over towards Belzack. "Well, it's now or never partner."

Belzack moved first as he quickly scanned the area looking right or left to see if anyone was looking in their general direction. When he saw that no one was, he launched stealthily towards a group of slaves currently huddled in a single area, unwatched by Wingly guards. Zieg followed closely behind, tentatively fingering the hilt of his blade.

One of the slaves, a young man around Zieg's age but obviously malnurished by the looks of his bony from, glanced at the two approaching figures with surprised eyes. "Who are-"

"Shh!" Zieg hissed, clamping his right hand around the young man's arm tightly. Zieg looked over and saw that Belzack was discretely doing the exact same thing with the other slaves. He quickly turned his head back to the first slave. "Hey buddy, look just trust me. Don't say anything alright?"

The slave looked thoughtfully at the brown haired man for a few minutes then shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't care. Do whatever you want. Just don't make it so that the rest of us suffer for your actions ok?" 

He sighed lightly, resting his back against the wall. Now that the dirty robes covering his pale skinny form parted slightly, Zieg was privy to all the whip lines and the vast amount of bone he saw clearly defined throughout his chest area. Zieg's fists shook with barely suppressed anger as he thought about the horrors this man must have gone through.

The slave, however, was completely oblivious to this as he simply stared off into space, thankful for the few precious seconds he had to relax. Zieg's heart ached for him the more he looked at the tormented soul.

"What's your name pal?"

"Orlin…" The man continued looking off into space even as he answered him. It was apparent he was in too much pain to even more much anymore. 

Zieg huddled closer to the man so that he could face him directly. "Orlin, where are the Wingly's taking this group?"

This time the man did look at him. His eyes widened slightly. "You don't know?"

Zieg shook his head patiently. 

"Gurnatrast, the one area of the world that has the richest supply of mineral ore imaginable. Unfortunately, from what we've been told, we're to excavate for something else this time. They took the weakest of us because they was us to search the volcanic area."

"Why there?" Belzack asked, huddling closer to them to get in on the conversation he obviously overheard from his previous position. 

"I don't know. They had mentioned something about trying to find some legendary object."

Zieg turned his glance towards Belzack. "Hmm… Sounds important."

"Yeah… Maybe that's what all this commotion is about."

"I don't know the specifics." Orlin replied. "All I know is that we're not the only group of slaves they're sending in that area. All the slaves here are being sent to one specific area or another. Whatever it is the Wingly's are looking for, they aren't trying to pull any punches finding it."

Zieg grinned slightly. "Great! This could be our one chance at-"

"Shut up!" Belzack hissed cupping his hand around Zieg's mouth while pretending he was coughing. 

A group of Wingly guards came walking towards them. The head soldier took the lead, facing the slaves with a disgusted look. "Ok maggots. You're all block E-7. Head to the specified grate. Move it!"

The slaves readily complied. Orlin stumbled a bit as he walked and was about to crash painfully into the floor if it wasn't for Zieg catching him before he fell. 

"Move along maggots!" The head soldier screeched angrily then slammed the butt end of his sword into Ziegs shoulder. Zieg stumbled over from the sheer pain of getting hit in his injured arm. Belzack quickly came over to help both men on their feet at the same time keeping his head low. 

"Slaves should know how to be prompt by now! You're all coming from Vellweb, the most powerful empire in the world! Show some honor!"

Had Zieg not been in such pain he would have glared daggers at the Wingly for that. Instead, however, he settled for simply coping enough to make his way to the transport without falling over. 

Once all the prisoners were inside, the grate closed after them. They were effectively in a caged box. Five Wingly guards were inside with them to keep the people inline. Many of the slaves shivered as a huge dragon loomed into the distance then scooped them up in his mouth and prepared to fly off. Dread was the demanding factor amongst all the slaves present… all except two men who had finally accomplished half their goal. They had successfully made it away from Vellweb.

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

__ ****

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 8.


	8. Essence of Rebellion

DRAGON CAMPAIGN ****

DRAGON CAMPAIGN

CHAPTER 8

Essence of rebellion

The wind blew furiously around Rose as she stared off into the horizons. After packing her belongings, Charle had shown her to a teleportation block. From there, Charle had sent her to the closet ground area around, the land of Fuldor. Legends foretold that this land was the very heart of the dragon rebellion, centuries ago. During the time before the reign of the Wingly, this land was known to be the most beautiful area on the face of the world. Now, however, it was nothing more then a graveyard for the lost souls of all those dragons that perished under the mighty force of their Wingly predecessors. 

Rose wrapped her arms protectively about herself, half from the dread of seeing this horrid place and half from the cold gusts of wind that continued to assault her despite the heavy cloak she was wearing. Her attire was simply. Aside from the cloak, she wore a simply dress underneath with protective traveling boots and thick gloves. In her hands, she carried a simply bag that would be used for retrieving the flowers she was set out to find. 

Rose took a tentative step forwards. From every angle, there was nothing but bare dry land. To make matters worse, the land was uneven as there were many pits and sharp craggy hills. Before her, she saw a huge trail leading up what appeared to be a mountain path. 

Rose shuddered internally as her mind began to wonder once more on the reasons why she was making this journey. As she walked further and further up the steep slopes, her mind began to filter through the past few years of her life. 

__

'Why am I even doing this? I should hate the Wingly. They're the one's who killed my parents. They're the one's who ruined my life. So why am I helping Charle now? I'm free, I can escape all of them and never have to see them again.'

However, even as Rose thought of this, she knew the truth. Despite how much she hated the Wingly, she couldn't overlook the fact that despite it all, Charle 'did' look out for her when everyone else abandoned her. Charle 'saved' her from complete madness. At the very least, she owed the woman this debt. And even though she may always try to deny it, she knew deep in her heart that she cared for the elderly lady in a daughter-like sense. She would never replace her mother but at the very least, she was still a surrogate guardian figure for her. And for that, Rose was grateful. 

Rose sighed once more. She had been turning the issues over in her mind since she first arrived to this barren wasteland and always she came to the same conclusions. She shook her head, deciding that when she finally did find this flower she was searching for, hopefully by then she would have her answer. 

Rose took another step forward. However, she never noticed that the foothold ahead was loose. The small pathway ahead crumbled weakly under her weight. Rose eyes widened suddenly as she immediately tried to turn back. It was too late. She barely let out a scream as she fell straight down into the pit of stones and boulders. A sharp pain assaulted her and then there was darkness.

****

The prisoner transport gave a sharp jerk causing everyone inside to fall to the left. Many slaves screamed in alarm as they fell to the floor, injuring themselves while other unlucky one's completely sprawled around, slamming against sharp jagged edges. Zieg who was trying to hold onto one of the side railings, lost his balance and rammed straight into one of the Wingly guards. After a few seconds, the transport finally straightened out, and resumed its smooth trailing. 

"Get off me you filthy shit!" The guard hissed, slamming the butt end of his sword against Zieg's head. 

Zieg stumbled forwards, biting back his anger at the man striking him. Belzack, seemingly the only passenger unaffected by the commotion, gave Zieg a warning look signaling for him not to react. 

Zieg nodded slightly but gave his partner a look telling him he wanted otherwise. Meanwhile the Wingly guard who had struck him was currently too busy trying to reign in the crowd of slaves who were getting restless from the recent commotion. 

"Quiet down you shits! Get back in line or else there will be fifty lashes for the lot of you!"

"What was that just now?" Zieg asked, still rubbing his head. 

"Don't worry about it filth. You don't need to know."

"Hey, I don't want to die in here. Don't we at least have the right to know what's going on?"

"No. Slaves have no rights."

Once more Zieg had to bite back his anger, clenching his fists tightly. Belzack placed his hand on Zieg's good shoulder, drawing the man over to him. Zieg reluctantly walked towards his friend, getting back in line. He flashed his partner a look. 

"Man, I wish I could just gut this guy right now!" He whispered. Belzack smirked slightly then trailed his eyes outwardly towards the outer rims of the cage. A few rows in front of them was the opening of the cage. Unfortunately, there was a huge mass of people standing in front, effectively preventing them from getting a good look outside. 

"You may get your wish sooner then you think." Belzack replied. "The jerk we felt just now? That was a changing in shift. They just switched up, so that means the Dragon that picked us up is no longer carrying us. We're now flying on one of the Wergons."

"Wergon? What's that?"

"Wergon's are flying creatures. The Dragons would stir up too much commotion in the lands below. Thus the Wingly's switched us off from the Dragon's transportation to one of the Wergon's. They're much smaller but more agile and have a higher range of maneuverability."

Zieg's face darkened at this. "Shit! Those Wingly bastards must really thing every living creature aside from them is cattle!" 

Belzack nodded absent-mindedly. "That's been a proven fact for ages my friend. What I'm more concerned about right now is deciding on when to make our move."

Zieg's face suddenly became serious. The brown haired man huddled closer to his companion in a conspiratorial way. "Don't you think now would be a bad time? I mean they just changed shifts, so they might be a little more on the defensive side right now."

"Now's the only time." Belzack pointed towards the front side of the transport. Even though the many slaves in front of them made the view obscure, they could still roughly see the lone Wingly guard who was flying the Wergon through the clouds. 

"They're a little too preoccupied at the moment. With the four Wingly guards in here and the lone Wingly piloting the Wergon, it's just them against us."

"But we still gotta take into consideration the fact that some of these civilians might get hurt."

Belzack closed his eyes, sighing heavily. "Zieg, it is time you realized the world we live in. Not everything is without risk. If you really want to get outta here, then now's our only chance." 

Zieg cast a glance towards Orlin, the man he had been talking to before. A pained expression laced his face as he slowly closed his eyes. "Yeah…" He said finally. "Yeah I guess we've got no choice. Look, don't worry about the guards behind us. I still owe that one bastard for the hit he gave me. I'll watch your back, you just focus on getting that pilot off his perch."

Belzack nodded. He lowered his stance slightly. "Any time you're ready…"

Zieg nodded. He looked down tentatively at his injured shoulder hoping it would hold up through the fight. Deciding that there was no other choice and he would simply just have to endure the pain, he cast a slight glance over towards the guard once more. "I'll give the signal."

Once more, the transport gave a slight jerk as the Wingly pilot steered the Wergon off to the left a bit. The movement was exceedingly less powerful then the first but still it was enough to unnerve some of the occupants. One of the Wingly guards seemed to shift uncomfortably. Zieg smiled viciously as he crept his good hand towards the hilt of his blade. 

A second more and suddenly Zieg sprang from the ranks of the crowded slaves around. Sharp intakes of breath and mild curses alerted him of the many displeased comments of the slaves he ran past. Fortunately, he wasn't thinking of their comfort at this moment. The Wingly guard saw his approach and quickly reached for his own blade. Zieg knew in these confined areas, the Wingly's superior movement was limited and so they were put on the same level as mortals. In a caged fight, the victor would truly be the man with the highest amount of skill and skill was something that ran high in Zieg's blood. 

The guard's face was forming into a frown as Zeig swiftly unsheathed his blade and swung it towards him. A light smile graced Zieg's lips as he saw the man's alarmed expression. The guard barely managed to block in time. He immediately called out to his other comrades at other sides of the transport for aid. 

"Shit!" Zieg hissed. He knew he would not be able to take on all four if he continued playing with this guard. He stole a quick glance behind and Saw that Belzack was true to his word. The big man easily plowed through the unfortunate slaves and was tearing his way through the transport cage gate, creating a way to get to the pilot. The transport gave a sharp jerk alerting Zieg that the pilot was indeed aware of the current actions taking place. 

The Wingly guard used this to his advantage as he quickly swung his sword horizontally towards Zieg. The dark haired man barely evaded the attack in time. He leapt back slightly then lost his footing as the transport gave another jerk. Zieg could see that the three other Wingly guards were quickly advancing on his position. He noted that the many slaves in the area had quickly moved off to the side with horrified looks. Orlin, whom he had been talking to before, merely regarded him with utter sadness in his eyes. 

This only made Zieg more determined then ever. No matter what, he was not going to end up like that. He was not going to simply give in to the Wingly. He would gain his freedom, even if it meant death. Ignoring the sharp pains in his arm, Zieg quickly pushed himself to his feet, even as the transport jerked once more. The Winglys approaching him lost their balance, yet still managed to stay on their feet. Zieg grinned wickedly then charged towards them. The first guard met the challenge and he clashed swords with him. 

Zieg grunted under the man's strength. This Wingly guard was almost as big as Belzack however, luckily, he was nowhere near as physically powerful. Zieg's knee's buckled under the man's weight. "You Pathetic slave! How dare you!" The guard hissed, pressing his sword even farther towards Zieg. Zieg narrowed his eyes to sharp slits then dropped to his back. The guard followed through on his momentum, a shocked expression written across his face. Zieg quickly propped his sword up so that the man's rib cage slide in between his blade. The man gave a sharp intake of breath then slumped down draining his life's blood all over Zieg's hands and chest. 

"You bastard!" Yelled one of the other Wingly guards. The man furiously swung his blade around in an overhead arch as he made his way towards Zieg. Zieg quickly used all the force in his legs to kick them previous guard's dead weight off from over his body but he would not budge. To make matters worse, the dead weight of the guard only intensified the excruciating pain in his shoulder. The other guard was closing in fast. Zieg closed his eyes then gave out a sharp yell as he pushed once more. Fortunately, the transport gave another jerk, adding to Zieg's momentum. The dead body promptly rolled away from him and barreled towards the Rushing guard. Zieg grinned as the guard was toppled by the dead weight. He used the distraction to his advantage as he jumped over the body, barreling full force into the surprised guard. Both men fell against the edge of the transport wall. The Wingly guard glared hatefully at him as he tried to pry himself free of Zieg's grip. "You'll never get away with this blasphemy, you bastard! You will be slain for your atrocities here today! SLAIN!"

Zieg flashed him a wicked grin as he held the man's sword arm against the wall, fighting back the pain of his bad arm. "By the time I'm done with you and your Wingly regime, there will no longer be a Wingly council for me to stand before. The Wingly's eyes widened in appalled shock. However before the guard could reply, Zeig quickly yanked him free of the wall and directed him so that his back was facing another fast approaching Wingly who held his sword outstretched, ready to impale him. The guard shuddered violently as the blade pierced through the front end of his chest. The Wingly guard behind him looked on in horror at what he had just done. Zieg quickly pushed the man to the side then swung his own blade in a vertical arch, lobbing off the third Wingly's head before the man had a chance to react. 

The fourth and final Wingly was much different then his previous comrades as he simply held his sword ahead of him, shaking violently. Zieg glared at the man then outstretched his sword pointing the tip towards him. "Do you have so little value for your life as your friends did?"

The guard continued to shake as sweat began to perspire down his face. His breathing came in rough gasps. "Y- you! How could you! You're not human. It should not have been possible for a single man to kill any Wingly, much less three of us! You can't be mortal!"

A light grin touched Zieg's lips once more. "That's the best compliment I've heard all day. Drop your sword and I'll consider letting you live."

The lone Wingly began to shake even more. "B-b by order… of the C-council of Wingly… I cannot allow you to continue your actions of discord. I shall stop you… here and n- now."

Zieg sighed absently, assuming his fighting stance. "Then come! I've no time to toy with you any longer!"

The guard shook even more. He tightened his grip around the pommel of his sword then charged in towards his adversary, letting out a shrill war cry. Zieg easily side-stepped the man then drove his sword forwards smashing the blade against the man's armor. So powerful was the attack however, that Zieg's sword bit deep through the Wingly's armor and into his flesh, cleaving right through his left wing and all they way down until it stopped at his chest. The guard let out a blood soaked gurgle of pain before sinking down to the ground. His right shoulder now felt like burning fire yet he was just thankful that he was able to hold out through the pain. Zieg yanked his blade out then pulled up his discarded cloak and began wiping the blade with it.

Zieg looked up from his task and noticed that all the slave's eyes were on him. Zieg said nothing as he calmly looked back at each and every one of them. Finally an old man stepped forwards. He appeared to be of the Menentos race, as his pink skin and odd shaped features protruded from within the dirty cloak he was wearing. An appalled expression was written across his face. 

"… What have you done… What have you done young man!?!" He hissed in a silent voice. "You have doomed us all! Did you not consider the consequences of your actions as they would affect us? You have doomed us all to the consequences of your own rebellious tendencies!"

As if spurred on by the old man's words, many of the other slaves began to add to the insults where as others simply glared hatefully at him. Zieg was momentarily speechless as he watched the onslaught of hate directed at him. The many utterings began to intensify. However, just as the yelling heated us, so did the raging cauldron that was Zieg's temper. Finally the brown haired man couldn't take it anymore. 

"ENOUGH!!!" He screamed as he slammed the pommel of his sword hard against the wall. All the talking immediately stopped as they now looked on with shocked eyes at the angry ex-slave. Zieg used this opportunity to speak. 

"I… I can't believe what him hearing!… I can't believe what I'm seeing. I've been a slave in Vellweb for seven years. SEVEN FUCKING YEARS! And I hated every single second of it! I hated the constant stream of scented blood that evaded my nostrils. I hated the dust and grime that got caught in my eyes and ears. I hated the constant beatings, the constant orders, the constant slavery of it all! I HATED ALL OF IT! And you mean to tell me that you appreciated that? You mean to tell me that if nothing had happened here, you would all gladly go to whatever hell hole the Wingly were sending you to and slave away over that, even if it meant your lives? Are you all so shallow? So weak? Do you all mean to tell me you would prefer slavery over salvation? Many of you have condemned my actions today but what I have done was something no one has ever tried to do since 80 years ago. I've freed you! Even if temporarily, I have cut your binds so that you all may find some measure of freedom. I have done this because I, like so few others in the distant past, have a desire for freedom for all. I have a desire to break away the chains of slavery and free every single last one of us slaves so that for once in our horrible lives, we can have a positive future to look forward to. Now I don't know about the rest of you. If it's really what you want, then you can go back to slavery for the Wingly. You can go back to working the mines in agony, but me? I've got higher aspirations. I will continue my struggle! I will continue my fight for freedom, even if it means giving up my very life in the process! You all may do whatever you wish when this transport finally lands. The choice is ultimately yours. Go slave over the Wingly warlords! Go sacrifice your lives for nothing! Go do whatever the hell you want! However, I will continue my struggle, I will continue my fight. Even if I must fight alone! Even if no one else will support me! I will still do all that I can to make this dream of mine a reality so that all may profit from it!"

Zieg looked on at the many surprised faces that stared back at him. However, not a single word was muttered. Zieg waited for a few minutes but still, he got no response. Finally he sighed, then sheathed his sword. "Excuse me, I must attend to my partner. I'm sure he's taken over the Wergon by now."

"Wait!" A voice called out suddenly. Zieg looked up and saw that it was none other then Orlin, the bony man he had talked to before entering the transport. The man walked forwards to face him. "I will follow you." He said finally. Some mutterings ensued throughout the crowd causing the man to turn and face them. "This man has risked his life for us. What better proof that he is a man of strength and honor? I will follow him and fight with him in his fight against the Wingly. If we do nothing to band together now, we will forever live in anguish. I'm tired of it. I will fight with him!"

He turned around to face Zieg. "Could you… let me fight with you?"

A smile formed on Zieg's lips as he held his outstretched hand towards the man. "It would be an honor to fight with you at my side." 

The man clasped it graciously. Suddenly another man walked forth. "I am Xoldren. I too was impressed by your skill. Please, let me help you fight." 

Then another man walked up, asking for allegiance. Soon before he realized it, one by one, all the slaves banned together and pledged their allegiance towards Zieg, vowing that they too would fight in their struggles against the Wingly. By now Zieg was grinning anxiously. Finally the old man bowed his head towards him as he walked forwards. 

"Who would have thought such a thing was possible…" he replied. "Such bravery. Such determination. I had thought such ideas had died out in our youth long ago. It relieves me to know that the embers of a dying flame still burn hot within you young man. Like everyone else, I too will aid you as much as I can."

Zieg smiled and nodded his head towards the old man. He cupped the palm of his hand on the old man's shoulder in acceptance. From the far end, he could see Belzack glancing at him proudly. Zieg nodded his head in agreement. Finally, things were beginning to fall into place.

****

Rose opened her eyes slowly. She could tell already that she had taken a bad fall. Her ribs felt as if they were broken and her head didn't feel any better. She could faintly detect the light scent of eggs roasting on a skillet. That made no sense to her however. She couldn't possibly be back at Ulara after all she had traveled before then. Instead Rose simply chalked it up to disillusion and softly closed her eyes once more. However, the silent almost rhythmic sound of dripping water continued to keep her awake. 

After a few moments of this, Rose raised her tired hand to her head, messaging it carefully. She waited a moment more before once again opening her eyes. Again the pain returned and again she still could detect the scent of bacon. However, she quickly discovered that the pain in her ribs was slowly subsiding as if it were an after effect of some previous pain. This completely confused her. Having had enough with all of this, she opened her eyes the rest of the way. To here surprise, she found she was no lying at the bottom of a mountain ditch like she had thought. Instead she found herself in a somewhat odd looking room. The walls appeared to be made of some sort of stonework with a soft orange color to it. There were sparse amounts of furniture about. She could detect a door on the far right corner of the room. Around that, she saw a somewhat old looking couch along side a small table. A few feet away from that she saw the cooking area. That explained the faint scent of eggs she had detected earlier. Finally her eyes rested on the patient form of a woman she had never seen before. 

Immediately Rose eyes widened in shock as she quickly sat up. She soon came to regret that however, as the pain in her head intensified. 

"It's about time you woke up." Replied to woman, walking towards her. "I was beginning to think you would never regain consciousness. What a bother that would be eh?"

Rose returned her gaze on the woman now, while still clutching her head with her right hand. At a closer inspection, Rose saw that the woman was slim with elegant features. Her attire was simply, as she wore a light brown cloak over a pair of slightly baggy pants and a long trailing shirt with a belt around her waist. Her fiery red hair set her apart from any human she had ever seen before if in fact she was even human at all. Her crimson red irises matched the tone of her hair as they shone brightly in the brilliant troche light.

"Who are you?" Rose asked finally. 

"My my, the sleeping princess finally wakes up and it turns out she's got a bit of an attitude problem. Very nice decorum sweetheart."

Rose caught the dripping sarcasm in her remark and glared angrily towards her. The woman noticed that Rose wasn't going to say anything, so she decided to continued. 

"Truth be told, I was going to ask you the same thing. After all, you did land on my territory. Not to mention I had to waste a lot of energy healing your injuries. I think I have the right to know who has the audacity to come barging in through my door don't you think?"

Rose continued to glare at her. Unfortunately, the other woman was just as firmly resolved in a glaring contest as her as she simply returned the look with a slight smirk on her face. The two of them continued this until finally rose ended the contest, sighing heavily.

"This is stupid." She said at last. 

The red-headed woman smiled knowingly, as she nodded her head. "Yup. It is. So are you finally going to answer my questions?"

Rose did not meet her gaze as she slowly nodded her head. "My… My name is Rose. Thank you for helping me and I apologize for entering you territory unannounced but I didn't know it was your land I was walking into. I… I was just traveling because I… had escaped my Wingly captors and had no place to go." Rose decided against telling this woman the true purpose of her journey. She owed Charle at least that much.

Unfortunately, the fiery haired woman saw through her lie. "Well then 'Rose' you must really be special if you 'escaped' from the Wingly territory 'alone' with absolutely 'no' combat experience 'whatsoever'! I must say I'm impressed." The woman smiled and leaned down so that Rose could look at her eye to eye. "Now how about you tell me the real reason why you're down here hon? Because I'll tell you right now, I'm not partial to liars and it doesn't really help your position any as it is."

Rose nervously swallowed the lump in her throat then met the woman's fiery eyes. "I… It's true. I have told you a lie. But please understand I mean you no harm. I am on a mission by my predecessor but it does not involve warfare or anything of the sort."

"And I take it your predecessor is a Wingly, am I right?"

Rose found her voice constricting now. "Yes…" She replied silently.

"So then you're a spy. Don't try to deny it. You wear the mark of one who serves a Wingly, faithfully."

Rose now looked at her with a confused expression written over her face. "I don't… understand what you mean."

"The locket you wear around you neck? That's a sign of ownership. The Wingly's often give trinkets to any other creature they trust enough to spy on the lands below. The only reason why you're still alive right now is because I found that you do not have the same look as all the others who bear that mark."

Rose only caught half of what the red haired woman was saying. She was still trying to process the first portion of information. _'A symbol of ownership…'_ Rose could not get that thought out of her head. Had Charle been using her all along? Had Charle's true intention been for her to spy on the humans and unknowingly tell her of any human rebels she just happened to come across? The very thought of her guardian figure doing such a treacherous thing to her was appalling to say the least. Had their entire bond of friendship and caring only been a farce so that Charle could manipulate her into further betraying her own kind? She was Melbu Frahma's sister after all. It made perfect sense. 

The more Rose thought about it, the more her expression began to change from one of shock to disgust. The red haired woman saw this change in Rose personality and grinned slightly. It seemed like the poor girl was less aware of the reality of the world then she first had assumed. The woman shook her head sadly and placed a gentle hand on Rose shoulder. 

"Look, it appears to me like you've got a lot of soul searching to do…"

Rose simply stared at her, as if it was the first time she had seen the woman. 

"Rose… I won't lie when I say I detect an innocent spirit from within you. Even though you wear the brand of a Wingly servant, your heart and soul are not bound to them. You seem to be oblivious to the true ways of the world and of the Wingly… My name's Shirley. I am a high-ranking member of the Thorn Dragon clan. One of the few dragon clans that still exist. I shouldn't be telling you this I suppose, but I'm willing to trust you for now because you honestly seem lost. We of the Thorn Dragon clan oppose all Wingly and one day our freedom will be assured and their horrible Empire will fall… If you wish to know more about our struggle… If you wish to learn the truth about where you really belong as a person and what needs to be done to gain your freedom, then you are free to stay with me."

Rose eyes lit up. She was still confused about Charle's true motives. Still debatable about the mission for the flower but now the more she thought about it, the more fake that whole journey was sounding to her. Slowly, more and more, Rose was beginning to like the idea of staying with Shirley. She silently grasped the medallion Charle had given to her. 

Shirley saw this then stood up full height. "Know this… if you remain with me, I will train you in the way of the Dragon clan. Your training will be harsh and your skills will become unparalleled by even Wingly. You will go through rigorous exercise and I will harden you into a blade that shall be used to strike at the Wingly just as I was trained for the same purpose. Think well on the choice you make because it will change the course of you life forever."

Rose sat there silently. After a few moments she closed her eyes, finally deciding upon the choice she would make. She stood up from the small bed she was sitting on to stand before the red haired woman.

Shirley turned around to regard her now. "Have you decided upon the choice you wish to make?"

"I have." Rose slowly lifted the medallion Charle had given her free from her shoulders. She silently held it in her hands, glancing at it vaguely. Again she pondered about how everything Charle had told her had been a lie. Once more she closed her eyes. A lone tear slid down her cheek washing away the seven years of companionship she used to think was genuine. Finally she wiped the tear away and once more looked up towards Shirley. "I have made my decision." She relaxed the grip she held on the medallion, allowing it to fall crashing to the floor below, discarded and forgotten. "I want to train with you. I want to help you put an end to all Wingly…everywhere…"

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 8.


	9. Honor amongst slaves

DRAGON CAMPAIGN ****

DRAGON CAMPAIGN

CHAPTER 9

Honor amongst slaves

Time passed swiftly in the lands of earth. After Zieg and Belzack had rescued the other slaves from an almost certain future of enslavement and torture, they landed the Wergon not too far from an isolated area near one of the regions more unsuitable for Wingly occupation. Once there, the citizens vowed to one day repay their debt to the two adventurers. After promising to return to them with more support, Zieg and Belzack left that area in search of other rebels fueled with the same confidence they themselves held while they continued on their journey to Gurnatrast. 

To their utter surprise, as they passed village after village, more and more people would comment on the legendary bravery of two unknown travelers who had single handedly defeated a squad of Wingly guards on a transport to earth. Little did those people know that they were talking with the very same legends that they spoke of. However both men decided it would be best if they not expose themselves as it could lead to very high risks on their part. 

Before long, summer had finally come to the toiled, dry lands below and two months time had passed within the blink of an eye yet Zieg and Belzack still could not find any other rebel groups that had the aspiration to follow them into war against the Winglys. 

Now, after so much time has passed, Zieg's attire was completely different as he and his large companion where able to acquire more and more armor and weapons throughout their travels. Zieg was now decked out in dark crimson leather armor with a medium length sword sheathed securely in his scabbard which was firmly attached to his armored waist. 

Belzack, also wore his own version of black leather armor yet his was not as complete as he opted only to where it over his chest and forearms. However, the big man made up for this lack of protection with the huge mace he now had strapped to his back. 

Currently the two were traveling through the isolated area of a forest nearby to the slave town located in the northern-most regions of the lower Wingly Empire.

"Whew! It's hotter then the Vellweb coal mines out here!" Zieg commented, whipping a few vacant strands of sweat away from his brow. 

"I don't think I would go that far." Belzack commented, smirking slightly. "Besides, it's your own fault for wearing all that stupid armor." 

"Hey it's not stupid, it's smart! Besides, you don't hear me commenting on that bandanna you always wear around your head!"

"It's not a bandana, and that's different. I wear it for sentimental purposes."

"Yeah whatever. That still doesn't overlook that fact that it's scorching hot out here."

Belzack rub the stubble at his chin as he turned his gaze towards the sky. "Yeah… all things considered, I can see why you're so uncomfortable with the weather. It's a lot different here then it is on that floating city in the skies. It's natural that you'd be having premature views of the weather in these different climates."

"It's not premature!" Zieg argued! 

"Oh it's not is it? Back when we landed the Wergon in Tarlis two months ago you commented on how it was so cold you were surprised people could survive in these lands on their own!"

"Hey! That was a valid assumption. It was like the arctic down there. I kinda regret leaving those other guys back there with all that cold wind blowing around in the horizons."

"Hmph, don't worry about them. They can take care of themselves. Right now I'm more concerned about what we're gonna do in the next few weeks. This wild mission of yours is becoming more and more far fetched by the day. At this rate we'll never be able to make it to Gurnatrast and make any kind of a real difference there. And aside from that, you might want to keep in mind that if we don't find support soon, the Wingly are bound to catch up with us. It's not that hard to notice slaves who aren't wearing any shackles ya know?"

"It's not fair calling us slaves anymore Bel!" Zieg emphasized the point by lifting up his bare wrist. "See? No manacles here. Until we're caught, we are not bound to the same laws as everyone else."

"Heh, I think you're more happy about your arm finally being healing up, more then you are about not having the manacle anymore."

Zieg let out a short laugh. "There you go again Bel! Reading my mind like an open book."

Suddenly there was a light shift of leaves in the nearby tree branches. So silent was it that if normal people were traveling through this forest trail they would have missed it completely. Fortunately, Zieg and Belzack were by no means normal travelers. 

Zieg straightened his back slightly then let out another laugh. "You always do that Bel!" He continued, merrily but the sidelong look he gave his big companion confirmed that he did indeed know that they were being followed. Belzack had traveled along with Zieg long enough to know how the man thought when it came to battle. They would be on guard to surprise those who intended to surprise them. 

"Hey I can't help it if you're an easy person to read!" Belzack played along, eyeing the forested tree's around them carefully.

Suddenly, right on cue, three figures quickly sprang from behind them while two more sprang from both the right and left. Five additional figures quickly advanced down the front. 

Zieg and Belzack made no move as they simply waited in the center, their backs facing each other. After getting a better look at them, Zieg noticed that they all appeared to be Gigantos, large mamoth giants ranging from anywhere between 7 to 10 feet tall and just as wide. Normally, just one Giganto could easily crush any human down to size from sheer force alone. Now that the two men were surrounded by 12 of them, the odds were definitely not in their favor. 

The bigger of the Gigantos, apparently their leader, silently walked to the head of the group, smirking as he looked down at the two trapped fighters. "Well well well look what we got ourselves here! You travelers no come to Giganto territory. This our land, not yours!"

"Bah!" Zieg spat disdainfully. "That's a load of bull and you know it. These lands don't belong to you! They don't belong to any of us for that matter. While the Wingly still control the skies, they are the ones that currently own this land just as they own all the rest of it in this twisted world we live in."

The lead Giganto's face twisted in anger and he viciously stormed up to Zieg then slammed his fist into the man's stomach. Zieg reeled over in pain but did not draw his sword just yet. Belzack gave Zieg a tentative look but Zieg silently shook his head, then turned it back up to stare the lead Giganto square in the face. The leader didn't notice this slight communication going on between the two as he was still too preoccupied with his anger at Zieg's words. 

"You no know nothing, human! You not Giganto, you not know what it like to work all day and suffer for your work."

"Oh I know enough!" Zieg grunted. He painfully stood back up on his two feet still clutching his stomach. "I know what it's like to hate being a slave yet still know I can't do anything about it. The truth hurts doesn't it?"

Once more the lead Giganto's face twisted in anger. "YOU NO MAKE FUN OF ME!" He roared then slammed the back of his fist across Zieg's face. "I Kurthrar, Lead Giganto of this village. I no let no puny man tell me what to feel!"

"Then don't let me tell you how to feel!" Zieg hissed, wiping the back of his hand across his bloody lower lip. "Don't let me tell you anything! Just listen to your own damn heart! What does your conscious tell you?"

"I no do what you tell me to do!" He raised his arm once more, only this time he held his sword in it, prepared to strike down hard upon Zieg. Zieg narrowed his eyes slightly. "If you have so much pride that you can't even bring yourself to listen to reason then I can't help you. I don't want to fight you but I will to defend myself. I can't afford to die by your hands this day."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Kurthrar screamed, bringing his sword down swiftly. Suddenly to his surprise, it was parried by a large mace with such force that his sword flew right out of his hands.

Kurthrar stumbled back then glared angrily at Zieg's companion who had been silent up till now. "How dare you? You strong for mere human! No one ever knock weapon from Kurthrar's hands before!"

"There's a first time for everything." Belzack replied. He turned towards Zieg giving a slight motion of his wrist. "Just stand back. Trust me I can handle this."

Zieg narrowed his eyes suspiciously then crossed his arms. "This isn't the time for bravado Bel. They outnumber us by a six to one ratio. The only way we get out of this is if we work together."

"Just trust me my friend."

Zieg continued to regard him with suspicious eyes then finally shrugged his shoulders wearily. "Fine, fine do whatever you want. I'll trust you." 

A slight smile formed on the big man's face. "Thank you, friend." He turned back towards Kurthrar who was now waiting in a battle stance. Belzack walked closer towards him. The other fighters prepared to advance when suddenly Belzack threw out his left arm in a halting motion. "Wait! I challenge your leader to a quintav, a battle of blades to see which of us is truly mightier."

"Bah! You human not strong enough for me!" Kurthrar roared angrily. "You disgrace Kurthrar with arrogance. You never can beat Kurthrar!"

Belzack ignored the comment and faced the crowd of onlooker. "By Giganto tradition when a Giganto is challenged to a duel, is it not honorable for the challenged opponent to accept the request or else face the shame of his community? Or has tradition degraded to such a point where even 'that' is not considered righteous anymore?"

The surrounding Giganto's fell silent as they immediately traded looks with one another. Zieg too was shocked at the enormous amount of knowledge his companion had. He gripped the hilt of his sword anxiously, wondering what his friend was up to.

Kurthrar on the other hand smirked arrogantly although a flash of tension could carefully be detected in his eyes. "HAH! You seem to know lot of Knowledge about Giganto tradition outsider. You not like normal human. You different. You smart."

"I'm no different then any other man you may have come across. Now, do you accept my challenge or do you disgrace yourself my choosing the cowards way out?"

"I accept challenge. By Giganto rights, I now state my claim of victory. If Kurthrar wins, Kurthrar gets all possessions of you and your friend. Kurthrar also will get you two as Kurthrar's personal slaves."

Belzack nodded evenly. "Those are high stakes. I will not go so far as to request the servitude of your people as my victory. I've seen enough slavery in my life to now hate the very sight of it. No, instead all I seek is that you and your men leave us alone and let us be on our way. Once we enter your land, we will no longer be assaulted by any more of your people and that we will have safe passage so that we can do what we've come here to do."

Kurthrar smirked as he licked the bottom of his lips hungrily. "You stupid man for not requesting Kurthrar's men as slaves. But then you stupid man for challenging Kurthrar alone. You be easy meat for Kurthrar."

"Very well then. The challenge has been initiated." Belzack promptly assumed his fighting stance, tightening his grip on the huge mace he held in his arms. Kurthrar grinned wickedly as he slowly withdrew a huge battle-ax from the sheath at his back. 

From a few yards back, Zieg watched the scene before him anxiously. "Belzack… I hope you know what you're doing." He mumbled anxiously. 

Kurthrar quickly charged in towards Belzack, letting out a loud battle roar. Belzack matched the attack as he too rushed in. Kurthrar swing his ax in a horizontal swooping motion. Belzack quickly ducked the attack then rushed in with his shoulder, slamming it roughly into Kurthrar's chest. The Giganto promptly fell over on his back but rolled out of the way as Belzack rammed his mace into the ground where the Giganto was previously lying. Kurthrar scaled up to his feet and swung his ax at Belzack's unprotected back. The big man just barely managed to move aside as the blade bit deep into his back but not as deep as it would have gone.

Belzack spun around, swinging his mace with the momentum of his movement. Kurthrar fell back as the steel club hammered into his chest ripping away flesh and blood. The Giganto stumbled a few steps but remained on his feet. Both men squared off once more. "You good!" Kurthrar panted heavily. "Not many, manage to hit Kurthrar."

"Just goes to show life's full of nice little surprises!" Belzack replied, equally panting. Kurthrar charged in once more, swinging his ax in a vertical arch. Belzack managed to dodge quickly as he then returned the attack with a rough swing of the mace. Kurthrar ducked just in time then struck out his leg in a mid kick right to the gut. Belzack stumbled onto the ground from the force of the attack but quickly rolled to the left when he saw the ax rushing towards his head. Kurthrar was not quite finished yet however, as he quickly continued the motion giving a quick round up swing before pummeling the blade towards Belzack with all his might. Belzack saw the attack in time and brought up his mace to block. The two weapons collided in a heart rendering blare. Both men shook with strain under the others might. Belzack glared furiously as he tried his best to push up with his mace. It was a loosing battle however, as Kurthrar's roundup had given him the added momentum to take the advantage. 

Belzack would not give up though. As long as blood still pumped through his veins, he would still fight. He pushed back once more with all of his might. He could feel the steel mace beginning to crack under the intense pressure. "You strong but your weapon not so strong!" Kurthrar hissed, as he continued to press down harder. Belzack heard the sounds of his mace cracking louder and the lines were becoming painfully apparent. 

At the last minute, Belzack pulled back, his mace finally snapping in half. Kurthrar fell forwards slightly from the unanticipated momentum but caught himself before plunging headlong into the ground. Fortunately, it was enough time for Belzack to roll over and get back up on his feet. He discarded the useless pieces of what was once his weapon. Kurthrar stood to full height grinning wickedly. "I win this fight no? It would be best if you just give up right now!" 

Belzack clenched his fists returning a firm gaze towards the Giganto. "So long as I am standing, this fight 'will' go on!"

Kurthrar smirked. "Hmph, you got death wish!" The big Giganto quickly charged in towards Belzack, swinging his ax wildly. Belzack waited patiently. Finally when his opponent got close enough, Belzack dropped low then delivering a ground sweep. So fast was he that Kurthrar had no time to react as he fell over the outstretched leg. The Giganto fell down in a heavy thud breaking through some of the earth on impact, his ax sprawling free from his grasp. 

Belzack got up to his feet then quickly threw his body into the Giganto before he could regain his balance. The Two men rolled around on the ground wrestling for the advantage. Zieg continued to watch the struggle in frustration. Never before had he seen Belzack fighting this furiously before. The big man had always seemed so calm and controlled. The man he saw now was nothing like his friend. Now Belzack fought with the ferociousness of a caged tiger. He would give no leeway to his opponent yet still it seemed like a close fight. Zieg continued to watch anxiously, confident of his friends strength yet at the same time unsure of the final outcome of this match. 

Belzack quickly rolled over behind Kurthrar's backside and locked his arm around the Giganto in a headlock. Kurthrar roared in rage as his muscles suddenly bulged. He then forcefully flipped Belzack over his shoulder, a feat everyone watching, suddenly gasped in surprise at. Belzack fell unceremoniously onto the ground, slamming his back painfully into the solid earth. Kurthrar ran up to the fallen man then dove down, body slamming him. Belzack cried out in pain as the air left his lungs and he was left coughing and hacking for the precious substance. Kurthrar rose up to his feet once more and spat in disdain at the hacking man. He then slowly walked over and retrieved his ax. Belzack was still huddled over, hacking and coughing, completely oblivious to Kurthrar's actions. 

"Belzack!" Zieg cried out in alarm. "Behind you Bel! He's got an ax!"

Belzack quickly rose his head just in time to see Kurthrar swinging the blade down straight towards him. Belzack did the only thing he could. He threw up his forearm, effectively stopping the momentum of the ax as the blade embedded itself in his arm. Again the audience was shocked. Even Kurthrar was momentarily taken aback at the big man's drastic actions. Belzack held back the pain as he quickly used the embedded blade as an added crutch. He pulled back so that Kurthrar came forward towards him. He then reeled his fist back and slammed it across the Giganto's face as hard as he could. Kurthrar stumbled clumsily from the vicious assault, ripping the blade from the big man's arm. Belzack ignored the flow of blood seeping from his arm as he quickly spotted the discarded sword he had knocked from Kurthrar's grasp a few minutes ago. 

Belzack saw that the Giganto was regaining his senses so he quickly rammed his fist across his face another time. Desperation was beginning to creep its way into his mind. He needed to keep him distracted long enough to be able to retrieve the fallen sword. Thus Belzack continued to pummel the Giganto, blow after blow with all of his might. The huge giant reeled back more and more from every vicious strike, loosing more and more of his balance in the process. 

Belzack could feel his strength draining with every strike. He assumed it was due to the exertion and loss of blood. However, it still didn't stop him. He continued to give his all, hitting his opponent with everything he had. Kurthrar's face was now a bloody mess. From the very look of him, Belzack was positive he broke the Giganto's nose and was pretty sure his jaw and cheekbones weren't too far off. Finally Belzack hammered him one final time with every ounce of remaining strength he could muster. Apparently it was effective as Kurthrar completely toppled over from the strike slamming heavily onto the ground. Belzack took that time to rush over and retrieve the fallen sword. 

Once he hefted the steel in his arms he saw that the Giganto was only now just beginning to sit up. His face was covered in blood. His eyebrows were puffed and bruised as was his lower lip and cheeks. He was sure the giant had a broken jaw and nose. Yet still Kurthrar groggily rose to his feet, wobbling back and forth. Belzack was panting heavily, his own body giving in to all the taxing exercise he had gone through. Kurthrar glared daggers at him then suddenly rushed up, swinging his ax in desperation. Belzack met the attack, as he clashed his sword against the heavy ax. From the sheer force and desperation of both men, each man's blade snapped upon the others force. Belzack looked in shock at his broken sword and saw that the same expression was written all over what could be seen of Kurthrar's face as well. Just vaguely the two fighters could here the cheers and hoots from the onlookers. 

Both men regarded each other with a growing passion for victory. Not one or the other was willing to give up. Kurthrar was the first to act. He threw the remains of his ax aside then hammered his fist into Belzack's face, causing the big man to stumble back. Belzack quickly caught himself and returned the blow, sending Kurthrar back as well. The two men glared at each other then collided in a full tackle. They both began to roll around on the ground slamming their fists into each other. 

The heavy cheers from the audience slowly began to die down as the fight soon developed into a bloody death match. Each man gave as much as he took. The other Giganto's were beginning to realize this fight would not end until the other was dead.

Zieg, who had been silent while the others cheered, was anxiously clenching his fists now. _'Come on Bel! You can do this!'_ He said to himself mentally. _'I know you can take this guy! You've always prided yourself over how you could never be beaten in a fight now prove it!'_

The two men continued to pummel each other for a few more heart rendering moments when suddenly Belzack flipped over onto his feet before his opponent could regain balance, then sidelined his fist directly across Kurthrar's face, sending the Giganto plunging headlong into the earth. Belzack continued to watch in anticipation, blood oozing down his nose and mouth. He knew he was covered in bruises from the face to the chest and his knuckles were a bloody mess but still he waited. However, Kurthrar didn't get up. The big man just lay there, sprawled out on the ground, letting out a soft groan of pain before blacking out completely. Belzack sighed when he saw this then immediately dropped to his knees. 

The crowd immediately burst out in cheers of a good fight. Zieg rushed up towards Belzack as fast as he could. "Belzack! You ok buddy? Man what the hell were you trying to do?" 

Belzack regarded his friend through half closed eyelids. "What are you…. Complaining about…? I … won… didn't I?"

Zieg could help but let out a small laugh at that has he patted his friend on the back.

"Aaaargh!" Belzack cried out. "Not so rough. I just got stabbed back there! Remember?"

Zieg scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. "Yeah, heh heh, sorry about that."

Suddenly the group of Giganto's parted as Kurthrar suddenly shifted then opened his bruised eyes as far as he could. Belzack looked at him wearily, forming his hands into fists once more. 

Kurthrar saw this and gave a slow shake of the head. "No more fight…" He said in an exhausted voice. "You beat Kurthrar fair and square… Kurthrar… admire your strength… you can't be… human…"

"It doesn't matter what I am…" Belzack replied. "The bargain stands then correct? I have beaten you so now my friend and I shall get safe passage through your town?"

All eyes were on Kurthrar now as the Giganto slowly nodded his head. "Yes. You go… but not… not after… we take you to… village keep…"

"What do you mean?" Zieg asked, growing suspicious. "That wasn't part of our deal!"

"You… strong man…" Kurthrar muttered, still looking at Belzack. "You worthy of our aid and… respect… You gain honor of Kurthrar and Kuthrar's men… you welcome… in our city…"

Belzack smiled as he nodded his head towards the Giganto leader. "I accept your offer." 

Zieg simply laughed in irony. "Heh, they won't listen to me when I try to talk reason with them but they're all ears if you can beat em in a fair fight. Guess I still have a lot to learn eh?"

Belzack nodded slowly. "Sometimes… the trading of blows speak louder then the passing of words…" And with that the big man closed his eyes welcoming the darkness that quickly followed. 

****

Rose let out loud battle cry as she charged in towards her opponent. Unfortunately, her opponent was swift and dodged as the dark haired woman struck her sword out. The opponent then leapt back a few paces and fired a single arrow. Rose was a sharp eye however, as she quickly spun around slashing her sword horizontally. The arrow, meant for her heart, split directly in half in midair. The opponent was not deterred. She quickly quipped another arrow and fired. Rose ducked low to evade this one, still keeping her eyes on her target. She quickly sprinted up swinging her sword towards her adversary. The Adversary grinned slightly, blocking the attack swiftly. Rose struck a second time, this time lower. Once again her opponent parried the blow. Rose was not finished. She struck again and again, determined to break through her opponent's defenses. Rose continued this assault increasing in speed until soon she became a blurred image as if she seemed to become locked in a fierce dance of death and blades. 

Unfortunately, her opponent blocked every attack, as she appeared to be more skilled then her. Rose narrowed her eyes slightly, frustration growing inside of her spirit. She sped up even more now, yet her form soon became sloppy. Her opponent apparently noticed this as she reached behind her and suddenly pulled out the long sword that was strapped to her back waist. Rose took advantage of this, attacking again. Her blade slightly grazed the woman's thigh before the sword was completely out.

Now Rose and the woman became locked in a fierce duel of blades. The sight, had it not been so intense, could have been seen as a thing of pure beauty. So perfect was the art of their fighting, that one could almost forget about the consequences of the looser. And yet, finally, the battle did end. The woman quickly spun low under a mid strike Rose delivered, then drove out her foot, effectively tripping the dark haired woman. Rose lost her balance and plunged directly into the dirty earth beneath her. She took a minute to collect herself then prepared to rise again. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far before she found herself staring up at the pointed tip of her opponents blade as it was directed towards her. 

Rose could say nothing as she stared up at the blade for a few moments more then huffed angrily. She then threw down her sword and sighed. "I guess you win…" She replied in a dejected voice. 

Her opponent, the red haired woman known as Shirley, smiled confidently as she lowered her own blade then replaced it into the sheath at her back. "It was a good fight. You have improved much in the last two months. More then I would have ever possibly imagined."

"Rose let another sigh escape her lips as she stood up from the ground. "Yeah but it's not much good if I still can't win a simple match. You weren't even using a sword until the very end that time!"

"The highest virtue of refining one's fighting style is patience Rose. Given time, you'll pick up on your skills and before you know it, you'll be beating me left and right."

"Ha!" Rose promptly walked over to a nearby towel bin, dipping the smooth cloth in the water basin sitting next to it, then ran the wet substance across her brow and face. "Maybe one day I'll have a really good dream and that will be it!"

Shirley chuckled lightly as she walked up along side her dark haired companion. "There are better dreams to aspire to." When she reached for the second towel on the rack she suddenly grimaced in discomfort as she felt a sharp pain at her thigh. When she looked down, she realized there was a thin line of blood seeping from a fresh wound. "Hmm, I'll be. You actually managed to cut me that time Rose."

"Did I?" Rose voice seemed uninterested as she finished wiping the sweat away from her face and arms. 

"Yes you did as a matter of fact. I'm much impressed."

"Well I'm glad on of us is."

Shirley rolled her eyes. In the short time she had known the dark haired girl, the two of them became good friends yet still she found that times like this, she wished she could just strangle the girl for her faithlessness. She turned around to face her companion. 

The two of them had currently been sparring in Shirley's training hall. Truly her entire domain was nothing short of impressive to the dark haired woman named Rose, yet still it did nothing to change the red heads firm yet humble demeanor. She seemed to be at total peace with everything around her. Rose could only hope that at least some of that disposition could rub off on her. 

Now, Shirley walked up slowly towards her. "Rose, I'll be honest with you. I'm much more comfortable using a bow then I am with using a blade. The fact that you were able to force me to have to switch weapons show's that you had me on the ropes. There was only one fault I noticed in your form. Your tragic flaw, you might say."

"And what's that?"

"You're too impatient in combat. You must bide your time and wait for an opening. You can't just create one by force. You've got to let things flow as they will. The reason you lost is because your frustration and impatience got the better of you. If that had not happened, you would have beaten me fair and square."

Rose lowered her head in defeat. "I suppose so. Well perhaps next time we spar I shall take that into consideration."

"It would be wise of you to keep that I mind." Shirley advised. She finished wiping herself off then turned to exit the room. "Rose you finish cleaning up and I'll meet you for dinner in roughly an hour or so. I am going to make my regular rounds of visiting my mother."

Rose nodded in understanding and exited through a separate partition.

Through the two months the women knew each other, Rose had learned a great deal about Shirley. Having been abandoned by her natural parents when she was still a small child, the white dragon known as Warvajiea found her alone and took her in as her own daughter. The dragon was very kind to Shirley and taught her all about the basics of fighting as she pitted her up against random beasts that roamed the area. Even still, as the White had taught her the fundamentals of fighting, she also instilled in her the essence of morality and humility. Clearly the person Shirley turned out to be was proof enough of Warvajiea's success. 

Because Shirley was raised by the most powerful of the white dragons, all the other dragons were forced to respect her and treat her as one of their own. With this in mind, Shirley was almost always informed of the happenings which occurred at the dragon meetings and thus she effectively knew about the vastly approaching war that the dragons were now preparing to launch against the Wingly Empire. 

Warvajiea had often conversed with her daughter about how much she was against the idea and that she knew of only one other dragon who agreed with her. Shirley agreed whole heartedly with her mother's belief and hoped ever day that the dragons would change their mind. 

Unfortunately the dragons did not change their mind and now Shirley was going to converse with her mother. She knew the bad news she would receive even before arriving to her. A few days after she met Rose, her mother told her the dragons would be preparing their assault in only two months. That time had passed and all she could do now was wait in anticipation for the inevitable. Regardless of how drastic the situation was becoming, it still warmed Shirley's heart whenever it came down to paying her mother a visit. She loved her more then any other living being and she was more and more fearful about her mother's safety with the threat of the upcoming war.

Shirley entered a dark room where everything was pitch black. Only one beacon of light filtered in the darkness and that was at the center of the room emanating from a small white orb. It was this orb the Shirley now walked up to. It acted as a direct telepathic link to her mother. No one else knew about it outside of Shirley her mother and Rose and the three of them intended to keep it that way for as long as eternity. Shirley placed her right hand on the orb now, opening her mind to the great white dragon. 

"Mother…?" The red-haired woman called out tentatively. 

**__**

'Hello sweetheart. I was waiting for you to contact me earlier. What kept you?'

"I apologize for the delay mother. I was training with Rose again."

**__**

'Oh? Rose you say? How is she faring? She seemed to have a noble spirit when last we met.'

"The very same spirit continues to burn bright within her mother, if not brighter even. She's greatly excelled in her training. The only problem now is that she still lacks the patience and serenity that could so greatly improve her skills."

**__**

'She has had a rough life my dear. You must understand her situation.'

"I've been trying to open up to her but sometimes it seems like she doesn't want to let me in."

**__**

'Remember what I have often told you about patience my dear. She must come to terms with her own problems in her own way. Give her time. I am confident that she will find the truth in herself one day.'

"I am confident as well mother. Rose is truly a spectacular woman. But on to more pressing issues, how have you been? Has there been any change in the council?"

**__**

'Unfortunately no… that is actually… what I wanted to talk to you about…'

"What's wrong? Have they started already?"

**__**

'Not yet. Thulrax is still putting the finishing touches on his forces. He has just about nearly every remaining dragon on the ready now with the exception of the young.'

"But Zanatos is still against it right?"

Shirley could feel the light smile pulsing from her mother's consciousness at the very thought of the red-eyed dragon. **_'Yes sweetheart. Zanatos is still very firmly rooted against the idea.'_**

A light devious smile formed across Shirley's lips. "So that means you 'have' spoken with him recently?"

There was a slight hesitation in her mother's response before she got the answer she knew was coming. **_'… Yes… I have.'_**

"Well?" Shirley pressed, a full smile now on her face. "Have you taken my advice and done what I told you?"

This time there was even more hesitation and Shirley had to control the light giggle that rushed from her mouth.

**__**

'… I… have not told him yet, no.'

"WHY?" Shirley nearly shouted in alarm. 

**__**

'Darling please, not so loud.'

"Sorry mom, but no fair beating around the bush! Come on! If you really like Zanatos you should tell him about your feelings! I mean your both the same age right? So what's the problem?"

**__**

'My dear, you are still young. There is still much you have yet to learn about our ways. As you know, I have not always been the strongest of the white dragons. Zanatos respects me for my strength and skill as did he respect my brother before he died during the first war with the Winglies. Zanatos has always looked towards my brother as his own sibling. And he has regarded me as his little sister. Even now he sometimes refers to me in such a way.'

"But that's only sometimes mom! You don't know! His feelings for you could have changed by now. You should just let him know how you feel."

**__**

'Perhaps one day child, I shall be as brave as you make me up to be and I will present the issue to him. Unfortunately, for now, more pressing matters grab out attention.'

"Just exactly how bad has it escalated?"

**__**

'Bad my dear. As I have said before, Thulrax is only now providing the finishing touches. The grand attack is not far at hand now.'

"When will it start?"

Shirley could detect another pause only this time it was not as amusing as before. A wave of dread threatened to enrapture her heart as she waited for the response. 

**__**

'In two weeks my dear. The attack will start in two weeks. Their target is more direct then ever. They wish to make their first strike on the very heart of the Wingly Empire… Vellweb!'

Shirley's eyes widened as she took in a sharp gasp. "Vellweb… two weeks…?"

**__**

'Yes child…' Replied the weary voice of her mother. **_'The dragon race is all but doomed.'_**

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 10.


	10. Unrequited

DRAGON CAMPAIGN ****

DRAGON CAMPAIGN

CHAPTER 10

Unrequited

Belzack cracked his eyes open slightly, allowing the fresh new waves of light to assault his vision. He felt the first signs of a headache and suddenly remembered what had happened to him. He closed his eyes once more knowing that pain would assault his whole body. He still remembered the duel he had with Kurthrar. The pain and spilt blood were still fresh in his mind. He could still taste the light traces of fear that engulfed his heart when he had known that it would be a death match between him and the Giganto leader. For the time being, he at least wanted to rest a bit more before returning to the pain. 

"Hey! I saw that!" Came a familiar voice that didn't seem so far away. Belzack sighed. Apparently, he would not be graced with those few last moments of blissful silence before being brought back to the pain of living. Once more, his eyes fluttered, this time narrowing slightly as they fought against the rays of sunlight.

"That's the spirit Bel! Get your lazy ass up already!" 

Belzack grimaced as the slight headache returned, yet to his immense surprise, that was all he felt. The other pain he had suffered was miraculously gone from his body. Belzack sat up from the bed he was lying on, tentatively messaging him temples. The big man turned his head to regard the voice that had so rudely ripped him from sleep. Unsurprisingly, it was Zieg, standing by his bedside with a somewhat annoyed look on his face. Belzack noticed something different about the brown haired man yet he paid it no heed as he continued to shake the drowsiness from his mind. 

"What happened?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Heh, you don't remember? You won the fight. I gotta hand it to you Bel, I never knew you were such a rough fighter!"

"I did what was necessary… And yes I remember that. What I was asking is how did I get here?"

"You don't know?" Zieg took a seat on the small chair that was adjacent to the big man's bed. "After you beat the living crap outta that Giganto leader, they got really nice all of a sudden. They immediately took you both to their village healers and fixed you up. I've gotta hand it to those old coots. They sure did a good job."

Belzack nodded absently. "So it seems. I feel nothing of my previous pain with the exception of this light headache."

"Yeah, guess that mean's I've gotta deal with you a bit longer until you can find a more permanent death."

Belzack rolled his eyes at the light joke. "So where exactly are we now?"

"In one of the village huts. It seems the whole town loves you as a hero or something Bel. Truly amazing how fast people can change after one good fight. Makes me want to change my whole perspective on combat entirely."

Belzack shook his head then noticed to his surprise and embarrassment that he was wearing little more then the sheet that was covering him. "Where are my clothes?" He asked in alarm.

Zieg couldn't help the hearty chuckle that issued from his mouth at his friend's apparent discomfort. "Heh, They had to strip you down if they were going to heal you completely. Don't worry, they've got a full set up of new attire for you. They don't have bad taste either I might add. Just look what they did for me."

For the first time, Belzack finally noticed the slight difference in his friend's attire. Zieg now wore a new leather bound belt with steel plated buckles. The new sheath at his waist was equally decorated with bright red armored plates and the sword inside was also new and seemingly highly polished. 

Belzack nodded his head acceptingly. "Not bad. I'm impressed."

Zieg chuckled slightly. "Yeah, these Giganto's really are something else. Apparently they've been planning rebellion for a while. While you were out, I've been talking with the village chieftain and telling him about our mission to bring down the Wingly. After explaining it to him, he gave me the full consent of this village that they would support us. As a token of that trust he gave me this nice sword. He would have given me armor too but all the armor they made in this village is a bit too big for me."

"I'm surprised such weapons and armor even exist in a land that is supposed to be occupied by Wingly control."

"Apparently these Giganto people have been very private about them. All the time they've been mining for precious metal and stonework for the Wingly, they made the right decision by using some of that metal to their own advantages."

"Heh, sounds about right…"

Zieg eyed his friend curiously at that response. He slowly turned away from the big man and walked towards the back cabinet of the shack they were in. "That reminds me…" he replied, opening the cabinet. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's that?" Belzack inquired, sitting up more. Zieg apparently found what he was looking for in the cabinet and tossed a moderately heavy sack towards his big companion. Belzack caught it easily, then glanced inside. 

"It's that new clothing and armor I was telling you about." Zieg explained after catching his companion's curious look. Zieg turned his back to his friend so that he could get dressed in private. "So like I was saying before, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about."

Belzack was silent for a bit as he put on the new clothing. He finally managed to pull on his shirt and pants which were a dark black color and were of a special material that was supposedly reinforced so as to act as a temporary armor coating. They were slightly form fitting yet Belzack didn't really care as the dark bronze armor he soon put on over it was more fitting to his taste. "So what is the question you wanted to ask me?" 

Assured that his friend was dressed and decent, Zieg turned around to face his companion. "It's about this whole business with the Gigantos. You seem to know an awful lot about their customs and traditions. For a race that is prided upon their secrecy, you know a hell of a lot more then you should. What exactly is your connection?"

Belzack sighed despondently. He knew the question would come up sooner or later. Better to deal with it now then later. "I supposed you would have realized it sooner or later. As you know, I am not like normal men. I am much more…"

"Fat?" Zieg supplied, grinning wickedly. 

"… I was going to say built. I am unnaturally tall and muscular. I suppose because of my looks the gene pool favored me more along the side of my mothers race but I still inherited a great deal from my father as well."

"So then you're saying you're of two different races?"

Belzack sighed once more. "I am the end result of the union between a Giganto man and a human woman. My father was a rebel fighter who was forced away from his tribe. Soon after that, he met my mother. The two of them escaped slavery together and later became lovers and got married. Yet even still, my father taught me much about my Giganto roots before my parents were stripped from me by the Wingly."

"And why were you going to keep this from me?" Zieg asked curiously.

"I was unsure of your reaction, to be honest. You know how the world is. Most cultures shunned the Gigantos because of the hate Gigantos have for everyone outside of their race. It's always been an ongoing struggle between my race and others. As a child, many people in other villages rejected me after learning of my heritage."

"Well Bel, you're in luck. Either way, I could care less who your parents were or what race you are. You're still the same friend I trusted my life with back on Vellweb. Nothing's changed unless you want it to."

A light smile graced Belzack's lips as he clapped his palm down on Zieg's shoulder. "Clearly my friend, you are of a rare breed indeed. The world needs more people like you."

Zieg shrugged nonchalantly then pointed towards the bandana still on the big man's head. "That still doesn't explain that though."

"As I've told you before, because of where I grew up and the ancient traditions we've followed, I wear it as a form of traditional culture values and sentiment."

Zieg crossed his shoulders. "Whatever floats your boat. In any case, I've gotta hand it to you, you're looking pretty spiffy in that bronze armor."

Belzack shook his head in dismissal yet even still, the Gigantos truly outdid themselves with this new armor. The smooth coiled armor plates fit securely around his form. The shoulders were slightly high cuffed but gave him more then enough room to do his fighting and provided an added protection if he ever intended to shoulder ram his opponents. Despite the nonchalant response he gave his smaller companion, Belzack too was greatly impressed by the craftsmanship and design of this new armor. 

He lightly dismissed this as he walked out the door of the small shack they were occupying. "In any case, I'm more inclined to speak with this Chieftain you were telling me about. He might have some useful information on the city of Gurnatrast."

"Yeah." Zieg agreed, walking along side his companion. "It also wouldn't hurt to have an escort of Gigantos going with us to provide us with some travel support."

Belzack gave a sharp shake of the head. "Even though the Gigantos have helped us this much, I really don't think they would go so far as to provide us with aid. They didn't get this far in defenses by being stupid. They would never go for sending some of their citizens away and risk Wingly detection."

"Still, it doesn't hurt to ask does it?"

Belzack rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We'll see…"

****

Melbu Frahma stormed down the royal halls of Vellweb with an angry scowl across his narrow face. He was currently dressed in the typical attire. A flowing cape with slots for the wings he proudly kept extended. He also wore long robes to accommodate his lengthy stature. His belt was richly polished with a jeweled sword hilt hanging at his waist. The sun beat brightly through the hall windows filtering beautiful sunlight through the square partitions. However, Melbu hated sunlight. He hated all things he had no control over and thus his mood became even more foul. 

With the ferocity of a beast, He roughly threw open the doors leading into the council hall. All of the 11 Wingly councilmen shivered at his presence as he walked directly up to the center of the room. So angry was he that he couldn't take his trembling hand off of the hilt of his polished sword. 

One of the Elder Wingly councilmen spoke up in a trembling voice upon seeing his Emperor. "Youre Majesty, welco-"

"SILENCE!" Melbu Frahma cut him off in mid-sentence, shooting him a glare so venomous the man quickly sat back down and tried to hide his face as much as he could from the podium. 

"I have been merciful…" Melbu began, directing his speech throughout the entire council hall. "MERCIFUL! I have waited patiently, Given you the slaves from my very own empire! I have provided you with the best our Empire has to offer! For two whole months have I waited and given you time! Is that not merciful enough? Is that not GENOROUS ENOUGH? Have I not been 'lenient' enough with you all?"

Finally one of the council members worked up the nerve to respond. "Of course you have, your majesty! You have been more the patient with us in these past trying days."

"Then 'tell' me what I want to hear!" Melbu roared in barely suppressed fury. "Have you found the Signet Spheres?"

The same man cleared his throat cautiously. "Ahem,… as you are aware my liege, we have used all the resources and manpower at our disposal to find that which you desire. Many of us have gone many days without sleep. We have even tallied the highest slave death ratio of all time. As you are aware, we've been searching our very best!"

"Well?" Anxiety was clearly evident in the power-hungry Emperor's voice. "What have you to say for your efforts?"

The councilman sighed heavily. "We have indeed found and retrieved one Signet Sphere. However it was a hard task indeed to find it. Unfortunately we were only so successful as to track down the second. We are still in the process of procuring it as we speak. The first Sphere that we were able to retrieve was found deep below the sea in the very heart of the ocean. Many of our sea slaves died from the pressure of the sea but we were able to finally force them into a massive genocide that enabled us to get the sphere high enough for us to retrieve it ourselves."

"I am unconcerned about the amount of slaves it took to get the orb. Nor am I concerned with how they retrieved it. With regards to the second Sphere, why is it that you cannot retrieve it."

"My liege, you see, we cannot retrieve it because reports say that it is located within the very heart of the active volcano deep within the Gurnatrast mountains. None of our slaves would even scarcely make it two inches towards the spheres much less two feet!" 

"Then have our men do it!" Frahma raved. "They are far superior then our pathetic slaves. We are of a superior race that is above the ground, why not use our powers now and put them to some use!"

"B-but sire! That would be murder! To order our men into the volcano is suicide!"

Frahma's face immediately contorted into an expression of rage. "Do you test me Rafdu? Do you 'DARE' defy my orders?"

The councilman shivered horribly now. So terrified was he by the evil glint in Frahma's eyes that he could only shake his head slowly, completely unable to utter another word. 

Frahma nodded at the scared man's response. "It would be wise that you remember your place! Lest you end up like your last companion who dared to question my decisions! Very well! Yet another example of my mercy upon you! I will allow you to live so that you convey this order to your men on Gurnatrast. I want that Sphere no matter what it takes! If it means sacrificing their very lives then so be it! Death to any that dare reject! As for the Sphere we have in our possession, I want our top scientists working on it! The legends foretold that there was a special alignment that each must be set at for the Spheres to work accordingly. I want our men to find that alignment immediately and have in running within the week! Frahma suddenly spun back around towards Duvok, the secret Wingly spy for the Dragons. "You! I want you to collect all the data you can and find me that last Damn Sphere! I want it within my grasps! If it is not located within three days, you will be slain and I will place another in your position! Is that understood!?!"

Duvok slowly bowed his head. "It shall be as you wish, your majesty. I shall not fail you." His voice was shaky but amazingly steady when he answered. Frahma noticed this and silently admired the man for his bravery. At least one of these spineless cowards knew how to act. 

"Excellent!" Frahma replied. "You all have your orders! Go forth and bid my commands! Remember! Failure means death. Do not disappoint me!" 

Slowly all the councilmen filed out of the rooms, much more terrified then anything else. Frahma smiled wickedly as the last man left. Already one Sphere was in his grasps. It wouldn't be long now before he had control of all three of them. His dream was not far off now. Soon, nothing would be able to stop him from rising to the highest power imaginable. 

****

The city of Gurnatrast, Once the capital of the Dragons. After their defeat by the Wingly, the Dragons were forced from this great city and were helplessly plunged either into extinction or hiding. However now, as Wingly occupation of the area grew to its greatest extent, There still remained one Dragon that arrogantly defied the Wishes of the Wingly and remained, hidden deep within the molten liquids amidst volcanic lava. Deep in the caves, Zanatos waited patiently for the visitor he knew would be arriving soon. 

He licked his lips and shot out a short burst of fire as he became more and more anxious by the minute. He was not at all pleased at the recent mining activities of the dwellers above. He was even more suspicious as the Wingly occupation grew more and more extreme by the day. 

Finally, the sounds of claws heavily digging into the dark hard earth alerted his attention. He looked to the deep partition towards the right of the cavern as the lone figure of a dragon made its way towards him from the distance. 

"… So… You finally arrive Warvajiea…"

The female white Dragon simply nodded her head silently. "Have the other Dragon's approached you recently since my absence?"

Zanatos shook his head. "Not since you left. They wouldn't dare risk it with all the recent activity that have be transpiring above my domain."

"As I have seen. I had to use most of my energy to transform my essence into something smaller and more unnoticeable."

"I apologize for that." Zanatos sighed heavily. "I have been trapped within my own domain. Is that not ironic? It is the very place I wish to be most of all now that the Wingly are so close to the Sphere."

Warvajiea lowered her head sadly towards the ground at Zanatos light humor. "I don't find it funny at all. I… I think it is dangerous of you to continue to take this action Zanatos."

"What?" The One-eyed beast flashed her an astonished expression, a few bursts of flames flickering from his nostrils unchecked. 

Warvajiea shuddered from his response. She knew he would get angry with what she had to say but she simply couldn't hold it in anymore. "It's true! You already heard it yourself from the council that the Wingly were after the Signet Spheres! It's not just a coincidence that they are now mining around this area. They must know of its whereabouts by now! If you stay here you will be in danger!"

"And yet…" Zanatos smiled sadly towards the great white. "…That is what I have been waiting for since they began. That is the very reason why I cannot go with the others to war with the Winglys. As a Dragon of the Thorn, it is my duty by ancient traditions to protect the Signet Spheres with my life. It is my reason of existence. Unfortunately, the others have lost sight of that particular fact."

Warvajiea became overly silent now. Zanatos noticed this as he walked up silently closer towards her. "My dear companion, what troubles you now? We have known each other for centuries at a time, you can tell me."

Warvajiea shifted away slightly, turning her face further from that of the red. 

"Warvajiea…?"

"…I… I fear… you will not be pleased with the answer I give you…"

Zanatos narrowed his eyes slightly. "Warvajiea, tell me! What is it that troubles you."

"… Thulrax has visited me… recently."

Zanatos face became rigid and stern. "Has he now?"

"He has… He has presented me with the option of joining him in the campaign."

"Ha, preposterous! That fool dares to ask the sister of Mulvik The Great? The Daughter of Javentaz, the most powerful Dragon of all time? What could he be thinking?"

"… I had no choice…"

"What?" Zanatos one eye widened in shock at her words. "What do you mean. Surly you didn't-"

"That's what I've come to tell you about!" The white said, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. "Thulrax came to me. He told me of the cowardly conduct in which he and everyone else regard you… he… he told me the council overruled you and deemed you unfit to remain in your position in the council."

Zanatos narrowed his eye even further, more flames flicking from his nostrils as he awaited the inevitable. 

"With you out of the way, that left Thulrax in charge of everything… Our assumptions where right we you suspected he was veering for your position from the very beginning. With you no longer at the helm of the council, there was no one left to protect my honor…"

Zanatos shook his head in barely suppressed fury. "He didn't!"

"Thulrax has ordered me, as the head of the Dragon council to fight in this final campaign of the Dragon's. He pledge by the honor of Javentaz, my dead father, that I must agree to these orders… Zanatos you must understand… By those words I am honor bound to follow his orders. The very honor of my bloodline would be tarnished if I said otherwise!"

"Just as Mulvik's was tarnished when he saved me from certain death?" Zanatos nearly screamed. "Just as his honor was torn asunder when with his final acts of life, he took the blade that was meant for my own black heart and with the last of his strength told me what I was too proud to admit to myself? Told me that the Dragons would never win that day? Warvajiea it is not our orders and commands that define the honor of our spirit! Some things go further then the rules! Some times you must act based on the wishes of your heart more then the wishes of those who outrank you!"

Tears were now sliding down the eyes of the great white as she continued to look painfully at Zanatos. "I am sorry… It is too late… my friend…"

"It is not too late!" Zanatos seethed! "You have not gone yet! You can flee still! Stay with me! Hide from them!"

"You know I cannot do that… although your offer is very tempting, honor demands I follow my claims!" 

"HONOR BE DAMNED!" Zanatos roared. "It's what you feel inside that matters! Not what the other members of the council think!"

Warvajiea looked on towards the Red in agony. "I came to tell you goodbye Zanatos…"

"No! NO! I will not accept this!" 

"There is not much you can do… You know more then I that your first responsibility is to the Signet Sphere. You are trapped… Just as I am…"

Zanatos shoulders shrugged. For the first time since the death of her brother, Zanatos face became haggard and seemingly appeared much older then his years. He raised weary eyes towards her now. "Have you told Shirley yet? Have you told her of what you must do?"

Warvajiea sighed once more, averting her gaze from him. "…Not yet. She will learn of it in time. For now, I want her to at least spend these last few days she has with her friend Rose, in happiness, unaware of the deep sorrow I alone hold."

Zanatos looked at her with compassion in his one eye. "No… no Warvajiea. Never alone. For I too share in your sadness…"

Warvajiea kept her head averted from his as she took a shuddering breath. "There is still something else I have yet to tell you…"

"And what is that?"

More tears began to drain down from Warvajiea's face as she took in a deep breath. "Zanatos… I… I love you…"

"Warvajiea!" Zanatos reared back slightly in shock. 

"…I have loved you for as long as I can remember. You have always been so important to me and have always remained a firm support in my life." She now turned her head to face the one-eyed Dragon, tears now fully apparent in her eyes. "I… I know that I am not worthy of loving you. I know that you would never consider taking me as your bride. I am nothing of the consort you desire. I am weak, and frail. In the end, I could not even choose my own destiny…" She chuckled sadly as more tears began to glisten from her scaly cheeks. 

Zanatos lightly caught the last tear with the tip of his index claw before it slipped away from her face. He then cupped her face in his scaled hands bringing it close. "Warvajiea… you could not be further from the truth…"

"Zanatos…"  


"Warvajiea… just as you have loved me, so too have I loved you as well. I… I never told you because of my own shame that I carried deep in my heart. I am not worthy of your love because of my rash actions. Your brother died because of my arrogance. Could… could you ever love one so disgraceful as I…?"

Warvajiea looked on sadly into the face of the Dragon she loved. Without muttering a word she gave him her answer as her lips lightly graced his. Zanatos one eye lifted lightly before he deepened the embrace. The two remained that way for a few moments more before Warvajiea slowly parted, ending the lone moment of eternal happiness. "If only…" more tears began to slide down her cheeks. "If only we had told each other earlier…"

Zanatos lowered his head. "I still have no regrets. I have cherished each moment I have ever spent with you. Cherished it like gold Warvajiea… like gold." 

"As have I…" Slowly the Great White backed away from the Dragon she loved. Her sobbing became more intense the further she parted. Before turning to leave, she could see clear as day the lone tear that fell down the one eye of the great red. Never before had he cried. Always, had he believed it a sign of weakness. And yet, in this moment of sadness, he cried for her, for her and for the love they each shared even if it had not been expressed until now. 

Slowly Warvajiea turned towards the exit of the cave, flapping her great wings as she glided down the exit. Before her great wings took her to the skies a lone sentence uttered from her lips echoing through the cavernous regions below. "I love you Zanatos… now and forever…"

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 11.


	11. Destinies intertwined

DRAGON CAMPAIGN ****

DRAGON CAMPAIGN

CHAPTER 11

Destinies intertwined

Duvok ran as fast as he could. The treacherous footfalls and jagged edges tore at his boots and ripped at his clothing as the anxious man ran straight through the cavernous area of the secret mountain that housed the infamous Black Dragon. So anxious and desperate was he that he hadn't noticed the encompassing silence of the chamber as he finally reached his destination. 

"Thulrax! Thulrax Are you here?" 

Slowly, a low rumbling could be heard within one of the deeper partitions in the wide chamber area. The rumbling began to intensify to a point were Duvok could no longer stand. The Wingly grimaced at this minor nuisance. Fueled by anxiety, he propelled himself into the air, above the unstable grounds below. 

An angry voice soon met the man's ears. "Who summons me?"

So loud was the voice that it continued to reverberate off the walls forcing Duvok to clench his ears in pain. Soon, Thulrax's dark nose protruded from the opening, sniffing the air to assess who it was. 

"It's me, Duvok!" The anxious Wingly called out supportively. "I came to you with pressing matters of great importance!"

Thulrax slowly slid the rest of his form from out of the opening. Duvok soon realized that the dark Dragon had been sleeping, as his massive eyelids were half closed, and the familiar crustation's of sleep had developed around the edges of his sockets. Thulrax extended a singly claw, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He then narrowed them towards the now nervous Wingly. "Well? Speak! Why have you summoned me in such an early stage of my rest? Has the war begun sooner then expected?"

"No, not yet Thulrax. There is still some time yet before we begin and as expected, the Wingly still do not suspect." The Wingly quickly landed back towards the stone ground so as not to agitate the beast of darkness.

"Then why have you summoned me!?!" Thulrax boomed angrily. "I need my rest so that I mean regain sufficient strength to fight! Are you openly trying to hinder me?" 

At this point the dark Dragon's nose was flaring with small sparks of fire and his eyes grew even more narrow as he glared daggers towards the smaller figure. 

"No! Of course not! Look, I apologize for the disturbance but I have an urgent request to make of you? I need your help!"

"Help?" Now all traces of fatigue were gone from the darkness Dragon's eyes. He regarded the Wingly with surprise and a slight trace of amusement. "Why should I help a Wingly like you? I have already given you sufficient aid by allowing you to fight with us in the struggle to bring down the Wingly. There can be no other assistance then that. Do not forget, our people are at war, and because such, I have little trust for the likes of you."

Duvok gulped uncertainly. He had always known that Thulrax had no love for him yet in this time of desperation, he had no one else to turn to. "I … I understand all of this but please! Hear me out! I beg of you."

"Heh, so the time actually comes when a Wingly bows before a Dragon. Who would have thought such a day was possible… Very well Duvok. At the very least, you've sparked my curiosity. What is it you wish of me?"

The small trace of a smile graced Duvok's face as new confidence began to develop within him. He quickly tried to hide this however, as he was sure Thulrax would read this as a bad sign. "I have come… to request your aid in helping me find the third Signet Sphere."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

No longer were the traces of amusement evident in Thulrax's eyes. Instead, they were now fueled with the fires of anger and rage. "You dare!? What kind of a fool do you take me for Wingly?"

"No please! I do not intend treachery! You must believe me! Look, let me explain! Frahma has found and retrieved the first Signet Sphere located in the ocean depths of Taqualis. I am unsure but it is possible they could have already slain the Sea Dragon protecting it. In addition to that, they are currently trying to retrieve the second Signet Sphere situated in the Gurnatrast mountain region. As I am sure you are aware, Zanatos will give them more then a warm welcome when and if they actually by pass the lava pool. However, Frahma is restless. He wants the location of all the Signet Sphere's so that his conquest may be complete. He has chosen me to find the third and final Signet Sphere. If I don't find it within the three days in which he assigned me the order, I will be executed. It's already been two days! Please! I need your help! I cannot find it otherwise! You must tell me where the third Signet Sphere is!"

"Hmph!" Thulrax snorted derisively. "And why should I tell you? You are of little importance to me. If you are killed by the Wingly Emperor for your incompetence, it is of little concern to me!"

Duvok felt the beads of sweat beading down his face as Thulrax's words began to sink in. "B… but I've always been loyal to you and the other Dragons. I have never betrayed you and I have done as much as I could to fight for what you all believed in."

"And yet, you are still a Wingly. You forget little man, the only reason you remained alive in the past was because of Zanatos! It was he that allowed you to work with us and carry on with your spying duties with the Winglies. As I am sure you are aware, Zanatos is no longer in charge around here. The council overruled him."

Duvok felt a cold shiver run across his entire body. "Wha… what are you saying?"

"I am saying, Wingly scum, that there is little use for you anymore. You have served your purpose long ago. Zanatos may have other intentions however I still tend to cling to my own philosophy. The only good Wingly, is a dead one!"

By now, Duvok was shaking violently. He took a few tentative steps back. "This… this can't be…. A few months ago… in the council! You agreed with me then! You 'supported' me! Why this sudden change now?"

"Do not misunderstand. I never once 'supported' you, Wingly. It just so happened at the time, the two of us shared the same intentions. That is all! No more no less. You are nothing to me!"

"Wait! Wait! Perhaps we can use this to our advantage right? Look if you told me where the third sphere was, I could relay that to Frahma and more then likely he'll send his forces there right? But then we can stage our attack from that area then begin our war that way. It will catch Frahma completely off guard!"

Thulrax suddenly fell into a fit of chuckling. Duvok took even more steps back, convinced that the Dark Dragon was falling deeper into some stage of insanity. 

Thulrax continued to chuckle until soon it became a tremendous roar of laughter. Duvok was completely at a loss for what to do. He struggled within himself, debating whether it would be better to leave now while the Darkness Dragon was distracted or remain resolved with his purpose for coming, to show his confidence towards the cynical beast. 

Unfortunately, he never got the opportunity to decide as Thulrax's laughter came to an abrupt end. "You truly amuse me, Wingly. All of your race, you all think you're so high and mighty since creating continents in the skies. You believe, because you where the last of the beings created by Soa that you are something better then the rest of us. Yet when the chips are down, Scum like you are there to remind us that deep down inside, you still sink to the same low dirty levels as the rest of us mortals!"

Duvok definitely didn't like where Thulrax was taking this. He once again began to back up. "Wha, wha… what are you saying… I'm not like the rest of the Wingly! I've been trying to tell you from the very beginning! I want to end this unjust slavery!"

"Ha! Just like the Wingly! They are all full of lies! You make me sick. I only tolerated you because of my position in the council. Well Zanatos is gone now and guess what? I'm in charge now!"

Duvok didn't know what to say. He was completely appalled. In his desperation and anxiety he hadn't realized it… hell even if he weren't as anxious, he still would never have realized it, something as sinister and cruel as this. He faltered visibly, trying to make whatever amends he could. "Thulrax… I…"  


"SILENCE! Any creature who openly betrays his people for the wants and wishes of another is no good to anyone, even himself! You are truly a disgusting sight Duvok! Go! Run to your Emperor! Tell him what you well! Make up stories about where you 'suspect' the Signet Sphere is!"

Duvok, not knowing what else to do quickly turned around. 

"Yet you still don't know what to tell him do you?" Came Thulrax sly voice from the not too far distance. "You are even more trapped now. Trapped between the proverbial rock and a hard place. You, who have betrayed your own people and find that the one's you've defected to have little use of you anymore. You, you are completely alone and abandoned now, desperate for a way out… I can show you that way… I can make it so that you will never have to worry about being alone ever again!"

Duvok turned his terrified eyes towards the dark Dragon now, fear drenched with horror as he gazed into those evil slits. 

Suddenly, before he could react, Thulrax moved at quick lightning speed, as he reared his massive head down with a speed not even the Virage could mimic. Duvok didn't even have the chance to scream before massive teeth clamped about his waist, severing him in two. Blood gurgled from the Wingly's throat while the Dragon tossed his severed halves up and caught his front portion in his mouth, grinding him down in his teeth. He then finished his lunch, chewing the remains of what once used to be his legs. 

A loud burp escaped the Dragon's mouth as he turned and reared his massive form back into the cave he had previously been napping it. A content smiled was now splayed across his enlarged, scaly lips. "You no longer have anything to fear Duvok… Welcome, you will forever be a part of me now… your taste will most assuredly not be forgotten." 

And with that, the Darkness Dragon found his slumber, in the content reality that he had taken the life of yet another despicable Wingly.

****

The room of the village chieftain was dark and cloudy. The air had a faint scent of burning oils and dried bark. Only three lights shown throughout the whole room however they served only to intensify the very presence of the Chieftain himself. The village elder sat very still on the small mat he was sitting on while the three candles surrounded him on both sides and to the front. His back was to them yet that didn't stop him from taking the sharp intake of breath at the sound of their presence. 

At least that was what Zieg thought as he pulled by the slightly rugged curtain of the hut located far towards the back of the Giganto village. Belzack followed close behind the shorter man, a dead serious expression written all over his face.

"Whew, it's the same scent as the last time I was here!" Zieg commented, plugging his nose. "Smells like burnt firewood in here."

The shorter man looked up towards his larger companion. Usually the big man would provide some sort of comment to his witty remarks, however this time it was different. It was almost as if the scene before him mesmerized the big man.

"Yo Bel! You with me there big fella?"

Belzack started suddenly then he glanced down at his shorter companion with an apologetic look. "Oh, sorry. I guess I was just too caught up in the moment… I'm fine."

Zieg gave him an unconvinced look. "Bel… there's something you're not telling me."

"Greetings, warriors of the floating city."

Both men quickly turned at the sudden voice. The village chieftain, still facing the wall, shifted his head. The flames flickered slightly in the darkness yet none of its occupants paid it any heed at the moment. 

Belzack immediately took a seat on the floor where he previously stood. Zieg watched him with a perplexed expression on his face. When he saw that Belzack would not be turning his eyes in his direction any time soon, Zieg had little choice but to follow suit. 

"Greetings chieftain." The big man responded meekly. 

Zieg scratched his head nervously. He was beginning to feel completely out of place in this environment. Apparently, Belzack knew the customs in Giganto villages much better then he. "Err… Greetings again, great… Chieftain'ness." 

This issued a low chuckle from the old village elder. "My my, you've developed a lot more respect since your last visit here my young warrior friend."

Zieg flushed slightly at this. When first he had met this chieftain, after Belzack was taken to the infirmary, to say that his fist impression was unkind would be an understatement. "Well, I apologize for that." He chuckled nervously. "But given the situation I was in at the time, you'll have to understand the reasoning for my behavior."

"Yes, fortunately I do. However, I am relieved that you have found the patience to offer me a more dignified greeting this time rather then before. However I must say your half Giganto companion over there has a little more skill on the subject then you I'm afraid."

Belzack's eyes widened in surprise. "How…?"

"How did I know you were half Giganto?" The elder man chuckled as he finally shifted in his position. He turned around slowly to face the two young warriors. Unlike most of the other Gigantos, the village chieftain was a rather short and scrawny man. Clearly he had devoted more time towards studies and the higher philosophies of the world rather then constricting himself to the labors and odorous tasks of his fellow village neighbors. Over that fragile form, he wore a deep brown robe that covered him from neck to ankles with a small hood collected around his shoulders. 

Narrowing his eyes sagely, he offered Belzack a wan smile. "Young man, I could tell it in your voice. "When you're a village Chieftain for a Giganto village, you tend to pick up on these things quite easily. By the way you conducted yourself, I must say you've been well trained, despite your half-breed heritage."

Belzack smiled lightly as memories of his family flashed through his mind. "Yes… I was very fortunate. My late father would teach me many of the old Giganto customs, despite the extremely different culture we were living in at the time."

"I see. When you say 'late' father, I assume he past away. I am very sorry to hear that."

Belzack nodded sadly. "It's been over twenty years since then. I've learned to accept it. Nonetheless, thank you for your kind words."

"Indeed. However, After hearing from our smaller companion about the mission you two are currently embarking upon, I'm sure you have more pressing concerns on your mind at the moment then old Giganto customs."

"Indeed we have!" Zieg immediately sat up. "Chieftain, I'm very grateful for all that you've done for me and my friend but I was wondering if you could do us one more favor."

"What is it that you wish of me?"

"Currently were are headed towards Gurnatrast. I was wondering if you could tell us exactly how close we are to that particular city."

The elder's eyes widened slightly at this. "You seek to go to Gurnatrast? That would not be a wise choice at this time. You may not be aware of this but much is happening in that location at the time being. As I've heard, many slaves are being ruthlessly put to work, many more are even being killed."

"We are indeed aware of that situation Cheiftain." Belzack responded in a soft but firm voice. "That is partially why we seek to go there."

The Chieftain shook his head softly. "I do not know what the two of you have planned. I cannot phantom that two men could quell a revolution especially in an area as currently fortified as that one is at the time."

"At the time, the amount of slaves there is at its highest." Zieg cut in. "If we do stir up trouble, just maybe we might get the response we're looking for."

"That is still a very foolish and rash assumption my young friend. I do believe it would be wise if you took a little more time to think this over."

Chieftain, we've been thinking it over for two months now." Belzack quickly interjected. "I agree that it is a rather rash action to pursue however there is a two fold plan that we have in mind. Apparently the Wingly are mining for something big down there. Our plan is to thwart off whatever they hope to find."

Zieg grinned wickedly. "In other words, whatever they hope to find, we're gonna find first."

Once again, the Chieftain sighed. "I still believe what you two young souls are trying to do is extremely dangerous. And yet, I can see in your eyes that the two of you are already aware of the consequences. Very well… I will tell you what you need to know. Unfortunately, even though we all respect what the two of you are doing, I cannot allow you to take any of our men with you. Please understand, if we were to be discovered the consequences for us would be disastrous."

Belzack nodded his head in understanding. "We are aware of what you and your villagers are doing here and thus we were prepared for this answer. Trust me, we understand you completely."

The Chieftain lowered his head in approval then turned his eyes towards Zieg. "To think, in a land where people of different races hate each other more often then not… it is relieving to see that a man such as yourself can be so accepting of your companions heritage."

"It's never been a problem before." Zeig replied. "Besides, in this hell hole we are living in now, I think it would be best if all this racial infighting came to an end and our people started working together. That is the only way we can ever hope to escape the oppressive rule of the Wingly."

The elder man smiled kindly. "My young friend, truer words have never been spoken. Gurnatrast is worth a three day travel from here. If you continue north and follow the oak wood trail, it should lead you right to it. It can be a rough travel at night so I'd highly advise that the two of you rest here for the night until morning before continuing on your quest."

Both companions nodded their heads in thanks. 

"We appreciate your help Chieftain." Belzack replied. "And I agree that it would be wise we wait the night out. Once again I think I speak on behalf of my companion as well as myself when I say we are thankful for all that you have offered us. If there is every any way to repay you…"

The elder man simply chuckled lightly. "Do not worry about it. If you want to find some way to repay us then repay us by winning the war and ending the oppressive rule of the Winglies."

****

"Whip smack!" Rose called out as she ripped her blade horizontally towards her red haired opponent. Shirley flipped away at the last possible second, effectively evading her last attack, albeit barley. 

Rose narrowed her eyes in concentration then charged in once more, delivering a low sweep. Shirley gracefully back flipped over this attack then fired an arrow towards the dark haired woman. 

Rose caught sight of the speeding projectile and quickly rolled out of the way. Shirley charged in, bringing out her sword. A wicked grin made its way across Rose lips as she too brandished her sword. In a matter of seconds, the loud clangs of connecting blades rang throughout the air. Neither opponent gave any leeway as they attacked each other furiously. 

Finally after what seemed like hours, Shirley ducked under an overhead strike then brought her knee to Rose mid-section, draining the wind from her lungs. Rose fell to the ground in pain and exhaustion, fighting to regain her composure. Unfortunately it was too late. Shirley extended the tip of her blade directly at the dark haired woman.

Rose gave a wicked grin as she tossed her sword to the side. "I almost had you that time Shirley."

Shirley smiled then sheathed her sword and extending her hand to help her up. "That you did Rose. I am surprised at how fast you are adapting to your training. Before long, I'm sure you'll easily defeat me."

Rose grinned as she wiped the perspiring sweat from her brow. "Yeah, I'm getting there. In any case, how's the situation going with the Dragon Council? You recently told me you were going to converse with your mother about it. Has there been any change?"

Shirley sighed heavily folding her arms across her chest in a brooding fashion. Rose immediately noticed the slight frown developing on her friend's face and suddenly she wished she hadn't brought it up. 

Surprisingly however, Shirley took a few light steps towards a nearby bench and sat down. "Unfortunately, things do not bode well within the Council of Dragons. My last conversation with my mother was troubling to say the least. It seems the Dragons are still very adamant about their attack…"

"I see…" Rose replied demurely. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok… it's just… with all this stuff going on, it makes me fearful of my mothers own safety. As you know, she is the daughter of the legendary white dragon of the past so there is much pressure put upon her. I just hope they don't try to involve her in any of this."

Rose saw the agonized look in Shirley's eyes and couldn't help but respond to it. "I still don't understand exactly why the Dragon's are making such a foolish attack. Why are they planning a war when they know that the Winglys vastly outnumber them?"

Shirley chuckled lightly at this. "That is the magic question my mother herself continues to ask the Dragons. Unfortunately, Zanatos has conceded to the decision via unanimous decision. Apparently the Wingly are finally after the Signet Spheres. My mother's greatest fears are being realized. Thulrax the Darkness Dragon believes the only way to avert this tragedy is by dying in glorious flaming death. He fails to see the importance of why Dragons should continue to live, more so now then ever. Zanatos tried to tell this to the council but their pride prevented them from listening to reason."

Rose silently cupped her chin in thought. "So then, from what I understand, the true problem lies in the Wingly's pursuit of the Signet Sphere's, whatever those may be."

"Correct. From what the Wingly spy has told the Dragon Council, Melbu Frahma wishes to ascend to even greater power by acquiring these spheres."

Rose face immediately shifted to a more angry expression. She had definitely not forgotten the cruel actions of the Wingly Emperor nor would she ever forgive. Her hands shook with barely suppressed rage. "So then… in other words… If the Wingly were thwarted from finding their precious Sphere's, all of this death and pain can be avoided right?"

"Well… I'm not sure exactly but that seems to be a valid assumption, yes."

Rose grinned lightly, tightening the grip of her leather gloves on her right hand. "Well then, why don't we make that difference Shirley?"

"What?" The red haired woman's eyes widened in surprise at her companion's sudden words. "Rose you can't be serious!"

"I'm deadly serious! I mean look, why are we fretting around here if you're so worried about your mother? Shouldn't we, as part of the Dragon Thorn clan, do what little we can to aid them as much as possible?"

"Rose, most Dragons will definitely not consider us as one of their own. And aside from that, have you thought about the severity of what you are trying to propose?!? The Wingly are pulling out all the stops to find those Spheres! What makes you think we will come out of this alive!?"

"We have to start fighting some time Shirley! Haven't you ever wanted to make a difference? Haven't you ever wanted to finally put an end to the constant struggling? Surely you can't be content with remaining here for the rest of your life!"

"Rose… that's not the point."  


"THEN WHAT 'IS' THE POINT SHIRLEY!?!" By now Rose was adamant as she shook her fists with every word. "People are dying all around us ever day. Thanks to you, you helped to open my eyes to this. What is the use of all the training you have subjected me to if we're never going to use any of it? Why are we here? Are we just going to hide away for the rest of our lives until someone comes around and ends it all? Are we those kinds of cowards?"

"Rose!" Shirley sighed in frustration as she ran her fingers through a few strands of red hair. "I want to fight too. Believe me! But you have to be realistic here! What you're proposing is a little too far fetched."

"How is it far fetched? You told me once before that Zanatos is the keeper of one of the Spheres. If I'm not mistaken, he lives in the mountains of Gurnatrast correct?"  


"Yes, but-"

"Fine! We can take one of the transportation shells you have in the main room and teleport there!"

"Rose listen to me! How do you intend to avoid Wingly detection? We're good, yes but we aren't that good! We can't defeat a whole Wingly army!"

"Well it's about time we started trying 'something' Shirley! It's about time somebody made the difference! Look I 'know' you want to do this! I can see it in your eyes! Please! Just agree with me! If we're careful we can do this without a hitch! It's not like I'm proposing we destroy the Wingly. All I'm saying is that we collect the Spheres stealthily so that the Wingly will never get there hands on them!"

Shirley was silent for a bit, brooding the issue over in her mind."… You promise… no senseless fighting?"

"Unless there is a need to, I have no reason to spill blood."

The red haired woman sighed heavily, crossing her shoulders. "…Ok, fine. We'll try it your way. We can use the main portal to get at least three miles outside of Gurnatrast territory. Since we have no idea what so ever what kind of fortification they have going there, it would be wiser if we played the better part of stealth instead of valor."

Rose nodded her head in understanding. She flashed an anxious grin towards her companion as she knelt down to retrieve her sword. "Finally! It's about time we put our training to use. If we work together, I know we can do this."

Shirley turned around towards her own discarded bow. "We'll leave in two hours after we've freshened up and all. I'm pretty sure mom won't like this crazy idea any better then I do so we won't bother to inform her just yet…"

"Sure thing." Rose replied nonchalantly, making her way towards one of the far wall partitions leading to one of the bathing areas. "I'll be waiting for you here in two hours then."

Shirley nodded and continued to walk towards her own private quarters. Silently she shook her head as the intensity of this new revelation made its way to her head. "Who needs to worry about the Wingly?" She mumbled to herself in a depressed tone of voice. "…When mom finds out, she's gonna kill me!"

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and sorry it took so long. Lots of things going on right now but I'm back at it again. please stay tuned for chapter 12. 


	12. Descent

Rose brushed sweaty palms against themselves as she narrowed her eyes around one of the off shoot corners by the edge of the side street she was currently positioned at ****

DRAGON CAMPAIGN

CHAPTER 12

Descent

Gurnatrast, the once great capital city of the Dragons, was now little more then a mining city dedicated towards serving the Wingly's every need. Unfortunately, many of the city's greatest nutrients were sucked dry from this area centuries ago. Thus the town was seldom fruitful for the Wingly. However, almost a month ago, the Winglys returned to this land, mining even more. Now all life was practically dead. Tortured souls labored vigorously to try and stay alive while performing their duties. Many more died of over exertion or just from the sheer amounts of sand and dust that continued to clog their arteries. 

The city was fairly big, ranging from a dozen small makeshift stone huts spattering the outter rims and deeper into the city. The Winglys occupied the few building structures present in the city. They much more stable then the huts and efficient in make. Deeper into the heart of the city was the base of the huge volcano. No man dared to enter and yet, by force, some of the slaves were unfortunate enough to be positioned there. The molten heat and magma either burned the tortured slaves skin until they died of heat stroke or else they were lucky enough to fall into the lava rivers below the stone bridge catwalk, ending their lives quickly. Either way, to work at the base of the volcano was a death ticket. 

Now, as the city was becoming even more overrun with Wingly occupation, the workload became even more toilsome for the hapless slaves. The Wingly now patrolled daily, flying towards the volcano. The slaves knew that many of their comrades, for whatever reasoning, were forced into the heart of the volcano to find something. No one ever made it back alive. The Wingly were growing desperate. They, themselves soon began entering the heart of the Volcanic center, determined to do themselves, what their slaves failed to succeed at. Many workers mining near the base of the volcano were shocked when they were suddenly hearing the tortured cries of death coming from the very people who enslaved them. They were completely baffled by this new revelation and more then a little terrified about their own fate.

****

Towards the central area of the city, a somewhat different scene was being played out. Rose brushed sweaty palms against themselves as she narrowed her eyes around one of the off shoot corners by the edge of the side street she was currently positioned at. Dressed in a heavy cloak to guard her against Wingly suspicion, the dark haired girl felt vaguely confident about her security yet at the same time, she had no desire to chance that claim. Just a few steps away, on the other side of the building she was leaning on, a Wingly guard marched, nonchalantly down the street, looking too and fro, seemingly without a care in the world. 

Rose tensed slightly, waiting minute after minute until the guard slowly disappeared into the distance. After a few heart wrenching moments, the guard finally walked away. Rose immediately sank to the side of the building, letting a huge sigh escape her dry lips. Another similarly cloaked figure quickly made her way along side the dark haired woman. Rose eyed her companion caustically. "I'm really getting sick of this."

"No real choice in it." Shirley replied, shifting her own cloak so that the hood effectively covered her stark red hair. She had to be especially weary that her features not be seen amongst any of the Wingly. It was by far, no little known fact that the Wingly favored human concubines, especially ones with red hair. Shirley tightened clinched fists at the mere thought of such savagery but kept it in. The two women had been searching about this wretched town for days, silently observing the cruel activities of its occupants. Shirley had to honestly say that Rose was right in deciding they come to this town. These people were obviously suffering and she could no longer bare the cruel actions of these Wingly overlords. 

"Were you able to find out anything more about how to get around the guards blocking the Volcano?" Rose asked, absently ignoring her friend's silent fury. 

Shirley shook her head. "No. I couldn't find anything. Every place that seems vaguely important is too heavily blocked for me to find out anything."

"Shit!" Rose slammed her fist against the wall angrily. "There has to be some way to get inside. We've been in this hell hole for three days already. There's just gotta be something we've been overlooking."

"Just deal with it Rose. Sometimes these things just take time."

"Well we don't have much time left Shirley. You know what will happen four days from now. We've only got a limited window of opportunity here."

Shirley sighed, sinking her back onto the hard surface of the stone hut. As she glanced on, she spotted many enslaved villagers passing by casting them odd glances. Many of their faces were rugged and lacked nutrition or any traces of contentment. All of them were completely dirty from head to toe. Shirley could only look in mournful silence as many of them walked hurriedly past them straining under the heavy weight of freshly removed volcano rock. Soon she began to realize that a good number of people were now looking at them with odd expressions. 

"Well it won't do us any good if we remain standing around here." The red haired woman anxiously rose up to a standing position. "We'd best find a safe place to converse and plan our next actions from there."

Rose continued to glance around the corner for any indication of the Wingly guards return. Once she was sure he wouldn't be back soon, she turned and nodded her head towards her friend. "Yeah, that's probably best."

The two women hurriedly gathered their flowing cloaks about them and proceeded to walk in the same fashion, typical of slave woman in this town. Little did they notice the two odd forms just now emerging from the other side street, inconspicuously making their way towards the center of town.

****

Zieg looked on stoically at the horrible scene before them. Many people stumbled to their knees from over exertion. Others were occupied with the lashes of a whip because they were not moving fast enough. Many more were trying their best to keep their Wingly overseers satisfied so as not to suffer the same misfortune of their comrades. 

The whole display was completely different from that which he saw at the Giganto village. There, it seemed as if none of the Wingly even remotely made their way around there. At such a place, Zieg could almost forget the unbridled rage he was now beginning to feel burn within him once more. He absently brushed the hilt of the hidden sword he wore attacked to his waist amidst the many folds of the cloak he wore about himself.

A hand lightly enraptured his shoulder in a friendly gesture. Zieg turned to see the comforting look Belzack was giving him. "Easy friend. I know this place is bad but you're gonna have to get used to it if you plan on carrying through with this plan of yours."

Zieg shook his head disdainfully, as if eliminating any previous thoughts he had of rebellion. "No… you're right. Not yet…" He slowly eased his hand away from the hilt then folded his arms and began walking forward. 

Belzack quickly walked along side him to catch up. "So what's the first order of business."

Zieg passed him a wicked grin. "We're going to check out this Volcano of theirs. We'll take a look at its defense parameters first, then, when we figure out their weakest time intervals, we attack."

"Sounds like a good plan. I just hope you don't plan on jumping the gun too soon."

Zieg only gave his friend a confident smirk. "We'll see."

Belzack shook his head helplessly while the two continued their trek further down the crowded streets of Gurnatrast City.

Many people passed them by, some giving them curious looks while others simply went about their daily business, coping as best they could. Before long, Zieg and Belzack realized why they stood out so much. Many of the slaves had a certain gait about them that they themselves hadn't taken up. Once they realized this, they immediately assumed that position as best they could. Unfortunately, this only generated more curious looks from the surrounding citizens.

Zieg shook his head, feeling there was nothing more they could do to disguise themselves any further. Suddenly Belzack gripped his shoulder tightly and yanked him out of the street path. Zieg glanced up at his friend with something akin to anger in his eyes. "What the hell was that for?"

"Shhh!" Belzack enraptured his heavy hand over the shorter man's mouth so as to silence him. Slowly, the heavy sounds of boot falls began echoing through the streets and before long a huge entourage of Wingly soldiers began marching down the street in trained unison. So loud was their ruckus, the two men were forced to cover their ears. Once they finally left, Zieg crumbled his back against the wall, letting out a heavy sigh. Belzack seemed content to remain on his feet, bowing his head in relief. Zieg looked up at his big friend and grinned. "Thanks pal. Didn't see that one coming."

"I figured as much." Belzack replied then prepared to exit his current position. 

"Why do you hide…"

Immediately both Zieg and Belzack spun around quickly at the sudden voice. Zieg cupped his palm around the hilt of his blade until he realized the holder of that voice belonged to a stooped, figure cloaked in the rags of a slave. At the very sight of the hapless man, Zieg eased his stance. He noticed that Belzack kept his hand tightly fastened about his own enclosed weapon. 

"Ease up Bel. This guy doesn't particularly strike me as a threat."

Belzack shot his friend a dubious glance but did as he was told, despite himself. 

The figure before them chuckled maliciously. "That… my friend, depends on how you answer my question."

Zieg stood up straight, thankful of relieving his back from all the excessive bending and crouching, the two of them were doing earlier. Zieg narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as he took in the ragged form of this stranger. The man was typical of a slave. His face was cracked with the familiar lines of age and strain, his feet chaliced and shriveled by abuse and unsanitary usage. His rags, also had seen much better days as they now clung to his shoddy figure as if they were a second skin. However, at a closer glance, he realized that this man's eyes held a penetrating awareness in them. So much that suddenly he was no longer simply a man in rags to him, but a shrewd, highly skilled tactician at best.

Zieg did his best to hide the utter shock from his expressed as he cleared his throat slightly. "I'm afraid you have us at a disadvantage sir. What question would that be?"

"Hmph." The stranger smirked rudely. He shifted his hunched form so that he now revealed the cane he was leaning on. Bending low, the stranger scratched the shriveled skin of his ankle, all the while staring at them. However, Zieg and Belzack were skilled enough with the lands to know 'that' sign anywhere. The man was using his malady as a cover so as to secretly seize them up. 

The aging man rose back up to full height and smirked once more. "You would do well to pay attention to what is being said to you."

Zieg flashed him an abashed look. "What do you mean?"

"Why do the two of you hide from the Wingly? It is atypical of us common slaves to be 'that' terrified of our overseers. The two of you are hiding something… You don't even walk with the same gait as that of common slaves in this area. What is it that the two of you hide from seeing eyes?"

Zieg smirked devilishly, placing a comfortable palm on his hip, just above the hilt of his blade. "Who wants to know?"

The old stranger nodded to himself as if making a final decision. "A most highly applaudable answer." The man then turned his back to them and began walking towards the dank shadows of the offshoot streets beyond. 

"Wait!" Zieg called out. "Who are you? Just exactly what was your purpose for stopping us?"

The stranger stopped in his tracks for a split second, leaning slightly towards them. "Come. All your questions will be answered down below."

"Down below?" Belzack spoke for the first time. The big man clutched Zieg's shoulder wearily. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I Bel but what choice do we have?" Zieg easily broke away from his friend's hold and proceeded to follow the ragged man. It was an awkward travel at best. The man began traveling in a zigzag pattern through many alleyway offshoots, so many that Zieg felt as if he were becoming nauseated by the experience. Finally the man stopped at one particularly dirty street then bent low as if he were removing something. 

Both Zieg and Belzack moved up along side the man to inspect exactly what he was doing. "Well are the two of you just going to stand there or are ya gonna help an old man in need?" the ragged stranger asked. Both men quickly removed what seemed to be a metal grate from the ground. Just as soon as they moved the grate away, the elder man dropped down, disappearing into the darkness that engulfed the opening. Zieg and Belzack traded uneasy glances with each other. 

"Come on down! Time's a'wastin." Came the echoed reply of their strange companion. "And don't forget to close that grate on your way in!"

Belzack gave Zieg a cautious look. The shorter man shrugged helplessly. "No other choice." He replied, then dropped in, joining the old man in complete darkness. Belzack sighed heavily. "This is insane!" He hissed before dropping in after the previous two, holding the grate above his head so that is slammed shut as he entered.

****

Axerdon, one of the 10 remaining Wingly councilmen, stumbled back in utter fear before his Emperor. Melbu Frahma was by no means in a good mood. The Wingly official had originally come to his Emperor's room to report that they still had no clues on the whereabouts of the third and final Signet Sphere. However, by the way his Emperor reacted simply on his entrance, he was seriously rethinking his logic for coming in the first place. 

Frahma threw over the desk in his room, scattering tones of papers and other documents so that he could scale over to his prey all the faster. "My patience grows thin Axerdon!"

Frahma swiftly closed the distance and grabbed the terrified Wingly by the shirt collar. The poor soul began shivering violently under his Emperor's penetrating gaze. "What have you to report?"

"S…s…Sire…" The Wingly official could hardly speak, half from the tight grip Frahma had about his throat and half from the pure and utter fear that continued to clutch at his heart. Frahma's eyes narrowed at his obvious fear. He tightened his grip even further. "Speak!"

Beads of sweat began to drain down the Wingly's face as his eyes widened ever so slightly. His mouth formed a small o shape and his tongue perched out like a hot potato. Melbu finally realized what was happening and quickly eased his grip on the poor servant. 

The Wingly readily doubled over, coughing violently while trying to catch his breath. Melbu simply stood there expressionless yet with each passing second he could feel the rage of anxiety burning more and more. After a few more moments of this, Frahma couldn't take it anymore. "Speak Axerdon! What have you to report?"

The Wingly official timidly straightened up to face his Emperor. "Your highness, our scientists have indeed been able to analyze the Signet Sphere we have in our possession. It will take them some time before they complete their analysis however."

"How long?"

"A week at best. They need time to properly analyze exactly how the Signet Sphere's powers can be accessed. It is truly not an easy task. They've gotten little to no sleep since-"

"I care little about their well being!" Frahma interjected harshly. "My only concern is that they get the job done. Even still, it appears they are taking too much time. I have no choice but to go there myself to personally see what has been holding them up. Regardless, what else have you to report?"

The Wingly gulped nervously as he rang his shivering hands behind his back. "Your excellency, we have indeed found a way to acquire the Signet Sphere located in the volcano region of Gunatrast. It will take us some time and some fatalities on our part but our men have found a secret path through the volcano and we're fairly certain it could lead us at least part of the way towards the Signet sphere. At least we shouldn't have to worry about the volcanic lava anymore."  


Melbu smiled crookedly. "See how well our people can devise tactics when given certain…'incentive' to do so."

Once again, Axerdon gulped nervously. "Yes… Very good Sire. In any case our people are heading into the volcano by mid day tomorrow and should have the Signet Sphere by the end of the following day."

"Why should it take so long? Can they not just fly through."

"But your highness… certain risks are-"

"I have told you before, I care not about the risks!"

"Your highness, the Spheres will indeed get to you in time."

"I should hope so!" Frahma snarled viciously. "What have you to report about the final Sphere? Since the 'disappearance' of that coward Duvok, I have entrusted its retrieval to you. Have you located it yet?"

Now Axerdon was becoming extremely pale. His hands became clammy as he clenched and unclenched them. He found that he could barely get his voice out while his throat was too busy constricting with fear. "Y… your excellency… The final Sphere still eludes us…"

Frahma did not waste a second. His hand rapidly shot out and wrapped tightly about the terrified Wingly's throat. Once again his eyes began to grow wide. He tried to utter a few words but they only came out in short spurts and gurgles. 

Frahma narrowed his eyes even further. "I have been waiting far too long for this to allow your incompetence to get in my way. Duvok's punishment has been delayed far too long, do you not think?" The more he spoke, the tighter his grip became. The hapless Wingly could do little more then stare in agonized fear as he felt his life being squeezed away while staring into the eyes of a demon. 

Suddenly the Wingly felt a sharp pain piercing his stomach. So intense and painful was it that he wanted to scream but couldn't. He'd die for air but found none would come. He felt a wet sensation dribbling down his torso and realized that it was his own blood. As he stole a glance downwards he noticed that somewhere between Frahma's death grip, the Wingly Emperor had unsheathed his sword and drove it through his stomach. He was even more terrified now as wet tears began sliding down his face. 

Frahma didn't care. He wanted him to feel the full extent of his wrath. He angrily ripped the blade upwards a few inches causing even more blood to spill. The Wingly would have coughed up blood from his mouth except Melbu stopped it at the throat so that the blood too began to choke him. The poor soul by this time could only blink as the pain was too intense and the fear too overwhelming. His eyes slowly glazed over, the tears now turning crimson red while spilling from white irises. 

Once certain of his death, Frahma released his grasp on the man and let his body fall heavily to the floor. He easily dislodged his sword, wiped it on the dead man's fashionably clean shirt then sheathed it in his hilt. Axerdon had always had a fettish for cleanliness and perfection. It was fitting to Frahma that a man who in his last moments preformed such a sloppy job for him that he die in a sloppy way. An arrogant smirk formed across his face as he turned on his heels and slowly walked away to signal for the guards to clean up.

****

It was now midnight as Rose silently crept along the far walls leading towards the heavily guarded volcano entrance. After she and Shirley had conversed more, Rose felt more convicted to finding the Signet Spheres before her enemies. Even though she could tell Shirley too was eager to find them and prevent the great catastrophe the Dragon's planned to carry forth, she herself felt as if it was her obligation to correct this wrong immediately. For they both knew how the war with the dragons would end. 

Rose let an unsteady shudder escape her lips as she saw a Wingly guard pass by, completely oblivious of her position. Rose turned ever so slightly as the guard approached his comrade. Rose could tell from her vantage point at the edge of the side building that the guard seemed jovial about something. 

"Hey Benzgnar." The man greeted warmly. His companion merely nodded his head at his approach. "Did you hear the latest news? We're finally gonna get out of this hell whole!" 

"Oh yeah?" Benzgnar asked curiously. "How's that?"

"Yeah it seems one of the brains up there on Vellweb finally came up with a method of getting that damn Sphere we've been having so much trouble with."

His companion seemed so sigh heavily. "That's good news. It's about time. I don't know what Emperor Frahma was thinking, sending us off into that volcano. You know how many of our comrades have died already with that feat?"

"Yeah I know. But they've been studying the floor plans of this region for weeks and have finally discovered an underground chasm that stretches all the way into the volcano. If we follow that path, we can easily get to the Spheres."

"Yeah? That's great news! We'll be heros!"

The two men began laughing heartily. Meanwhile Rose face paled. This was truly not good news at all. True she now knew of a way in aside from the entrance that was guarded but how much time did they have now. It was a race between her and the Wingly. She didn't even know where this tunnel could be found at. 

Rose expeditiously got ahold of her troubled emotions and quickly picked herself up off the ground, stealthily scampering away into the shadows. Once she was in the clear, the dark haired woman raced down the shrubby paths of the nearby forest where she had left a sleeping Shirley behind while she investigated. All that filtered through her mind was that she had to beat the Wingly. No matter what, she couldn't fail. So engulfed was she in her own toils that she never noticed the many branches that continued to whip at her face as she surged through the dense outcropping of wildlife. Finally she reached the campsite. Still huddled about the campfire was the slumbering form of her red haired companion. Rose immediately ran over to her friend, shaking her violently. 

"Shirley! Come on wake up!"

The woman turned over peering her eyes open slightly. "Rose…? Rose what's wrong!"

"Everything's wrong! Now get up!" Rose hissed in a barely suppressed whisper. 

Thinking that they had been found, Shirley immediately shot bolt upright, furiously dabbing at her sleep endowed eyes. "What's going on?" She asked anxiously.

"The Wingly have found it!"

"What?" Now Shirley's eyes were completely open, sleep all but lost in her continence. 

"It's true. The Wingly have found a way to the Signet Sphere! We've got to get to it before they do!"

"Wait, slow down a minute. How did you learn all of this? Were you sneaking around while I was asleep? Rose you know that's completely stupid! I can't believe-"

"Nevermind all of that!" Rose interjected. "You can scold me later! Right now I need your help. We've gotta find this hidden tunnel the Wingly were talking about!"

"Hidden tunnel?"

"That's how they plan on retrieving the Signet Sphere. Apparently there's a path below this city that leads directly into the heart of the volcano and from there to the Signet Sphere."

"Well how do you suggest we go about finding this underground passage. If it took the Wingly this long to located it, its gonna be harder for us."

"Regardless, we've got to try." Rose replied firmly.

Shirley watched her friend silently for a moment then sighed. "Fine, well we better get moving then. If the Wingly were talking about it, that must mean they're going to be starting pretty soon. Any possible idea's were to location of the Sphere could be?"

Rose nodded her head affably. "I've been pondering that it's got to be somewhere in the city. I mean if anyone was going to build an underground tunnel, the opening, no matter how ancient it is, had to have started in the very habitat were all others dwell right?"

Shirley shrugged. "Well I suppose so. Well ok lets go look there then."

The two women promptly rose to their feet when suddenly they heard a loud click in the not too far distance. Rose instinctively narrowed her eyes and cupped her hand about the hilt of her sword. 

"That's not a good idea girly." Came a young firm voice from the distance. Slowly, out walked a medium sized man with bronze hair draping shaggily across his dirt smeared face. The man held what looked like a staff with a blade at the end of it. His clothing was in equal quality as his facial appearance as the rags he wore were hardly of any protection to him an only seemed to remain as a factor of modesty. 

Around him, many other men walked up from out of the shadows holding similar weapons in their hands, some holding bows. All wore grim expressions of merciless determination. 

Shirley backed away, closing her distance with Rose. "This isn't good." She hissed silently. 

Rose scoffed. "No kidding." She quickly turned her gaze to what seemed to be the lead man. "What do you want with us? If you are Wingly then know that we will rather fight till death then fall under your oppression yet again."

The man seemed to grin wickedly, holding his bladed weapon out to the two of them. "Young lady… the only thing you and your companion will be doing… is coming with us!"

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 13.


	13. First Encouter

DRAGON CAMPAIGN ****

DRAGON CAMPAIGN

CHAPTER 13

First encounter

Zieg looked around curiously as he and his two companions walked further and further into the dank dark tunnel under the very city of Gurnatrast. Zieg had to admit he was impressed. The solid stone work cast illuminating shallow light effects around their surroundings making it so that they could see their path fairly well. He assumed the stonework glistened that way because of the cold climates running from outside the city merging with the hot airs and fires coming from within. All in all the effects were elegantly beautiful. The cavernous tunnel was utterly huge and Zieg was fully aware that even the vastness of his old subterranean hometown had little to no comparison to this wide underground villa. The further they walked, the less water they had to trek through. Even still, whoever this old man was, his security must be really tight as they, once again, walked in a zigzag pattern similar to the trek walked up above. 

Finally the old man made his way up to an area that was cut off. He looked up one of the side walls then eagerly grabbed hold of a few outcropping rock faces and began to climb upwards. Zieg and Belzack traded curious glances as to how the man was able to be so strong at his age but nonetheless followed him even further. Once the man scaled a few more feet up, he propped himself onto a somewhat comfortable position on a nearby ledge and pointed to the adjoining stone wall. "Ok boys, this is where you earn your metal."

Zieg and Belzack, who were still a good ways below him, gave him dubious glances. "Old man, what are you ranting about now?" Zieg hissed, clearly feeling the fatigue of travel. 

The old man chuckled deviously. "You youngin's never listen to a thing us elderly folks tell you. I want that stone moved! Now get to work."

Belzack took one glance at the far wall that the old man was referring to then looked back at the man with a shocked expression. "Are you nuts?!? There's no way even 'I' can move that wall out of the way. Old man I think you must have lost some of your senses on the way up."

"I have not lost any of my senses you young behemoth! Now do as I say or the two of you will never find the answers you desire and you'll be stuck down here forever!"

Zieg shrugged then closed his grip tighter on the few slabs of stone that he had a good grip on. Taking a few quick breaths, he expertly back flipped off the current wall he was on and, doing a twist in the air, he corrected himself and latched on to the other side. Narrowing his eyes in slight strain, he hoisted himself upwards. Unfortunately, he soon realized that the closer he got to the wall the old man was referring to, the less handholds there were in the stonework. Zieg angrily dug his bleeding fingers into the now flat stonewall, trying to get the best grip he possibly could. 

From the other side of the wall, Belzack frowned as he watched his friend's labored efforts. With a loud grunt, the big man tossed himself onto the other side, and ascended quickly towards his friend's position. The old man merely watched in mild satisfaction.

Zieg grunted and, raising his hand, pounded against the stone wall, seeing how firmly rooted it was. The stone seemed impossibly heavy. Zieg narrowed his eyes into tiny slights as he felt his grip slackening. "You dirty old bastard. How the hell are we supposed to move this fucking thing?" He yelled in full anger. He clutched again so as to remain on his perch at the wall. "We can barely stay on this wall much less 'move' a piece of it! Just what kind of a game are you playing at?"

The old man grinned mildly as he leaned further onto the ledge. "Just watch…" He replied simply.

"Watch?!? What the hell-"

Just then a loud rumbling sound could be heard from above where Zieg had previously hit the stonework. His ranting immediately came to an end when he saw the impressive sight before him. The outer wall slowly dissolved as if being disintegrated into dust. And now, before them was a wide tunnel opening. 

"Now you see…" Replied the strange man. He quickly got up to his feet then ran across and jumped over to the other side; a feat neither of the two companions thought the old man possible of. 

Zieg quickly shook his head of his astonishment as he felt his grip lessening once more. He quickly latched onto the edge of the opening and hoisted himself up. Belzack stretched out his hand supporting the heel of Zieg's boot so that the man had a little extra support. Once over, Zieg held out his arm so that Belzack had support up the ledge himself. 

The two men panted heavily, glad that the straining trek was finally over. The old man walked over to them, smirking proudly. "You youngin's really disappoint me. An old man like me can easily do this trek but young folks like you can't even run a step without breakin a sweat."

Zieg panted heavily as he turned his gaze towards the old man now. "What… what was that for? What was the purpose of us opening that doorway? If all you had to do was hit it, you could have done that from your position on the other side of the ledge the whole time."

"Not necessarily. There's still much for you to learn young man." The strange old man grinned judiciously. He stretched out his bony arm, pointing his index finger towards where they had just entered. "That there's called the proving rock, boy. Many folks call it a legend and all that but that rock was specially made for rebels such as ourselves, those who cling to the old ways. It can see deep inside you and recognize your true intent. If that intent is for harm then as you said earlier, there would'a been no way you could have moved that rock. However, obviously you two must be pretty straightforward because the wall came down for ya. You passed the final test."

Belzack grimaced angrily. "You mean to tell me this whole time you've been testing us?"

The old man smirked. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

Belzack scoffed and turned away angrily. Zieg let out a flustered sigh. "Ok fine, look we passed your stupid test. Now will you tell us exactly what's going on? We don't necessarily have all the time in the world you know?"

"And for people like us, slaves of Gurnatrast, we have even less time, my young friend. Come; follow me. Time is important but like they all say, there's a time and a place for everything. Don't worry about your schedule at the moment. I have a feeling, this meeting will prove to be much to your advantage."

Once more, Zieg sighed in frustration then turned a quick glance towards Belzack. The big man only shrugged, giving him that 'I told you so' look. Zieg scoffed and followed the elderly stranger further down the trail.

****

Ervain was a fighter from beginning to end. Born into the family of slaves, Ervain always endeavored to rise above his lowly status. Unfortunately, his parents were very similar and paid for their spite with their lives. Once they were dead, Ervain was transported to the floating city of Vangdoria. There the young boy was put to work until he became a young man. Soon after, the call came in for extra work on Gurnatrast. At that point he was once again moved to the Volcanic city. For the first time, Ervain tried his luck at rebellion, trying to escape a Wingly guard. He was brutally beaten for his treason yet the Wingly kept him alive. Afterwards, the rebel Group of Gurnatrast, calling themselves Code-x, took him in as one of their own and before long he became one of their agents. Unfortunately, that career didn't last long. Just a few days ago, he was discovered spying on the Wingly. It was a stupid mistake. If only he hadn't tripped on that can. Well he had plenty of time to dwell on that mistake now, assuming he could blot out the current pain he was going through. 

A loud screech escaped his lips as yet another electric pulsed whip seared into his flesh. The Wingly were never known for their kindness to prisoners. That much was certain. 

Ervain lowered his head in pain, breathing heavily of the little oxygen he could squeeze through his pain entrenched lungs. They had been torturing him for about an hour now and he could see the irritated expression present on the Warden's face as he recoiled his whip. Aside from the warden, two other Winglys were by his side, both of them with somewhat bored expressions as well. 

The warden narrowed his eyes as he walked up to Ervain and gripped the damp, sweaty hair in his hands. "I really don't need to ask you again do I boy?" He sneered in Ervain's face, keeping his head dangerously close. Ervain on his part, choked back a painful sob while trailing his eyes onto the man who was currently grabbing him. All he could feel was pain. His back was laced with whip marks, fresh blood oozing from each and every one of the one hundred and twenty lashes that covered him. Sweat mingled with blood, making the pain all the more intense. His hands were locked up at either side so that he couldn't use them for anything. Effectively, Ervain was completely at their mercy; which wasn't saying much. 

The young rebel tilted his head forward, closing his eyes tight as if hoping that when he opened them again it would all turn out to be a bad dream. Unfortunately the warden would not offer such luxury. Savagely, the Wingly kicked the tortured soul square across the face, spraying more blood onto the surrounding floor. "Enough games boy!" He sneered. Once more, he tightened his grip on the young man's hair, raking his neck up so that his eyes met those of his captor. "What are the defenses of this underground cavern?" He growled. 

A vacant tear escaped the poor soul's eye as he looked on in pain at his interrogator. "I… I won't tell you anymore… I've told you enough already."

"Oh? Won't you?" The warden asked, a devilish hint of sick pleasure evident in his voice. "I'm sick and tired of giving myself a workout for nothing. I thing its past time I had some fun… at least until you tell me all that I want to know…"

Ervain looked on at the Wingly, fearful of what he may do next. The Warden kept the same sadistic smile on his face. Without warning, he withdrew his sword at the lightning speed, typical of all Wingly, and effortlessly brought it straight across, lobbing off the young rebel's right arm from the elbow down.

Ervain's eyes grew wide with pain and anguish as he hollered, moving the stub that was once his hand, protectively to him. 

"Now!" The Warden glared furiously. "Are you going to tell me everything? Or do I have to continue to gut you like the human pig you are!"

Ervain slowly shook his head, pain and shame clearly evident in his form. "I… I told you too much already… I failed my comrades in revealing that we exist… I won't disgrace them anymore! You'll get nothing more from me!" He raised his head defiantly and ruthlessly spat in the Warden's face. 

This enraged the Wingly to new heights as he angrily held out his sword and plunged it deep into the rebel's bare chest, smiling viciously as his life's blood poured unceremoniously onto the floor below. The Warden quickly retracted the blade then, with practiced expertise, swung it horizontally, slicing the poor man's head clean off his shoulders. 

The scene must have seemed overly brutal to his compatriots as they merely watched, flabbergasted at the gruesome display before them. The Warden straightened his back as he turned from them, wiping the blood from his blade with a discarded piece of cloth. "Go to Vellweb." He ordered mechanically. "Report to Emperor Frahma that we could perceive no further information from the hostage except that rebels do exist down below. Regardless, our men will still operate on schedule and infiltrate the Caverns. If we find any slaves mulling about on the way then we shall slay them. I do, however, wish confirmation on what to do with any potential leaders we may find down there on the way."

The two guards quickly saluted him and exited the room, preparing to relay the order. The Warden walked over to a nearby seat and sat down. He absently rubbed the sharp edge of his sword taking in the fresh scent of blood. He had gone on far too long since last having a decent fight. He eagerly awaited the morrow's dawn. He could just smell the potential kill of slaves as they tried to resist Wingly authority. So content was he on this train of thought, he never noticed when his eyes began to droop and after that he could care less, as he lost himself in the blissful silence of sleep.

****

Rose glared angrily at the rebel behind her as he pushed her forward once more. "Don't! Touch! ME!" She hissed, enunciating every word in her sentence. The rebel smirked nonchalantly and despite her words, pushed her again, this time harder then before. Rose lost her balance and stumbled painfully to the floor. With her arms bound behind her back, there was little at all to catch her on her way down, save the cold, hard stone floor. 

Shirley looked on sadly at her companion, wishing there was something she could do to help her. "Why are you doing this to us?" She asked in a somewhat pleading tone. "Aren't we working for the same goals?" 

"Just shut up and keep moving!" Ordered the Rebel who had seemingly been the leader when they captured the two women in the forests. "Your time to talk will come soon enough, assuming your comrades proved to be legit or not."

"Allies?" Rose forcefully picked herself up off the ground, using her legs. Once she was at a standing position once more, she glared fire at the rebel behind her. "We don't have allies. What you see is what you get!"

The lead rebel arched a singly eyebrow arrogantly. "Lies will get you nowhere. Especially in this situation."

"We aren't lying!" Shirley got out. The guard behind her viciously slammed the hilt of his blade against her head causing her to double over in pain. "I thought I told you to shut up!" The rebel squad leader said, pointing his finger savagely towards her. 

Shirley shook her head heavily trying to clear her thoughts. Rose watched on with fury. She couldn't take this anymore. Be they friend or foe, she was not about to sit back and just watch he friend get beaten to death. Closing her eyes Rose searched her mind for a possible alternative. 

"Hey! Get moving! What's the matter with you!" The rebel behind her yelled angrily, when he noticed she hadn't budged. "Come on! Move your feet!"

Suddenly Rose fell to the ground on her knees bowing her head low, letting out a pain filled groan. 

This elicited the attention of the rebel group leader as he quickly walked over to the soldier watching her. "What is going on back here?" He demanded angrily.

"I don't know sir. She just fell over."

"Well what's wrong with her? Did you hit her two hard?"

"I barley tapped her sir! There shouldn't be any reason for her to act this way."

"Well if that's the case then that must have been one hell of a tap trooper!"

Rose smiled secretly to herself as she silently observed the heated argument raging above her. With the speed and agility of a cat, the dark haired woman abruptly rose back up to her feet with a swift kick directly between the legs of the rebel leader causing the man to fall over in pain. Not waiting for a reacting, Rose brought her the same leg around into a roundhouse kick, effectively knocking the other rebel completely unconscious. Rose could feel the adrenaline rush of excitement as she quickly dropped low, using the fallen rebels blade so that she could cut her bonds. 

The other guards were completely shocked at the surprisingly fast paced events that had just taken place before them. "Seize her!" One of the men called. Rose quickly leaned over towards the fallen squad leader, resting her bent knee on the man's throat. "Take one more step closer towards me and I'll break his neck!" Rose hissed venomously. 

She could see that she got the desired effect, for the men did indeed back up, lowering their weapons timidly. Shirley, who was still nauseous from her recent hit to the head, seemed to look at her with empty eyes. 

Rose didn't let the look get to her as she finished cutting the last of her binds away. Once done, she quickly gripped the agonized Squad leader by the hem of his ragged tunic and pulled him up to his feet, holding her blade firmly to his throat. "Now! You're all going to do exactly as I tell you." 

"I don't think so." One of the guards, the one holding Shirley, replied hoarsely. "Don't forget we've got your friend hostage too!" He quickly brought his own blade up to Shirley's throat in the similar fashion in which she had acted earlier. "You harm our leader and we harm her. It seems to me like we got ourselves a standoff here."

Rose narrowed her eyes at the man's logic and silently cursed her bad fortune. She knew, with the hit Shirley took earlier, the woman was in no shape to do anything right now. She was at their mercy. 

"Tell you what…" The man reasoned. "We rebels don't have much to live for here so if you off our old leader there sure we'll moan but we'll get over it. At least he woulda died helping the cause. Can the same be said for your little pretty red haired friend here?"

Rose narrowed her eyes searching the slave's for any truth behind those words. The somewhat driven look in his eyes confirmed that it was very possible he could be deadly serious. Rose hands shook slightly but her face did not betray her apprehension.

"If you lower your sword right now…" The rebel hissed on, licking his lips anxiously. "I can guarantee we won't kill your little friend here…"

Rose tightened her grip on the blade. The rebel noticed this and took a tentative step back. "You've got my word. Release him and you won't have to cry over your friend's spilt blood." 

Rose was trapped between a rock and a hard place. She didn't know what to do. Sure she could take his word for it. But then if he was willing to sacrifice the life of his own comrade, he definitely couldn't be trusted to hold true to a bargain could he?

So enraptured was she with her own musings, Rose never realized that the Squad leader had secretly regained himself and was secretly moving his hand into his belt. Before she could react, the Squad leader quickly grabbed her sword hand with his left arm then brought out his own short dagger with his right. 

Rose quickly recovered from the slight distraction but now found herself at odds with pure strength as the man forced her down, trying to bring his own blade closer to her. With a loud shout, Rose dropped low, sweeping the man so that he fell onto his back. 

Unfortunately when she looked up again, she realized her error. She had lost her bargaining piece. The other rebels quickly rushed towards her. Rose stood shakily up to her feet, trying to recover her composure in time to properly defend herself. Unfortunately she knew that would be nowhere near enough time. 

One of the men Struck first, clipping Rose over the head with the butt end of his staff. Rose fell to the ground then angrily tried to get up but already the men were preparing to engulf her. Suddenly a flush of memories came straight back to her, memories she lived with every night when she closed her eyes. Rose let out a strangled cry of alarm and surmounting fear. _'No! Not again!'_

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?!?"

Before anyone could react, a swift rustle of tanned brown cloth loomed into sight and before anyone knew what was happening, a sword was drawn. The rebels, completely shocked, took measured steps away from this new intruder. 

The man gave them no quarter. The sight before him of a group of men attacking a hapless female was enough to boil his blood with unrelenting fury. The man quickly swung at them, easily cleaving through of the men's staffs then ramming his shoulder into him, effectively knocking him onto his back. The other rebels, surprised at this swift action quickly backed away so that the man eased down next to the fallen dark haired woman. Rose shakily looked up at this new man and noticed the honey brown tint of his hair and the mysterious glowing orbs that were his eyes. Yet his face was dirtied and his tan cloaked appearance pegged his as yet another one of the rebels that had recently attacked her. 

"Are you ok?" the man asked holding his hand out to her.

"Get away from me!" Rose hissed, once again sprinting up to her feet and sliding to the far wall, absently scooping up the blade she had discarded. The man watched her with shocked eyes yet suddenly any words he could have muttered to her were cut off when suddenly two of the rebels charged in on him.

The man turned around swiftly holding his sword wide so that he blocked both staff thrusts. More of the rebels came in to end this fight quick and furious. The brown haired defender narrowed his eyes at the challenge.

"Stop this! All of you!" A loud voice quickly rang out. Once more, all present paused in their actions to look towards the new voice. Two figures emerged from the same entrance the cloaked man had come from. 

The bigger of the two new strangers was a huge burley man, wearing a similar cloak to the brown haired stranger. The big man quickly ran towards his comrade. "Zieg! Are you alright?"

Zieg, who had now lowered his arm and his sword looked on towards Belzack with a flustered, somewhat angry expression. "Yeah I'm alright. But 'she' would not have been had I not got here in time." Zieg pointed his sword towards the cautious dark haired woman who still held her sword in a defensive stance. 

Shirley, who had been pushed aside against the wall, was only now beginning to clear her head. Yet she was absolutely sure she was probably hallucinating now as she watched the strange scene playing out before her eyes. 

"Just what in the hell is going on here old man!" Zieg yelled at the stooped form making his way slowly towards the group.

The old man smiled sagely at Zieg. "My young friend, there appears to be some misunderstanding between our two groups I'm afraid. It seems an introduction is in order."

"You mean these savages are working for you?" Belzack asked in disbelief.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'our two groups'? As far as I'm aware, Belzack and I have had no disputes with these guys until I stepped in and interrupted their little fiasco with this woman!"

The old man's eyes seemed to widen in confusion. "… You… you mean those ladies aren't with you?"

Zieg kept his angry gaze fastened onto the old man. "Belzack and I have never met either of them in our life! We travel alone."

Belzack shook his head in disgusted annoyance. "I think and explanation is 'definitely' In order!… From EVERYONE!"

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: So… Zieg and Rose have finally met!! But how will it turn out??? Well I'll compound on it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 14.


	14. Roads less traveled

DRAGON CAMPAIGN ****

DRAGON CAMPAIGN

CHAPTER 14

Roads less traveled

Rose frowned indignantly as all eyes turned her way. For the first time in many years, she felt overly nervous and even a tad bit scared. After practically reliving the horrible events of her life, then getting another shock of her apparent savior in the guise of her enemies and now, everyone turning to her for explanation, it was safe to say she was more then a little flustered and overwhelmed. 

"Well? What are you all looking at me for?" Rose hissed, not giving an inch as she raised her blade slightly higher, straightening her battle stance. If the need arose once more, she would not be taken off guard a second time. 

Zieg looked on at the dark haired woman with a carefully expressionless posture. Belzack, the big man, however showed his frustration clearly enough. "Because you have yet to tell us who you are!" He replied with exasperation. 

"My… friend doesn't need to tell you… anything!"

All eyes quickly turned to the red haired figure who was only just now beginning to rise to her feet. Shirley regained her balance with slightly unsteady feet. She gave her head another vigorous shake before glaring at each and every person present in the dimly lit cave. "If there is a misunderstanding, then it is 'they' who must do the answering!" Shirley spat out, pointing savagely towards the rebels who had captured them. "From our recent experience with those brutes, we've no reason but to see you all as potential enemies to ourselves! What explanation do you have prepared that will quell our rebellious spirits from cutting you all down right now?"

As Emphasis, the red haired woman hoisted up her previously discarded bow, aiming it directly at the old man. 

Zieg had to carefully guard against the huge grin that threatened to spread across his face. For the first time, the old man actually looked panicked and nervous as he realized he was being targeted. "N… now now, ladies! Let's not get hasty!"

"Shut up!" Rose sneered. She easily walked alongside her companion, still holding her sword out threateningly. "We've had enough of your words and your abuse. We will not be taken lightly any longer."

"…If you would only follow me, everything shall be explai-"

"NO!" Rose yelled. "Everything shall be explained right here and right now!" Now that she was regaining her composure, the dark haired woman could not quell the deep ever growing rage she was feeling in her heart, nor would she particularly wish to stop it at the moment either. She almost smiled proudly as the old man seemed to flinch at here words.

"…Very well.." He replied finally, thinning his lips to a grim line. "I shall tell you all you wish to know. We had suspected a few travelers of spying around the city. Our suspicions were true obviously. But still, we needed to find out if they were on our side or on the side of our enemies, the Wingly. Thus our leader ordered us to investigate."

"So you aren't working for the Wingly then." Shirley confirmed, more to herself then anyone else. 

"I would be more interested to speak with your actual leader then to speak with an underling like you." Rose said flatly.

"Patience… patience. All in good time. I was just preparing to guide you all there myself just now before everything broke into commotion like it did."

"Shut up and finish telling us everything we need to know!" Rose interjected. 

Zieg couldn't help the snicker that escaped his lips now as he inwardly roared merrily at the antics taking place before him. Rose turned sharply towards the man and shot him an angry glare. Zieg noticed that everyone else also glared at him with something akin to anger. 

Zieg self-consciously cleared his throat, muttering a low apology. Everyone turned their focus back to the old man who had, apparently regained a few shreds of his composure after that last interruption. "We initially thought your two groups were together. The way you both acted, you seemed so much alike we assumed you were all one set unit."

"Well you obviously overestimated us." Rose refuted. "Anyway, continue."

"Well, we were planning to capture you both and bring you before our leader. However, on the journey we would make sure you all were legitimately on our side so as not to put our leader in any unnecessary harm." 

"And how would you go about that?" Shirley asked suspiciously. 

"The proving stone." Belzack replied in an almost mechanical voice. "When my companion and I were being lead through these caverns, we had to go through our own test. The old man called it the proving stone. It supposedly had the power to decipher true intention when you touched it. If you were potentially useful to the rebels it would open for you. If you were not, it would remain as it is. We apparently passed the test."

Rose nodded comprehensively towards Belzack, then turned her head so that she once again looked directly at the old man. "I can understand your need for security in a city like this but still…" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is that any reason for your rebel cohorts to find it necessary to abuse their captives the way these thugs have?" She glared coldly at each and every one of them.

The old man once again cleared his throat. "Heh, heh, I can assure you m'lady that they will all be severely punished for their misconduct."

"Let me save you the effort!" Rose hissed, advancing towards the group. The rebels seemed to shrink away in fear at her approach. Suddenly, Zieg walked forward grabbing hold of her arm before she could walk any closer. "That's quite enough lady."

Rose turned her eyes on him, glaring angrily. Had Zieg been any less confident in himself and his abilities, he might have equally shrank away from her gaze as had many of the other rebels. Yet Zieg stoically stood his ground, returning her look. 

"Let go of me!" Rose hissed in a deadly voice. Zieg's expression lightened as did his grip. "Hey no problem." He said in a friendly voice. "Look, I was quite impressed with your display back there… matter of fact, it kinda makes me wonder why me and 'my' companion didn't try it ourselves earlier." He gave a meaningful look towards Belzack as if mentally asking the big man why he hadn't thought of acting like that. Belzack, in return, shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Zieg sighed with a grin as he looked back at her. "In any case, I think it best if we just followed this old coot to their leader. At least then more of our questions can be answered and, like you said earlier, we wouldn't have to be talking with this lowly underdog anymore."

Rose didn't say anything, opting instead to yank her shoulder away from the man and walk a few steps away from him. Shirley soon walked up to her comrade and placed a comforting hand no her shoulder. "He does have a point." She replied readily. 

Rose arched a single eyebrow at her friend. "I didn't say he didn't. We might as well get to the bottom of this stupid game anyway. Time's running short."

Shirley smiled lightly at her friend's decision then turned back towards the old man. He seemed to immediately freeze up when he noticed the bow once again targeted on him. Shirley grinned slightly. "Ok lead the way pops."

The old man slowly nodded his head and soon the whole group of rebels began following him down the dark path through the adjoining corridor. As they all walked, the two male companions followed in step by the rear of the group. Zieg quickly walked up along side Rose, once again donning his friendly smile. "The name's Zieg. And your name is…?"

Rose gave him only a slight glance to the side as she hadn't bothered to even turn her head to look at him. She seemed to arch her head up proudly at his statement and quicken her pace. "None of your business." She replied, then walked up further towards the group so that she was no longer in step with him. The friendly smile on Zieg's face slowly crumbled into an indignant frown. Belzack trailed up along side his friend, not bothering to hide the amused grin on his face. "Not particularly the most friendly girl around, is she?"

Zieg continued to look ahead grimly as he answered his friend with a dry voice. "Not at all."

****

After walking for what seemed like hours the old man stopped in front of a thick wall then turned back towards the group. The rebels seemed to understand full well the meaning of this action as they quickly parted to the side so only the four companions were standing in the center. 

All four of them traded glances with each other, unsure of exactly what was going on. "This is the final test." The old man said, by way of explanation. "The two females are to test the proving stones so that we may discover if they are truly worthy to visit our leader."

"We've had enough of your foolish games already, old man." Belzack grumbled, now becoming agitated. 

"In case you haven't noticed, behemoth, this is not a game! Nothing could be further from the truth in fact. Now, if you don't wish to waste time, I suggest those two ladies advance and take the final test now. Otherwise, we will go no further."

Rose sighed and walked purposefully towards the stone wall. Shirley was quick to match her friends pace so that soon the two women were walking side by side. Rose stopped in front of the stone wall then gave the old man a skeptical look. "If this is a trap, you will suffer."

The old man shook his head in sarcastic exasperation. "Whatever, just get on with it already!"

Rose turned her eyes back onto the wall. Letting out a soft sigh she extended her hand and placed the palm onto the smooth stone surface. Before she knew it, she felt the wall crumbling at her touch as if its very core were disintegrating right before her. 

The old man smiled proudly. "Very well done. Welcome to the hold. He quickly advanced to the front of the group and walked into the entrance. The rebel guards were quick to flank all positions of the four companions. 

The group now all walked down a dark passageway yet they could see a bright light ahead of them through a distant opening. The guard who had been in charge in the kidnapping quickly walked alongside Rose, lowering his head in a bow. "M'lady, I just wish to apologize for our rough treatment of you earlier. You must understand that in the world we are living in, only enmity and rage encompass the hearts of those who's loved one's were lost at the hands of the cruel overlords."

Rose shifted slightly, turning her head towards him. "I know full well this feeling, as well as the bitterness you must feel. I suppose the intention was logical. Very well, I forgive you." 

The guard smiled warmly but said no more, opting instead to walk protectively beside her. 

Zieg saw the whole scene and couldn't prevent a frown from forming on his face. "I just don't get it Bel! I mean I went out of my way and saved the girl but she doesn't give me so much as a 'thank you.' But then, some guy who was previously assaulting her gives her a half-assed apology and she's all stars with him!"

The big man grinned as he looked down at his comrade. "Zieg, I never thought I would have seen the day. You're actually jealous."

The shorter man's face swiftly contorted into shocked disbelief. "I am not! I'm merely stating that woman's ingratitude! Besides, I'd never give a pest like her the time of day!"

Belzack smirked, unconvinced. "Confident, are we?"

"Always." Zieg replied readily. Yet for some reason his eyes roamed once more on the slim figure of the dark haired woman he despised so much.

Shirley looked back at the two male companions and suppressed a chuckle. 

"What is it?" Rose asked curiously. 

Shirley looked at her companion deviously. "You know, that guy's been looking at you the whole time."

"Well then that's his prerogative. Maybe he'll trip and fall. That'll teach him to pay more attention to his terrain rather then the people around him."

Shirley gave her friend a droll look. "Rose you can't say you're not in the least bit attracted to that guy. I mean look at him."

"Hmph!" Rose arched an eyebrow. "At that bafoon? I've got more important things to occupy my mind with."

Shirley simply shrugged and said no more. The light before them continued to grow bigger and brighter until suddenly the four companions couldn't help but stop in alarmed pleasure.

The rebels, seeing their reactions, couldn't help grinning as they too came to a halt. The old man stopped at the head of the group then turned around to face them. All around them was a huge city in the grounds. Its aura of crimson red mixed in with the glittering hues of crystal white and blue shadings made the realm into an underground paradise. Beyond, as far as they could tell, they were standing on a wide huge platform yet all around that, were huge flowing rivers of lava, so vividly colored in crimson hues that they gave off a beautiful soothing effect. The platform cascaded into a wide catwalk to meet an even wider landing where a huge city had been conveniently constructed. Towers raised high in the underground city as well as smaller domains for less important but equally accepted citizens. The most odd feature of it all however was that, even though buried in the very depths of a volcano, the group could not feel even the slightest hint of heat. As a matter of fact, the area was rather cool. 

"Behold! Daloria, the underground city!"

"It's beautiful." Shirley gasped. Rose couldn't help but nod her head in compliance to this.

"I don't get it." Zieg said, walking up to the old man. "How is this possible? How can people possibly live in such climates? Its gotta be over a hundred degrees down here yet I don't even feel a shred of heat other then normal land temperature. How can this air be the way it is?"

The old man flashed him a wry smile. "There are many strange and overwhelming secrets in this world my young friend. The very heart of our city is one of them. Thousands of years ago, during the first dragon war against the wingly, by some odd reason this underground passage was cooled, yet the lava rivers never stopped flowing. As I'm sure you are aware, magic was heavily used in that war. Many people here believe that that had something to do with this city's great fortune."

Zieg could only nod blankly. "It would appear so."

"In any case, where can we find this leader you were telling us so much about?" Belzack asked straightforwardly. 

The old man nodded sagely. "Ah yes. Majestic, this city may be but let us not digress from our true purpose for being here." The old man turned back towards the great city and began walking briskly down the catwalk straight towards the center. As they neared closer, many people cheered and shouted encouragement towards the rebels as they came through. Children smiled and looked on with envy. Women and men threw banners and nodded in approval. To the eyes of the four companions, this seemed very much like a parade. 

"Hmm… I suppose we were wrong about these guys." Shirley commented dryly. 

"It would appear that is a valid possibility." Rose agreed, too caught up in the surrounding sights to train her eyes on her comrade at this particular moment. 

"I guess when your cities currently in the state this one's in, people will look towards anyone as their saviors." 

Rose turned her head sharply to glare daggers at Zieg. Apparently, sometime when she was looking around, he managed to sneak himself in along side her and her red haired companion. 

The dark haired woman scoffed inwardly and turned away. "Apparently." 

Zieg scratched the back of his head self-consciously. He was beginning to doubt this woman had a single friendly bone in her body for him. Nonetheless, he continued his light conversation. "Ya know, you never said thank you."

"What?" This time Rose was actually annoyed enough to stop and turned to face him. Zieg chuckled nervously, once more scratching his head. "Ya know… you never said thank you for when I saved you."

Rose narrowed her eyes towards him ever so slightly. Her composure quickly became one of utter disgust as she looked at him. Zieg began to feel nervous under her shrewd gaze until finally she turned away. "I know." She replied tartly.

Zieg could only stand there, flabbergasted as she once more, walked away from him. 

Shirley chuckled as she was standing a few steps behind them alongside the towering form of Belzack. "Heh, I don't know what your friends playing at but he's only torturing himself."

Belzack grinned lightly. "Yeah, that's Zieg for you. Overconfident at times. I'm not worried though. He's not one to get attached to senseless romance. Believe it or not, he's very dedicated to our mission."

"And what exactly is your mission?" Shirley now turned to face the big man, looking him directly in the eye. 

Belzack turned his face away slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't tell you yet…"

Shirley hiked an eyebrow but nothing more then that. "I see… Well suit yourself."

They both saw that their respective comrades had once again returned to their trek so they quickly followed pace to keep up. 

Zieg, seeing that he couldn't get on Rose good side, quickly pushed his way up along side the old man. "So this leader of yours, I take it he's also the head of this entire city eh?"

"Very deductive reasoning, boy." The old man replied sarcastically. Obviously he was still peeved at the slight outburst from earlier. "You'll learn all you need to know when we arrive to our destination."

"That's if we don't die of overexertion first." Zieg mumbled under his breath, feeling more then a little weary after their long travels. 

After a few more minutes of walking too and fro, the group finally made their way to a rundown shack. The old man eagerly opened up the door which was falling over on its hinges. 

"Seems to me like your leader's pretty pathetic." Rose commented presumptuously. 

"Not really." Zieg replied. "It's actually quite brilliant."

"Perhaps for someone of low taste like yourself maybe." Rose refuted.

"Ice queen, you fail to see the logic behind such a tactic." 

Rose frowned at the insulting name but remained quiet so he could explain himself. 

"For an Empire like the Wingly's, the one thing they're always priding themselves on is their prestige and might. Don't you think it obvious they would first suspect the more well designed buildings to house a city's leader before they'd even think to check a rundown shack? By the time they did get to this small little hut, the leader's already had ample time to make his escape." 

"Very well put Zieg of Karsack."

Zieg turned his head sharply. No one called him by that title. No one even knew where he was from with the exception of Belzack, and the big man was anything but a flabbermouth. 

Zieg saw the stooped from of an old woman. Like the old man, she too wore rags about herself, only her's covered her form in a more unpretentious manner. Also like the old man, her face was also traced with worry lines yet it could almost be overshadowed by the kind smile she flashed their way. 

Zieg searched his mind for any trace of ever seeing her in his past yet he couldn't place her for the life of him. "Who are you?" He replied finally. "How do you know me?"

The old woman merely smiled softly. "Do not go ahead of yourself dear Zieg. One thing at a time no? Come let us talk in the lower levels."

"At once, your highness." The old man replied and bowed low, much lower then any of the four companions thought possible. Nonetheless, they all followed him down into the lower levels of the city. 

Once there, they realized they were in a completely new room. This area was also big ranging at about a quarter of the size of the city above. 

"Wow…" Shirley replied, in complete awe at her surroundings. 

"This is our council room." The elderly woman replied. The room was decorated with many weapons of the past, preserved and hung limp all around the walls of the room, predating back to older times past.

Each of the four companions eagerly scaled about the room, looking admirably at the long history that was played out along the walls. 

Zieg surveyed every weapon with almost childlike reverence. He looked first at the Huge Mace, once Wielded by Rugal the powerful Giganto who once lead his people through the rebellion against the Wingly and was successful for 40 years until they finally broke through his empire. He then looked on to a long staff, used by none other then the famous warrior Arthos, the human who lead the rebellion of 80 years ago. After a while of looking, his eyes finally rested on the one weapon which, in his opinion, was the most magnificent of them all; a double edged sword laced with three prong-like junctures streaming down the center of a very well polished, gleaming, white blade. The Hilt was richly designed with ornate carvings of a time when men were at war with the dragons. By that symbol alone, Zieg was sure this sword was much older then any other weapon present by centuries. This weapon, was none other then the sword that was used to slay the first dragon ever in recorded history, a feat very much admired by many. 

So enraptured was Zieg in this sword that he never noticed the short elderly lady as she walked up along side him, smiling proudly. "I see you fancy that blade very much."

Zieg nearly jumped out of his skin as he suddenly realized her close proximity to him. "…Uhh… yeah, I guess so. It's nice." He mumbled, taking a few steps back.

"mmm… Legend has it, this very sword was the first weapon ever to slay a dragon, truly a great honor for such a blade." 

Zieg merely nodded blankly. "That it is." 

"It is ironic, that from all the many hundreds of weapons here, you would be interested in this particular blade."

Zieg gave the elderly woman a strange look. "Why is that ironic?"

The old woman smiled smugly. "It was the same sword your father once wielded himself, before he died…"

Zieg's eyes widened surprisingly. "What? … Y… you knew my father?"

The lady nodded, still keeping the smile firmly on her face. "Very much so. We were good friends, he and I. Your mother was like a sister to me. We used to travel together as rebels against the armies of the Wingly, doing what little we could to revolt against them."

"What happened to him?" Zieg couldn't help but ask. "Why did my parents abandon me?"

The old woman sighed and for a moment she seemed to appear even more haggard. "That… my young boy, is for you to discover on your own."

Zieg flashed her a perplexed look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ignoring his question, the old woman walked up to the sword he was looking at and, with no little effort, hoisted it from its perch on the wall. 

"Here…" She replied in a somewhat strained tone of voice. Zieg looked at her incomprehensibly. Was this woman actually… 'giving him' this sword? It was too much of an honor to be true.

"Take it." She pressed, almost as if she had read his very thoughts. "You have as much a right to this sword as your father did. When the time comes, you will know what to do with it."

Zieg reverently took the sword and simply shook his head. None of this was making any sense. 

"Now then…" The lady began, walking towards the head of the room so as to get everyone's attention. 

"As I'm aware, you all have many questions to ask of me, correct?" Slowly another taller figure immerged from behind her. This man was extremely tall and bulky although not quite as big as Belzack. However, despite his size, his face bore all the age of his 50 years. White streaks mixed in with black and his eyes held more depth to them the one man should have. Yet still, the man smiled as he looked down towards the old woman, cupping his hand on her shoulder kindly. 

"As far as introductions go, my name is Makorita, and as I'm sure you all can guess by now, I'm the Empress of this small underground city. The gentleman who was kind enough to guide you is Gambro and this guy here…" She lightly patted the hand of the big man beside her. " This is my right hand man and general of the rebel army, General Diaz."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Diaz replied stoically.

"I have a question." Rose asked, keeping her expression carefully neutral yet she couldn't help the slight edge she had in her previous comment. 

Makorita nodded her head slowly signaling that she may continue. 

"Exactly what kind of rebels are you? I mean you have a tight group of security and you've got a flourishing town and all that but how can you live with yourself knowing that so many people are suffering above you."

"Rose!" Shirley hissed in reprimand, giving her friend an angry glare. 

Makorita waved her hand dismissively. "It's alright child. The girl has valid reason to state her argument. It is true our people have… neglected our neighbors up above. Call it selfish idealism if you will however we do believe that our justification is sound."

"And what kind of justification is that?" Rose growled in silent fury. Rose was normally not one to voice her opinions so bluntly however after all the events of today, she was more then a little peeved at everything that's been going on. 

Makorita sighed heavily as if what she was going to say next would trouble her to no end. Diaz, who was standing protectively next to her, gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, a grin of encouragement slightly forming on his placid face. 

"…Once, many years ago… This cavern used to be bare. It was majestic and completely inhabitable but still, very bare. Then some odd thirty years ago a group of travelers were brave enough to transgress the boundaries of a raging volcano as well as the wrath of Wingly. These travelers were very much similar to all of you. They were determined to take up a stand against the Wingly."

"That's impossible!" Zieg interrupted suddenly. "There's no way a rebellion could have gone on thirty years ago. We would have heard of it."

"And yet this world is under the control of Wingly my young friend. They can easily control the media and local tales as much as they control the lands we all toil under."

Zieg retained a solemn expression, gesturing with his right hand. "Well I'm listening."

"These travelers were just as determined to rid the world of Wingly oppression as you yourselves are. So determined where they that they sought the council of the dragons."

"What?" Shirley immediately tensed at the mention of the Dragons. Their free reigning existence was supposed to be secret. So why did this lady know so much?"

Makorita turned and gazed at Shirley with a sympathetic nod. "I can understand your confusion Shirley however you must know that you weren't the only one who's had dealings with the dragons. Thirty years ago I was one of the original travelers who requested aid from the Great one eyed dragon Zanatos who resides in this very same cave."

Zieg's eyes widened slightly. "Whoa! A dragon lives here? I thought they were all slaves under the Wingly Empire." He quickly glanced over at Belzack but the big man shrugged impishly. 

"Yes, it is true. There are many dragons that still reign free in this world, cautiously avoiding Wingly detection."

Shirley began to narrow her eyes slightly, clenching sweaty fists. Rose saw this yet made no reaction to it. She knew how tense her friend must be at this time. They had both thought the dragons had kept their presence tightly secret amongst each other. If these slaves knew it, then could the Wingly also possibly know it?

"Our answer was not as we expected however." Makorita continued, seemingly avoiding Shirley's intense gaze. "He would not grant us the power we desired. However the white dragon gave us another option. She allowed us to remain in these cool caves so that we may be free from Wingly oppression. Unfortunately some of our companions were dissatisfied with this solution and decided to seek more power elsewhere. Zieg, your father was one of those discontented men."

"What?" Zieg nearly jumped in alarm at this. 

Makorita nodded sagely. "Yes Zieg. Your father was indeed a member of our group. He was quite adamant about relinquishing the Wingly's hold over these lands. His very own brother was a victim of Wingly cruelty and during the time, your father was consumed only with revenge. Even still, your father was a good man and you mother loved him greatly, even then. They had not confessed their feelings for each other at the time but I suspected as much. When your mother chose to go with your father, even when I knew she wanted to stay below with the few of us who remained, I knew for a fact that she was in love with him."

Zieg said nothing, as he quietly plopped into a sitting position on the ground staring morbidly at his newly acquired sword. 

Rose cast him a sidelong glance with something akin to sympathy in her eyes but she remained silent despite herself. 

Makorita sighed. "After our companions left, we unfortunately lost contact with 'all' of them." She implied the word so that Zieg understood she didn't know what became of his parents after that point. 

"I don't get it." Rose replied after a few moments of silence. "Why did you chose to stay here? It seems like it would have been more logical that you journey on and fight with the others. Why just give up and play dead at the dragon's request?"

"Because of the severity of the huge favor they asked of us. This Volcano not only houses the home of the one eyed dragon but also something else of far more import then anything any one of you could possibly imagine."

Almost on cue, all four of the companions expressed startled emotions at this new revelation. Shirley gasped visibly, her fingers wrapping even tighter around the bow she held. Rose in turn scoffed, screwing her face into a frown but there was no denying the soft glint of confusion from the depths of her dark eyes. 

Zieg and Belzack were more liberal with their responses however. 

"So that's what the Wingly have been searching for all this time." Belzack gathered thoughtfully. 

"Must be…" Zieg mumbled in reply, feeling somewhat downcast. He was still absorbing the fact that he was finding even more out about his parents. As it were, he absently caressed the hilt of his father's sword, too consumed with memories at the moment to think of anything else.

"Why yes as a matter of fact." Makorita answered. "The Wingly are searching for the very item we've been ordered to protect so long ago. This item is called-"

"The Signet Sphere…"Shirley finished for her, gripping her bow even tighter now.

"Shirley!" Rose hissed in reprimand.

"What?" The red haired woman bit back. "We can't keep this a secret any longer! She already knows about the Sphere! What purpose would it serve in pretending we know nothing?"

"Indeed you are correct Shirley. I know a great deal about you four adventurers. All of you have been oppressed with troubling pasts and yet all continue to move on to make your own destiny. It is relieving to know that we can place such trust in you."

Zieg, now having heard enough, suddenly rose to his feet, an uncommonly angry expression painted across his face. "Who are you that you know so much about us? You may have been a companion of my parents but you're still human! You know more then you should lady and I want to know right now who's been feeding you all this information!"

Diaz, not liking the tone of this young upstart, quickly stepped in front of Makorita, towering his form over the young man. 

Makorita stubbornly pushed past the tall old man, however, facing Zieg directly. "You have every reason to feel angry and maybe even fearful. The journey you will all walk from this day forward will be a journey that will change all of your lives forever."

"Enough riddles!" Zieg hissed through clenched teeth. "Who's your contact?"

Makorita smiled in pleasant amusement despite his anger. "Young Zieg, if you truly wish to know then I will tell you. I am informed of this information by none other then Warvajiea, the white dragon."

Shirley's eyes widened in shock as her breath caught in her throat. Even Rose couldn't help the slightly discomposed look that flashed across her face. 

"That's impossible!" Shirley shrieked. "Mother would never do that to me! She would tell me just as much as she's told you!"

"It is a long acquaintance your mother and I share Shirley. And although it is true she loves you dearly, there are still many things she will not tell you. This is one of them."

Shirley was almost in tears with frustration now. "B… but why?"

"Because there are something's that are better not mentioned child. Your mother didn't want you to know of this hidden society because she knew you would have tried to come here. She knew you would have tried to do what my companions and I tried to do so many years ago. And more then anything, your mother didn't want you to end up like all the other slaves. Especially in a place like this."

Shirley said no more, simply remaining quiet as she leaned against the side wall. 

"So what now?" Rose asked impassively. "What is the grand scheme of things? You've told us everything except for why you expected to see us here. If you know enough about us and enough that the Wingly are after the Signet Spheres, then I'm sure you also know that we're after it as well."

"Indeed I do." Makorita replied gravely. 

Belzack's eyes narrowed slightly at this. "Wait a minute! That sphere is ours for the taking! Why would the two of you want it?"

"Neither of you would succeed." Diaz replied flatly. 

"What?" Belzack clenched his firsts. All of this talk of legends and dragons and fortunes was all too much for him. He needed some way to vent his frustrations and at the moment, Diaz was a good target. 

"There are too many Wingly about." The older man replied casually. "There is no way even the four of you could retrieve the Sphere."

"I don't care what you say." Rose shot out. "I'm not just going to sit idle while it slips from our hands into those of the Wingly. If we get the Sphere, we can prevent the war the dragons are waging against the Wingly!"

This seemed to reawaken Shirley's resolve and confidence. She quickly shook herself out of her slight depression and glared purposely at both Diaz and Makorita. "Empress Makorita and General Diaz. We appreciate all the information you have given us, but nothing can stop us from at least trying to get to those Spheres. If there's even a remote chance we can secure it in time before the Wingly, then we're going to stop at nothing to take it."

"Same goes for us!" Zieg replied abruptly, once more rising to his feet. "We came here to hinder the Wingly and that's exactly what we'll do."  


Makorita watched all of them impassively. "Such courage… It is no wonder you all are the chosen…"

"Chosen? Now what are you talking about?" Belzack queried. 

"All in due time… I will let you know this, brave warriors, not even the dragons had the hindsight to realize that the Signet Spheres were what really needed to be protected yet you all in all your youth and courage have found the true essence of what is really at stake. Only you can prevent the Wingly from attaining this new power in which they desire so much. If you are intent upon going on this journey for the Spheres I would advise you to take the utmost caution. The Wingly now know of this underground tunnel."

For Zieg and Belzack who had been oblivious to this fact, the two men gapped openly. Shirley and Rose said nothing but cast each other worried glances. All of them shifted uneasily. 

"As you know, we do have those safeguards but it is still only a matter of time before the Wingly break through them. Like Diaz said earlier, there is no way you can protect the Sphere, however your destiny still lies within your own choices. Make them as you will. But be in haste. By the morrow, the Wingly will raid these tunnels and our people shall be ordered to fight for the first time in over thirty years. We will do all that we can to buy you time, yet the rest is in your hands."

The companions all nodded, just as puzzled now as they were when they first arrived in this hold, if not more so. With the brink of the Wingly looming even closer upon them, only one thing was certain, very soon the choices they made would no longer simply reflect upon themselves but also the very fate of the liberation for all species. The war was just now beginning and they had no more time to prepare. 

__

::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please stay tuned for chapter 15.


	15. Calm before the storm

**DRAGON CAMPAIGN CHAPTER 15 Calm before the storm **

Zieg looked on with misted, thoughtful eyes, as he sat upon one of the many vacant balconies Makorita had lent them to accommodate the rooms they would be frequenting for the night before their journey. Zieg sighed heavily, watching as thick globs of liquid lava splashed into the heated pool of majestic crimson, all the while, seeping through their various exits leaving the volcano so that they may be hardened into charred stone, somewhere in the outcroppings outside. 

It wasn't the first time Zieg wondered at such majesty taking place before him and not having to pay a price for it. But then, what had Makorita said before about there being more to the wonders of this cavern other then pure luck? Zieg narrowed his eyes slightly. It wasn't that he didn't trust the old lady. He appreciated all that she had done for them and all the information she had been helpful enough to dole out. It was just that, the way she had described everything, there was still something missing, something she wasn't ready to tell any of them. True, everything she said had been in riddles but that wasn't the only problem. Zieg couldn't explain it but there was a new depression and anxiety within him now. Hearing of his departed parents had only darkened the mood and left him with even more questions he long thought buried in the recesses of his mind.

What became of them? Why did they leave him behind? Those and a thousand other questions continued to swirl through his head so that he soon became nauseous. Zieg closed his eyes and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. It seemed the only way to find out anything would be to keep moving on. 

"It's beautiful… isn't it?"

Zieg turned around, half from surprise and half from overlaying curiosity. For he immediately recognized the voice and tone of this new speaker, and both were at conflict with what he witnessed in previous encounters. Nonetheless, Zieg stared at this new figure now with thoughtful eyes. "Rose…"

The dark haired woman nodded silently. Without saying another word, she slowly paced towards the far edge of the balcony so as to get a better view of the magnificence of the molten lava hailing the pools of fiery liquid below. 

Zieg sighed with something of a forlorn expression. Of all the problems he had already, he definitely didn't need the sour demeanor of this woman, especially when it was unwarranted. Nevertheless Zieg shrugged helplessly. "It's nice, I suppose." He scaled over towards the balcony edge next to her, not really knowing what else to do. He carefully kept his eyes planted ahead, watching the flowing river of fire with mild intensity. At a time like this, he really wanted to be alone. Why did this woman, with her infallible attitudes, have to come to him of all people? 

Of course Rose was oblivious to all of this. The slim woman absently pushed a few strands of dark raven black hair away from her face behind her ear. Unbeknownst to her, Zieg found that to be oddly attractive it its own subversive way. He found his eyes trailing towards her face now, taking in her smooth complexion, the dark shimmering eyes that were beautiful and captivating to look at, her delicate, sharp nose and elegantly defined lips. Even the way her hair fell about her face was breathtaking. 

Rose soon noticed the attention on her and thus turned her head. Zieg quickly reasserted his eyes back towards the flowing river, mentally cursing himself for being so stupid. Whatever demons had possessed him to take in the woman's elegant features, he'll never know. He mentally prepared himself for a berating he was sure would fly his way from the woman. 

"A lot has happened in one day, has it not?"

Zieg couldn't help his eyes from growing slightly wider with shock. That had 'definitely' not been the response he was waiting for. Thus caught precariously off guard, he coughed nervously, glancing her way once more. "Ahem… well… Yeah I suppose so." He cast her a weary glance. Why was she being so passive with him all of a sudden? 

"I myself have been troubled with even more disturbing questions then when we had first came here." Rose continued, completely unaware of her companion's unease.

Zieg tried to calm his unease and suspicion. As far as he could tell, this woman was trying to be civil with him for the first time and it would not due that he drool and shiver over every word muttered from her mouth. 

"That Makorita…She seems to fancy talking in riddles." He replied absently. "I too am confused with much of what she had to tell us earlier today."

"So much so that you can't sleep and find your only solace is staring off into the void of your surroundings?" There was light humor in Rose voice as she implied the view his balcony offered him. 

Zieg chuckled mildly at this. Surprisingly, for such a stubborn woman, she could be quite an interesting comrade if given the effort. "Heh, you read my mind. Believe it or not, I've always enjoyed the beauty of my surroundings. It helps me think better when my mind's full of cluttered thoughts."

Rose nodded solemnly. "I know what you mean. I'm the same way sometimes…"

Zieg nodded, not knowing what else to do, he turned his face back towards the flowing lava. "I suppose we have something in common then."

Rose said nothing else. There was an uncomfortable silence that engulfed the two. Rose turned towards him with slight hesitancy. Once more Zieg was caught off guard. He had thought this woman was beyond such things like that. 

"I… I wanted to offer my condolences…"

Zieg raised his eyebrows curiously. "Condolences? For what?"

Rose shifted nervously. "Well… you know… your parents. It is a terrible thing to lose one's parents. I know you must feel awful…"

Zieg said nothing, simply regarding her intently.

Rose gulped slightly and continued. "I myself have had to go through the pangs of losing my parents. It's an awful experience when your family is stripped away from you and you are rendered powerless to do anything about it."

Zieg slowly nodded his head and sighed heavily. He could see the distress in the woman's eyes and for some vague reason he wanted to comfort her. He carefully held back on this however, turning instead towards the balcony, placing his hands firmly on the railing. "I guess it was never that much of a loss. I never met my parents. Or rather I should say I don't remember ever having met them. Sure a few vague images from time to time, but nothing solid enough for me to grasp hold of. I guess it doesn't hurt much when you can't remember."

"But still." Rose argued, voice almost pleading. "The emptiness inside… the longing! It must be tearing you apart at times, right?" 

Zieg pondered at this unspoken pleading in her eyes. What was it? He couldn't really understand. Was it pleading to have at least someone who knew what she was going through? He couldn't tell for sure but he did know that his heart indeed ached, not just for his parents or the absence of a family, but now for her too. Zieg cast his eyes towards hers, answering honestly. "It does hurt, yes. But I often replace it with my hatred towards the Wingly. It's not an appropriate replacement but its something that I can build upon."

"A foundation of confidence…" Rose pondered slightly. "I don't know how you can go on being so nonchalant when you carry so much pain…" She absently stumbled at the name.

"…Zieg…" he offered mildly.

"Zieg… " Rose toyed with the name in her mind, for some reason liking the way it sounded, but she wasn't about to project that outwardly. "Zieg I wanted to apologize for earlier. I think I came off as slightly rude to you…"

"Slightly?" Zieg laughed, amusement flashing in his eyes. 

Rose narrowed her eyes in mock anger. "You know what I mean. I just wanted to say that maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can work with each other as comrades seeing as how we are aiming towards the same goal."

Zieg grinned, looking at her proudly. He extended his hand in a friendly gesture. "Friends?"

Rose gave him a wry smile, then extended her own hand so that it wrapped around his own. "Friends." 

****

Belzack wandered the halls of the new building the companions would be staying in for the night. He absently marveled at the happiness and content behavior people were displaying towards each other. It was so much different from all the scorn and evil hatred he had grown up in while living in the mines of Vellweb. 

He slowly came to a stop by one of the rooms with the door slightly ajar. Inside he saw dozens of children running around playing inside. A heartfelt smile made its way up to his face. Such innocence. He vaguely wondered at the times if he had ever been so young. It was truly a beautiful sight to see the young children playing merrily now, apparently without a care in the world. At that moment he decided, if he had any say in it, he would make this world safe for these children, so that they may grow up in a world free of the same hardships their elders all struggled through. Together with Zieg he would do this, even if it was at the cost of his own lifeblood. 

He absently saw one of the children fall to the floor giggling wildly. Then he saw another form quickly tackle the fallen child. Together they rolled around in a mock wrestle, laughing mirthfully in their happiness. It warmed the big warrior's heart to see such a scene. 

"It's odd. You never struck me as liking kids."

Belzack turned and gave a slight nod towards Shirley as the red haired woman slowly made her way towards him. 

"You should be resting." The big man replied, carefully closing the door so the children wouldn't be distracted from their playing. 

Shirley shrugged nonchalantly. "Couldn't sleep I guess. All this talk from Makorita about lost cities and all that. It's just too much for me."

"But weren't you raised by the white dragon Warvajiea?" Belzack asked curiously. 

"I was but I was brought up in a much different setting, mind you. Makorita makes sense when she said my mother was trying to protect me all this time. It's typical of something she would do."

"Yet she approved of this current mission you are undertaking?"

Shirley shook her head, then stifled a giggle. She felt childish for doing so but she couldn't help it. "Truth is, she doesn't know about my current excursion."

Belzack nodded his head sagely. "I see…" A small grin made its way towards the edges of his lips. "I take it 'somebody's' going to be very angry upon your return."

Shirley gave the big man a pretty smile as she scratched her head. "Hopefully by the time I get back we'll have retrieved the Signet Sphere thus preventing the war the dragons are going to wage with the Wingly. She'll have reason to be proud of me."

Belzack raised an eyebrow. "There's going to be a war?"

Shirley nodded sagely, suddenly realizing that she and Rose were amongst the very few aware that a war would indeed soon be waged against the Wingly. "Unfortunately yes. The dragons believe they can take a stand against the Wingly but they already know they are outnumbered a million to one."

"Then why do they fight?" Belzack asked in confusion. 

"They have no choice. Or supposedly that's what Thulrax, the dark, believes. They are aware the Wingly are after the Signet Sphere and so they plan to attack them so as to defend these treasures. They fail to realize their real place is to protect the spheres now more then ever. Instead they are too head strong and now want to launch an attack."

"I take it Warvajiea is also against this?"

Shirley nodded her head again. "My mother is against this but she can't do anything about it. She is not head of the council of dragons after all."

Belzack looked up absently. "If Makorita is right, the war may be inevitable. If the Wingly do indeed get their hands on the Sphere, the dragons will most undoubtedly rally against their oppressors."

"But they won't succeed in getting the Sphere!" Shirley replied defiantly. "I will prevent them from achieving their victory, even if it means my life!"

Belzack gave her a thin smile. "A brave stand indeed. I admire your bravery. No, if we can help it, the Wingly will not claim victory tomorrow. Like you, I will do all that I can to ensure this world has a bright future…" 

His eyes vacantly trailed back towards the room he was previously standing at. "For the children…"

****

Makorita sighed heavily with extreme exhaustion as she brought weary eyes to meet her companions, Diaz and Gambro. All of them wore grim expressions. For they knew of the trials and tribulations that would assault them in time. Truly, reality was a cruel mistress. 

"It seems all the wheels are beginning to fall into place." Diaz commented dryly. 

"That they are…" Makorita responded.

"So what happens now?" Gambro asked incredulously. 

Makorita sighed once more. "There seems to be little choice left to us as to what happens next my friend. Please contact Warvajiea. I think she at least has the right to know her daughter's mixed up in all of this."

"Lady Makorita…" Diaz faltered slightly. "Was it really necessary to lie to them about where your insight came from?"

Makorita smiled wanly at the elder man, patting his hand reassuringly. "Do not worry about that my love. They are not ready quite yet. They shall learn all they need to know in due time."

Diaz smiled back warmly in return. "I just hope they don't die before then."

"They won't die. They can't. They are destined for more then that."

Gambro frowned in annoyance. "Oh its so sweet that the two of you can have heart to hearts but lets get back to the issue at hand please?"

"Of course." Makorita replied. Without hesitation her entire body seemed to glow a bright blaze of shining blue light. So bright was it that Diaz and Gambro both had to turn away so as not be become blinded by it. After a few moments, the intense light passed away and in its place sat and elegantly beautiful woman with flowing blond hair cascading down her smooth delicate features. Her glowing green eyes flashed with brilliance as she now regarded Gambro. "I'm ready. Please contact my sister."

In all his years, Diaz would never grow bored of gazing lovingly towards the face of this beautiful woman, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Impervious to age, Makorita had decided long ago, so as not to cause suspicion amongst the townspeople, that she would form a guise so as to look an age of over eighty years. In all reality, her appearance was of an age no older then twenty. In all actuality, Makorita was well over a thousand years. She was, after all, a dragon. 

Makorita was the sister of Warvajiea, also a white dragon. Over thirty years ago, Makorita met Diaz, an ambitious young man, traveling in the company of other worldly adventurers intent on toppling the Wingly. Makorita was immediately drawn to them, especially Diaz, and so she used her dragon powers to convert herself to human form so that she could travel with them and not be detected. Effectively, the dragons soon gave up searching for her and presumed her either enslaved by the Wingly or simply dead. This bothered Makorita little. For as she traveled longer with her companions she grew to appreciate human kind more and she found herself falling more and more in love with the human mortal named Diaz. 

Now, after many years, Diaz was getting old and she knew that sooner or later the man she loved would pass away with age. Yet even in his old years, the love they shared still hadn't diminished a bit. Throughout her years staying in this underground city, Makorita stayed in regular contact with her sister Warvajiea and thus she was no more then regularly pleased in contacting her sister now.

Gambro, a bronze dragon, also in disguise of human skin, shook lightly as he soon began to glow. Finally he emanated a small glowing aura that wavered in front of the blond haired woman. 

The aura wavered a bit more then slowly steadied and a clear image of Warvajiea the white dragon could be seen. 

Warvajiea stirred slightly at the unexpected contact but soon warmed up as her eyes fastened onto her sister. "Makorita… Dear sister, it is good to see you again. What news is there regarding Gurnatrast?"

Makorita smiled inwardly. Like Shirley, she too knew of Warvajiea's deep love for the red dragon Zanatos. "Both Gurnatrast and Zanatos are fine for the moment. However, the times for change are not far. Every day grows even more dire. The Wingly have found out about our secret hold."

Warvajiea's breath caught in her throat in shock. "How can that be possible?"

"The Wingly are known for their treacherous ways. There could have been any number of ways in which they found us out."

"I see…" Warvajiea seemed to droop even lower now. "Is there not one shred of good news left amongst all the turmoil assailing us now?"

"Actually, there is a tad bit of it." Makorita smiled. 

Warvajiea cast here sister an inquisitive glance. "I'm listening."

"Just as foretold, the legendary companions have arrived."

"What!?!" So shocked was Warvajiea by this that she immediately sat up straight. "can it be true?"

Makorita nodded sagely. "It is. My visions are always correct. It is my gift after all."

"Indeed it is." Warvajiea agreed. "But what does this mean for us? What will become of us now? Can the companions truly act in time to prevent the war Thulrax is so imminently going to launch?"

Makorita shrugged. "It is hard to say, my sister. All I know is that they are here now. Their destiny 'will' be realized."

Warvajiea sighed in approval. "Thank heavens for that."

"There's more…" Makorita continued in a grave voice. "Shirley… your daughter… is amongst them…"

"WHAT!?!?!" So startled was the white dragon by this that she immediately rose up to her feet, reeling away in shock. "Sister, surely you jest! It is not possible! My Shirley could never be part of the legendary companions!" 

"And yet it is so my sister." Makorita responded in condescending tones. "Remember, when I first received the vision, It never clarified who the companions would be, only that they would rain forth upon this world and banish the Wingly from their lofty positions with the aided powers of the dragons. So would begin a long contract of peace unifying all species."

"But this is insufferable! I cannot lose my very own daughter Makorita! She is all I have left!"

Makorita sighed, gazing sadly towards her sister. "Believe me Warvajiea, I know how you feel. Don't forget, I lost my child as well…" She cast sad eyes towards Diaz. He in turn glanced back towards her with equally saddened eyes.

"But also don't forget…" Makorita continued, training her eyes back to her sister. "That Shirley is all grown up now. You've done a wonderful job in raising her. She has grown up to be a fine young warrior and an even more beautiful woman. It is time to let your child go. She needs to realize the world on her own. Just be thankful she has companions to realize it with."

"I don't want my daughter to be put in any danger!"

"Believe me, dear sister. It won't matter where you put your daughter. With the coming of the companions, no lands will be safe. You know the legend. All will have to fight. In all actuality, you should be pleased that your daughter is one of them. It's quite an honor."

Warvajiea was silent, not saying anything as tears of regret began sliding down her cheek. "I wanted to protect her from this… why? Why did she disobey me?"

"Because she wanted to help you more then anything else, my sister. She came here because she believed that by destroying the Signet Sphere, she could prevent the Wingly from achieving their goal and in effect, prevent the impending dragon war."

"Warvajiea seemed to droop even further at this. "Foolish girl… even if she were able to accomplish such a feat, Thulrax cannot be swayed. He is too far gone. He is utterly obsessed with war and I curse the council for electing him as head."

Makorita frowned heavily. "Sister I wish you would rethink fighting with them. It is a losing battle."

"You know I am in no position to object!" Warvajiea hissed. "I am bound to destiny."

"As is your daughter." Makorita added, ominously. "She too has a destiny."

"I know… it's just… why can I not protect even my daughter?"

"The world is a cruel reality. As long as the Wingly rule the skies, none of our dreams will come true. This destiny the companions travel, this is a road they must walk, not for themselves but for everyone in the world."

"Tell me…" Warvajiea said in such pleading tones, it made her sister's heart ache for her. "Who are her companions? Are they loyal to her?"

Makorita smiled pleasantly. "Do not worry your daughter is in good hands. This may surprise you but Valin's son is one of them?"

"Truly?"

Makorita nodded. "He has much of his father in him. His ambition and confidence know no bounds yet the compassion I see in his eyes are enough to bring about a change in the world. Once I saw him, I knew they were the ones. He traveled here with a burley companion who calls himself Belzack. This man has the strength of a Giganto but not the same prejudices. He will be a great asset to the group. And of course as you know, your daughter travels in the company of her friend Rose. The girl likes me not but still, I sense an innocence within her that she guards heavily. My heart mourns for her. There will be many trials and tribulations that will test that I'm sure."

"I just pray that they are safe in their journeys."

Makorita gazed at her sister purposefully. "Their safety is relative, you should pray more, my dear sister, for the safety of all living kind instead. For this war will be waged and I fear the whole world will be put to the utmost test."

"Truer words have never been spoken…" 

"Makorita caught the slight hesitation in her sister's voice and looked at her inquisitively. "Warvajiea you are hiding something from me. What is it?"

"My sister…" A lone tear made its way once more down Warvajiea's cheek. "This may be the last time we talk. You see my sister, Thulrax has grown impatient after learning of the occupation of Gurnatrast. He has made his decision and the council has agreed. Tomorrow, we go to war."

_::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::_

**_Author's note:__ Hello again, after such a long time. I wanted to take this time to truly apologize to all of you for the unwelcomingly long wait. There were many personal issues going on that divided my attention. I understand that many of you are probably angry with me but I apologize and I hope to make it up to you all. I do plan to finish this fanfic and I plan to do it with all alacrity yet at the same time, not rush things so much to hamper the story. Well, I hope you all will forgive me and continue with the story. As always, Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 16._**


	16. Call to arms

1 DRAGON CAMPAIGN  
  
1.1 CHAPTER 16  
  
1.1.1 Call to arms  
  
Belzack slept soundly. For the last few months his days and nights had been like an endless torrent of sudden instances and new realizations. Now that he and his partner were finally able to settle at an actual town that didn't persecute them, the big man finally allowed himself to relax. He found the bedding quite to his approval and now he slept in almost complete bliss, realizing with startling clarity just how tired he really was.  
  
The big man grinned contentedly, falling deeper into sleep, relaxing tired bones. Unfortunately the dark shadow now creeping into his room would ensure he soon made other plans. The figure continued to walk closer and closer to the sleeping giant. Very slowly, he finally walked up to the side of the bed. Suddenly, Belzack reached out with lighting clarity and grasped the stranger by the throat, narrowing his eyes angrily. "Who are you!" He hissed.  
  
"Wait! Stop!" The figure called out in-between gasps. Belzack immediately recognized the voice and released his grasp. "Zieg? What are you doing in here?"  
  
Zieg took a few tentative steps back, absently messaging his bruised neck. "Well… I was thinking. Those Wingly are gonna attack at first dawn tomorrow right?"  
  
Belzack sighed in annoyance, knowing that this was starting to become yet another one of Zieg's crazy plans. If he knew Zieg, he could be sure he wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight. The thought of this disturbed him more then he cared to admit and he showed it by frowning deeply at his friend now. "That seems to be the consensus. Zieg what are you planning?"  
  
Zieg flashed his friend a confident smile. "Heh, Bel I was thinkin… why should we give the Wingly only a few hours to track us down? Why don't we just go now and ensure we get the Signet Sphere?"  
  
Belzack slumped his head. He 'KNEW' he wasn't going to get any sleep! "Zieg don't you think you are being too hasty? We are tired! We need our strength. I believe it would be best if we rested first."  
  
"And allow those Wingly to take the first strike?"  
  
"We won't be able to do much if we are falling over ourselves in exhaustion."  
  
"But we've rested up already!" Zieg protested. "All the while I was lying on my bed I was thinking about this! That had to have been four hours ago!"  
  
Belzack rolled his eyes. "Zieg that's not resting."  
  
"That's besides the point partner! What I'm trying to say is at least if we go now we can be sure the Wingly will have that much more trouble trying to catch up with us."  
  
Zieg who was currently dressed only in a plain, tan pair of slightly baggy leggings and a loosing fitting shirt quickly hefted the bag in which he was carrying. "Grab your armor. I didn't want to alert anyone else. We don't need any unwarranted suspicion."  
  
With that, Zieg quickly opened his bag digging in and pulled out the familiar crimson, studded leather armor which he seemed to favor. He quickly pulled on the few articles of armor then attached the sword scabbard to his waist, reverently sheathing his father's sword inside.  
  
Belzack watched all of this in a somewhat zombie like daze. "This is insane Zieg. We shouldn't be rushing like this."  
  
Zieg turned sharply on his companion. "Look Bel are you with me or not?" He was now finished preparing and heading for the door.  
  
Belzack sighed heavily. "I'm going to regret this. I know it." With that, the big man slowly got out of his bed, donning the dark black clothing then attaching over it his bronze armor which the Gigantos had given him. He efficiently attached the axe to his back sheath. Lastly he tied the bandana around his head, nodding to Zieg he was ready.  
  
Zieg smiled anxiously as he quickly threw a dark brown cloak about himself. Belzack mimicked his actions and soon the two of them snuck from the pleasant building as silently as mice.  
  
Once outside, the two of them began to walk down the streets briskly.  
  
"Zieg do you even know where this Sphere is located?" Belzack asked in exasperation.  
  
Zieg faltered for only a moment then shook his head truthfully. "Not a clue."  
  
Belzack sighed. "That's just great! How do you expect us to find it then?"  
  
"With intuition and instinct!" Zieg replied confidently.  
  
Belzack shook his head, cupping his hand over his face. "This has got to be a bad dream." He muttered. "I've yet to wake up."  
  
"How about something a little better then…'intuition and instinct'." Came a not so far off voice from behind them. Both men immediately stopped and turned around. Facing them were both Rose and Shirley, also donned in their fighting attire. Rose wore a slightly loose fitting gray tunic with dark armor over it. Her leggings were also coiled with a few strips of the same dark armor. Shirley, standing beside her friend wore almost the same design except her armor was silver.  
  
Belzack took in their appearance and nodded his head silently as if confirming something to himself. "It seems our destinies are intertwined irrevocably."  
  
"It would appear so." Rose replied dryly. She purposely stared straight at Zieg who seemed more annoyed then anything else that the two of them had tracked them. "You were going to leave without us." It was more of a statement then a question. "Don't assume you can beat us at arriving to the Sphere first."  
  
"It's not you that we're worried about." Zieg replied. "We just don't want the Wingly getting any more of a gain on us then necessary."  
  
"If that's the case then why didn't you alert us as well?" Rose argued.  
  
"Look this is getting us nowhere!" Belzack interjected quickly. "You said you had something of a better solution then just blind luck. Does that mean you know of an exact location where the Signet Sphere can be found?"  
  
"Not really an exact location." Shirley offered, realizing Rose would not be in such a cordial mood to give them any information at the moment. "As I've told you before, I was raised by a dragon. As such, I hold a special bond with my mother. My mother in turned, is bound to the Signet Sphere, much like all dragons. Thus does the location of the Signet Sphere resonate within my spirit, even if it is dim."  
  
"So in other words, you don't know for a fact where it is. You're just going on a gut feeling." Zieg commented flatly.  
  
"In a manner of speaking yes."  
  
Zieg rolled his eyes. "Well this is going to be interesting."  
  
"It's a lot better then simply gallivanting around the heart of the caves 'pretending' you know where the Sphere is." Rose shot back hotly. "At least we have something solid to go on!"  
  
"Hey in case you haven't noticed, we never asked for your help!"  
  
"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" Belzack shouted. "The two of you are acting like children. Look, now that Rose and Shirley are here they can be of some help to us. It's convenient that Shirley has a connection to the Sphere, even if it's a far off connection. I say we go on that. At least then, we'll have 'some' basis for our excursion."  
  
Shirley nodded her head. "I agree with Belzack. The two of you can continue arguing like spoiled children but I intend to find the Sphere before the Wingly have a chance to get their hands on it."  
  
With that, the red haired woman purposefully stormed off in the direction towards where her senses were pulling her; towards the dark recesses, deeper into the caverns behind the city. Belzack cast Zieg a reprimanding stare then quickly fell into step beside Shirley.  
  
Now, both Rose and Zieg, feeling completely foolish after being lectured like children, traded uneasy looks with one another.  
  
"I thought we'd agreed not to argue anymore and be friends." Zieg commented, somewhat absently.  
  
"That was before you ran off sneaking your way to the Sphere without us." Rose replied. "In any case, both of them were correct. We cannot continue acting like children this way. We'll just have to trust each other until we get to the Sphere."  
  
Zieg nodded blankly. "If you can deal with my behavior, I suppose I can tolerate yours."  
  
He held out a callused hand towards her. "Truce?"  
  
Rose grimly extended her own hand, equally as worn yet still possessed a certain softness to it. Both shook hands then quickly pulled them apart, as if sickened by their very contact. They then quickly fell into step after their departing comrades.  
  
Zieg absently thought back to a few hours earlier when he had been dumbstruck by her beauty. He scoffed, derisively at that memory now. "What a fool I was." He mumbled to himself. "She may be attractive on the outside, but on the inside she's as cold and frigid as a frost demon."  
  
"What was that?" Rose asked, walking a few steps ahead of him.  
  
"Nothing." Zieg returned, frowning a bit. "Let's just keep moving ok?"  
  
Rose narrowed her eyes in annoyance at him then turned her face forward once more, allowing a few strands of her dark hair to lash out at the wind.  
  
Despite all efforts, Zieg couldn't help but find that lone action yet another aspect of her attractiveness. He quickly shook his head grumbling to himself something unintelligible along the lines of cursing his own sight for betraying him.  
  
****  
  
Thulrax snorted purposefully, raising his head high amongst the high reaches of the mountains of Chalistrave, hidden deep within the northern territories of the polar region. Cascading down that very same mountain, hundreds upon thousands of Dragons lined each ridge, waiting patiently for their Great leader to lead them into battle. The last fleet of dragons finally arrived as they where hard pressed to find an empty place to land. Truly the mountain was of the likeness of some living creature dredged from the far reaches of the darkest lairs of Mayfil. So determined and filled with battle lust were these dragons that not even the forceful gusts of blaring wind could be heard amongst their loud roars for war.  
  
Thulrax looked upon his minions proudly. Standing slightly behind him where the two other head members of the Dragon council, Domiviantes the Bronze and Qu'vulon the White. Standing beside him was Warvajiea, also a white dragon. However the whole of the dragons all realized her as the symbol of Dragon might as her father was the greatest leader of all dragon kind. In the past there were many speculations as to why Warvajiea was not the current head White dragon instead of Qu'vulon but at the time of Her father's death she was still not quite old enough to take up the position and thus Qu'vulon was granted her place instead. Even as she slowly came to age, it seemed Qu'vulon was to remain in his position due to issues of war and the fact that his position could only be relinquished either upon banishment like Zanatos or by death. Neither of which had struck upon the Great White. Thus Warvajiea was effectively nothing more then a figurehead to the dragons. A show piece that in all actuality had little more substance in her influence towards others then an ant had over a predatory bird.  
  
Thus, Even though Warvajiea stood tall for her people, her soul continued to diminish as the blazing cold winds beat down upon them all.  
  
Thulrax was not diminishing in the least however. Quite the contrary, for he was basking in the glory that was before him now. He breathed in the sweet scent of war and his insides fluttered with delight at the loud roars for victory that assaulted his eardrums. Indeed, Thulrax could not be in a better mood.  
  
"MY COHORTS!" Thulrax called out against the fierce winds.  
  
His ears were greeting with the call of approval by his minions. The loud deafening roar, nearly crushing even his eardrums, filled him with insurmountable elation.  
  
Warvajiea cast him a skeptical glance. "Shouldn't you quiet them down?" She whispered harshly. "I am sure we do not want the Wingly alerted this early."  
  
"It is of little difference." Thulrax responded, grinning merrily, still not taking his eyes off of his people. "The Wingly will realize us soon enough. We shall fall upon them with reigning death."  
  
"MY MINIONS, HEAR MY CALL! WE HAVE GONE ON LONG ENOUGH UNDER THE RULE OF THOSE DAMNABLE WINGLY. THEY FANCY THEMSELVES LORDS OVER US, DRAGONS! THE MOST POWERFUL CREATURES IN THE WORLD! WE SHALL NOT TOLERATE THIS! THEY NOW APPROACH US, DEMANDING FROM US THE POWER OF THE SIGNET SPHERES! THE VERY OBJECTS WE'VE BEEN ORDERED LONG AGO TO PROTECT! WE CANNOT TOLERATE THIS! WE WILL NOT TOLERATE IT ANY LONGER! TODAY I BRING YOU WAR! TODAY I BRING YOU VICTORY! MAY OUR HANDS AND TEETH BE BAITHED IN THE WARM BLOOD OF OUR ENEMIES! THIS DAY WE PROVE TO OUR OPPRESSORS THAT WE ARE DRAGONS! THE TRUE LORDS OF THE SKIES!"  
  
The thunderous roar that greeted his speech sparked a surge of adrenaline through Thulrax that not even the worst of all storms could diminish. With the strength of ten Dragons, Thulrax forcefully pushed himself off his perch flying at lightning speed towards the capital of the Wingly empire. The very home of Melbu Frahma himself, Vellweb. The Thousands of Dragons immediately chased after him, continuing to roar their approval. Warvajiea was of the last to go. Silently she cried to herself. This would be the end of her kind. They were all making a terrible mistake, a mistake she found herself powerless to stop.  
  
****  
  
"Damnit!" Zieg swore as he buckled under the loose support of the underlying rocks for the fifth time. He tried to balance himself before plunging for a rather painful fall. Unfortunately the weight of his leather studded armor together with his mildly heavy sword, favored against him. He felt pitch forward onto his face. His fall caused many of the lighter rocks and pebbles on the ground to break loose and tumble along with him down the slight ramp they were descending.  
  
"For heavens sake!" Rose protested in annoyance, walking a few paces behind him as her metal armor was hindering her from effectively scaling the uneven terrain. "Learn how to walk!"  
  
Despite her words, the dark haired woman bent low to lend a hand to the stumbling, brown haired rebel.  
  
"Don't start with me right now Ice Queen." Zieg hissed, grasping her hand roughly in his. "I'm 'definitely' not in the mood to play with you right now!"  
  
Rose face colored a deep crimson. "Why you arrogant lout! You're one to talk, falling all over yourself like that! If you can't handle the work then just go back now!"  
  
"A little late for that now isn't it?" Zieg snapped back irritably.  
  
Rose narrowed her eyes at him, gripping her fingers tightly about the hilt of her sheathed sword.  
  
"I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we could all do without clumsy stragglers slowing us down." She replied through tightly clenched teeth.  
  
Belzack, who unfortunately was in earshot range of all the banter throughout the entire journey, turned around angrily, facing them now with a stern look. "Ok both of you shut up! Just don't talk to each other! Don't even look at each other until we reach the Signet Sphere! Got it?"  
  
And with that he stormed heavily down the path, surpassing even Shirley who was guiding them. Zieg watched his friend's retreat. He felt slightly guilty about angering his friend. Yet soon that guilt became anger as his eyes trailed back to Rose impassive face.  
  
"Look, I agree with Belzack. Just stay away from me for the rest of this journey, got it? This mission is treacherous enough without you."  
  
Rose matched his glare, smiling challengingly. "Sounds good to me. You keep to yourself and stop falling over rocks and I won't even have to look at you or hear that annoying voice of yours."  
  
Zieg angrily stifled any rebuke he would have made at this comment. Glaring at her purposefully he angrily shoved his way past her, walking slightly further. Almost immediately he stumbled yet again on the loose rocks but this time he caught himself. Knowing he must have looked highly foolish, his face shot a beat red color. He heard light snickering behind him.  
  
Zieg turned his face around with savage anger to glare hatefully at the dark haired woman. Rose did not hide her mirth at his unbalanced pace. "I thought we agreed that we not look at each other." She replied smugly. "I think you had best turn back the other way."  
  
Zieg grumbled something unintelligible under his breath then stormed down the trail once more. Rose couldn't help but catch small snippets of what was being murmured under his breath. "I hate that woman!" She heard him hiss. Outwardly this brought a pleasant smile to her face. Yet for some unknown reason a small part of her was displeased. Slightly confused by this, Rose pushed the thought out of her mind and focused instead on the unsteady trek in front of her lest she stumble herself.  
  
  
  
::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::  
  
  
  
Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 17. 


End file.
